Utopie
by Olympe Maxime
Summary: Femslash. Ginny apprend à profiter de toute les petites joies de la vie après la guerre, avec l'aide de ses amis... Fic terminée
1. Default Chapter

[n/a] : Nous revoilà avec une autre histoire que l'on va tenter de rendre le plus réaliste possible. On nous a demandé un slash féminin (Link9 pour ne pas la nommer lol et d'autres également) et c'est ce que cette histoire contiendra mais pas uniquement cela. On prévoit y mettre en scène d'autres couples (hétéro et gays). Donc homophobes, passez votre chemin...  
  
Autre chose, la plus part de nos histoires sont classées « R » pour des raisons évidentes, celle-ci ne fera pas exception car nous prévoyons incorporer des lemons (hétéro et gays) éventuellement. Donc yeux chastes et mineurs sans consentement parental, revenez nous lire plus tard...Les chapitres contenant des lemons seront clairement identifiés cependant.  
  
Toujours l ? Dernière note, cette histoire aura comme contexte le « coming out » du personnage. Son acceptation personnelle de son orientation mais surtout les réactions de son entourage que nous tenterons de rendre le plus juste possible.  
  
Evidemment, nos noms ne sont pas J K Rowling, les personnages et l'univers de H P lui appartiennent. Nous tenons sincèrement à nous excusez auprès d'elle d'ailleurs de massacrer ainsi ses si précieux personnages. Mea Culpa, Maxima Mea Culpa !  
  
Bon, si vous vous êtes rendus jusqu'ici, il nous reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ! N'hésitez surtout pas à nous faire savoir ce que vous pensez de notre travail. Les commentaires, positifs comme négatifs, nous permettent de tenter d'améliorer notre histoire et sont toujours les bienvenues.  
  
######################

* * *

Elle se laissa tomber lourdement dans un fauteuil du salon du Siège, complètement épuisée par cette autre journée de bénévolat à Ste-Mangouste. Cela faisait maintenant trois étés qu'elle offrait son aide à l'hôpital sorcier. En fait, elle avait commencé cela dès sa graduation de Poudlard. Elle aurait aimé se joindre officiellement à l'Ordre du Phénix et participer activement à la guerre mais on lui avait refusé ce privilège. Du moins officiellement. Molly Weasley s'était montrée catégorique, pas question que son unique fille, son bébé, risque sa vie plus qu'elle ne l'était par le simple fait de porter son nom de famille et d'être dans le cercle du Survivant. De plus, la disparition de Bill en mission lors de la septième année de la rouquine avait profondément troublé la famille Weasley au grand complet. Cet événement déplorable, avait rendu Molly encore plus protectrice et couveuse, comme si c'était possible. Personne n'avait pu retrouver la trace de l'homme qui avait été enlevé lors d'une attaque à Gringott. Cette disparition était nébuleuse, certains disait qu'il était mort, d'autres disaient qu'il était prisonnier et d'autres encore laissaient entendre qu'il avait rejoint le clan de Voldemort. Que des supposition, rien de tangible, pourtant la famille Weasley savait au fond de son cœur que Bill n'avait pas reviré sa chemise, il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de s'agenouiller devant la face de serpent. Ginny avait accepté, à contre cœur, de ne pas adhérer officiellement à l'Ordre, pourtant elle ne mourait d'envie, ne serait-ce que pour tenter de retrouver son aîné. Ce que Molly ignorait ainsi que le reste de la famille, c'est que officieusement, la jeune femme travaillait pour Dumbledore. Du moins, pendant l'été, d'où son poste de bénévole à Ste-Mangouste.  
  
Ginny avait la charge de rapporter toutes les entrées de cas « étranges » au vieux directeur de Poudlard. Par là, il voulait dire, les cas qui pourraient être liés à la magie noire ou à l'attaque de mangemorts. Ce n'était pas une mince tâche et elle devait se faire discrète et ne pas se faire pincer, consulter les dossiers médicaux lorsque l'on en avait pas l'autorisation comme c'était son cas, était un acte grave et qui pouvait entraîner de lourdes conséquences. Cependant, ce n'était pas vain non plus, grâce à ses informations, l'Ordre avait pu intervenir dans plusieurs cas, privant le mage noir de quelques supporteurs. Comme elle n'assistait pas aux réunions, c'est généralement Hermione qui lui fait un rapport de ce qui s'était dit et c'est également Hermione qui amenait les « découvertes » de la jeune rouquine au directeur.  
  
Trois étés qu'elle faisaient cela, puis septembre revenant, elle retournait à l'école. Comme sa scolarité à Poudlard était maintenant terminée, elle avait été accepté à Raravis, l'université sorcière d'Écosse où elle entamerait bientôt sa troisième année d'étude en médico-magie. Plusieurs de ses connaissances avaient été également acceptées à cette prestigieuse Université. Padma Patil terminerait bientôt des études en la même matière que Ginny, Colin Crivey y étudiait l'Histoire de la Magie, Hannah Abbot avait été admise en Astronomie avancée alors que Neville recevrait bientôt son attestation de recherches en Botanique. Mais surtout, Hermione y étudiait également, la jeune Granger avait reçu une bourse d'étude en Enchantement. Ginny avait été heureuse de pouvoir compter sur la présence de son amie pendant ces premières années d'études. Hermione, bien que constamment occupée par ses études, ses activités sociales et quelques missions pour l'Ordre, trouvait toujours le temps pour être présente pour la jeune Weasley qui elle aussi avait un horaire chargé.  
  
Les deux jeunes femmes avaient tenté d'avoir une chambre commune dans l'une des résidences étudiantes du campus universitaire mais comme Hermione avait un an de plus de scolarité d'effectuée et qu'elle partageait déjà une chambre avec une jeune femme qui était devenue une amie, elles avaient abandonné cette idée. Ginny partageait elle aussi une chambre avec une jeune étudiante du nom de Memphis Félist qui n'était jamais là, ce qui plaisait finalement à la jeune Weasley qui pouvait profiter de la chambre à son aise.  
  
Ginny avait fermé les yeux momentanément mais elle les ouvrit rapidement en entendant le bruit d'une porte que l'on avait claquée avec fougue, par réflexe, elle se leva et pointa sa baguette dans la direction du bruit. Des années de guerre sans merci avaient aiguisé les réflexes de bien des gens, dont Ginny qui avait bénéficié pendant des années, d'un entraînement spécial puisqu'elle était une cible potentielle du mage noir et de ses acolytes. Elle abaissa rapidement cependant sa baguette en reconnaissant les voix qui lui provenaient du couloir adjacent. Ron et Hermione se chamaillaient encore. Rien de nouveau sous le soleil. Chacun était maintenant habitué à entendre leurs éternelles disputes. Le jeune femme se relaissa tomber dans son fauteuil alors que la porte du salon s'ouvrait pour laisser entrer son frère et son amie. Ginny leva les yeux au ciel en les voyant se prendre la tête mais son regard fut attiré par une autre personne qui se tenait derrière eux. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme au sourire espiègle qui observait la scène avec amusement. La jeune Weasley savait de qui il s'agissait, elle avait eu l'occasion de la croiser à quelques reprises sur le campus pendant la période scolaire ainsi qu'à deux ou trois fois cet été au Siège même de l'Ordre.  
  
Morrigan Adams n'était pas à proprement parlé membre de l'Ordre du Phénix mais Ginny se doutait qu'elle était officieusement, tout comme elle, un élément extérieur au groupe. Mademoiselle Adam était la co-chambreuse de Hermione et étudiait le droit magique. Pour les rares fois où Ginny et elle s'étaient entretenues, elle lui était apparue comme une jeune femme pleine de vie, passionnée et agréable à côtoyer. Elle était de nature joyeuse et taquine sauf lorsqu'elle avait le nez plongé dans ses livres, là elle possédait une personnalité proche de celle de Hermione dans le domaine scolaire.  
  
Alors que Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger semblaient de nouveau partis pour une autre dispute interminable sur un sujet inconnu de tous même d'eux, Ginny fit signe de la tête à mademoiselle Adams de venir la retrouver et de prendre un siège. La jeune femme s'avança et esquiva adroitement le bras de Ron qui gesticulait à présent, ce dernier ne sembla même pas se rendre compte qu'il venait de passer à un cheveux de frapper Morrigan. Elle n'en fit pas de cas et alla s'asseoir en face de Ginny, déposant son sac qu'elle portait jusqu'alors en bandouillère, par terre à côté d'elle.  
  
Ginny et Morrigan échangèrent pendant quelques instants des banalités mais furent interrompues dans leur échange par Molly Weasley qui avait été alerté par le niveau sonore de la dispute qui prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur. La mère Weasley entra dans la pièce et intima son plus jeune garçon à garder le silence et à respecter un peu les gens qui tentaient de dormir à l'étage. En effet, les patrouilles devenant de plus en plus importantes, certains membres avaient carrément élus domicile au Siège, tenu d'une main de maître par Molly. Ron se confondit soudainement en excuse, il savait pourtant que Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à dormir et qu'il avait été dehors toute la nuit dernière avec son escadron d'Aurors. En effet, Harry Potter avait terminé depuis quelques semaines sa formation d'Auror avec mention et avait aussitôt été engagé par le Ministère. Pour l'heure, ce dernier tentait sans doute de dormir un peu et les cris de Ron et Hermione ne devaient pas l'aider à se reposer.  
  
Puis Molly aperçut Morrigan et vint la serrer fortement dans ses bras. La mère de la famille Weasley s'était prise d'affection pour la jeune mademoiselle Adams dès la première fois où elle l'avait rencontré. Lorsque Rogue l'avait ramené un soir pour une réunion spéciale, Molly avait mit une main sur son cœur et l'autre sur sa bouche en étouffant un petit cri. On aurait dit qu'elle venait de voir un fantôme, chose pourtant habituelle dans leur monde. Puis Hermione, toujours elle, avait expliqué à Ginny, Harry et Ron, qui avaient assisté à la scène, que Molly avait jadis été très près de la mère aujourd'hui décédée de Morrigan. Et comme cette dernière lui ressemblait comme deux goûtes d'eau, ce fut un choc pour Molly.  
  
Hermione avait continué à expliquer vaguement le passé de son amie. Allyson Adams, la mère de la jeune femme avait été tué lors de la première guerre en même temps que son époux. Rick Adams provenait d'une importante famille de sorciers de sang pur, pratiquement tous mangemorts ou du moins adhérents aux doctrines de Voldemort. Rick avait rencontré Allyson et avait trouvé en elle la force de refuser le destin que lui réservait sa famille. Ils avaient vécu caché mais heureux pendant quelques années mais alors que Morrigan avait à peine quelques mois, des mangemorts les retrouvèrent et les forcèrent par des supplices incroyables à rejoindre les rangs du Mage Noir. Les deux parents avaient été forcé d'accepter dans le seul et unique but de sauver la vie de leur fille que menaçait de tuer Voldemort. On racontait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres tenait l'enfant par une jambe au dessus d'un puit, forçant les parents à s'asservir en échange de la vie de la fillette de quelques mois.  
  
Quelques mois plus tard, les Adams furent tués par le Mage Noir qui était insatisfait de leur « rendement ». La jeune Morrigan à peine âgée d'un an s'était vue confiée à la garde de sa tutrice, la sœur crakmol de Allyson qui bénéficiait d'un poste d'Ambassadeur moldue de Grande-Bretagne au Canada. Morrigan grandit avec la petite famille de sa tante Kelly-Ann où elle eut une enfance heureuse et qui fit d'elle une jeune fille accomplit. Son passé ne lui avait jamais été caché mais Morrigan avouait avoir aucun souvenir de ses véritables parents, pour elle, Kelly-Ann, son mari et leur deux enfants étaient sa vraie famille. On lui offrit une éducation dans les plus prestigieux collèges moldus, puis à onze ans, son parrain, un cousin de son véritable père, vint l'informer de sa prochaine rentrée au collège de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Morrigan n'avait pas voulu quitter sa famille pour suivre un homme qui certes s'assurait qu'elle ne manquait de rien mais qu'elle n'avait vu que cinq ou six fois dans sa courte vie. Bien que blessé par le refus de sa filleule, Severus Rogue fit l'inscription de la jeune fille dans l'école magique du Canada. Ainsi, Morrigan restait près de sa famille et pouvait retourner la voir pendant les congés et les périodes estivales.  
  
Pour l'instant, Molly discutait avec Morrigan d'un sujet quelconque, Ron et Hermione se disputaient toujours mais à voix base et Ginny avait de nouveau refermé les yeux, tentant de faire fuir le mal de crâne qui pointait. Puis la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, laissant entrer Dumbledore qui paraissait de plus en plus vieux et fatigué, où était donc passé le directeur espiègle et un peu gamin ? Sans doute que cette deuxième guerre l'avait réellement usé et le poids des années l'avait finalement rattrapé. Le vieux mage salua tout le monde et Molly partit lui chercher immédiatement une tasse de thé au citron fumant. Hermione, réussit, par un tour de passe-passe extraordinaire à faire sortir Ron, laissant Ginny et Morrigan seules avec Dumbledore. Ce geste confirma à la jeune Weasley que Morrigan agissait également à titre officieux pour l'Ordre. Rapidement avant que Molly ne revienne avec le thé, Ginny remit deux copies de dossier au vieil homme et Morrigan lui tendit un petit cartable moldu qui fit sourire le vieux Directeur.  
  
La jeune Weasley tourna la tête pour observer la jeune femme et là, sans même s'en rendre compte, elle cessa de respirer. La vision que lui offrait Morrigan Adams lui avait coupé le souffle. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'elle la voyait, elle l'avait toujours considéré comme une jolie jeune femme mais de la voir ainsi était pour elle comme si c'était la toute première fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur elle. La scène était pourtant d'une simplicité désarmante, Morrigan Adams était assise sur le bord du fauteuil, légèrement penchée vers l'avant, les yeux rivés dans ceux de Dumbledore. C'était peut-être le regard espiègle et tellement clair ou le petit sourire narquois et fier ou encore l'air satisfait qu'elle affichait. Peut-être un mélange de tout cela. On aurait dit qu'elle rayonnait, elle semblait dans une discussion muette avec le vieux directeur qui lui rendait son sourire malicieux.  
  
L'esprit de Ginny enregistra une multitude de petits détails qui lui avaient échappé auparavant. La façon dont ses longs cheveux blonds bouclaient naturellement vers la pointe. L'éclat dans ses yeux bleus comme un ciel d'avril. Les deux petites fossettes qui se creusaient à la naissance de ses pommettes en permanence légèrement rosées naturellement. Le pli de ses lèvres délicatement surélevé à cause de son sourire. La rouquine avait bien sûr déjà noté la présence d'un piercing au sourcil gauche de mademoiselle Adams mais elle ne l'avait jamais trouvé autant parfait là où il était, comme si cet artifice « devait » se retrouver là.  
  
Ginny remercia mentalement sa mère d'être arrivée dans la pièce avec son plateau de thé et biscuits car sans son intervention, certes involontaire, la jeune femme aurait pu se perdre complètement dans sa contemplation et être surprise par Dumbledore, ou pire par mademoiselle Adams. Tentant de se redonner une constance, elle refusa la tasse que lui tendait sa mère et s'excusa auprès des gens présents, elle prétexta devoir monter se changer et quitta la pièce. Elle monta directement à sa chambre qu'elle partageait l'été avec Hermione qui heureusement n'y était pas pour l'heure.  
  
Elle se laissa tomber littéralement sur le confortable matelas et enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller. Là elle soupira et commença un autre combat mental avec elle –même. Depuis plus d'un an elle devait de plus en plus souvent se ramener dans la réalité car son esprit l'amenait, trop souvent à son goût sur un chemin qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Cela avait d'abord commencé de façon innocente, elle appréciait la présence de certaines personnes auprès d'elle. Elle les observait et notait toutes sortes de détails dans son esprit. Puis elle trouvait de plus en plus de qualités à ces personnes et soudainement, cela était devenu des qualités physiques qu'elle appréciait particulièrement. Des questionnements suivaient invariablement des désirs qu'elle refoulait de plus en plus difficilement.  
  
Elle avait d'abord mis ses « désirs » sur le compte des déceptions que lui avaient procuré ses anciens petits copains. Aucun n'avait su la satisfaire réellement, attention, elle ne parlait pas sur le plan sexuel mais bien sur la globalité d'une relation. Elle avait eu devant les yeux depuis sa naissance le meilleur exemple d'un couple amoureux, unis et complice en ses parents et c'est ce qu'elle recherchait d'une certaine façon. Puis elle s'était dit que c'était dû au fait qu'elle n'avait jamais réellement réglé le « cas Potter » comme elle l'appelait maintenant. Elle avait donc pris à part le pauvre Harry un soir et ils avaient parlé toute la nuit. Si cette discussion n'avait pas apporté un baume sur l'esprit torturé de la jeune femme, cela avait permis de renforcer encore plus la complicité entre le Survivant et elle. Les choses étaient claires, aucun des deux n'éprouvaient autre chose que du profond respect, de l'amitié pure et fraternel. Alors, qu'est-ce qui la poussait à éprouver des sentiments « étranges » pour certaines personnes ? Pour être honnête, pour certaines jeunes femmes.  
  
De plus en plus, un fait se frayait un chemin jusqu'à son esprit. Ce fait l'effrayait et c'est pourquoi elle le combattait continuellement. Mais ce combat l'épuisait et une petite voix au fond d'elle lui disait qu'un jour, elle n'aurait plus la force de combattre. Ce jour-là approchait et maintenant la question était : que ferait-elle ? Que ferait-elle lorsque l'idée se serait définitivement implantée en elle ? Comment réagirait- elle. Pire comment réagirait les autres ? Parce qu'il était stupide de croire que personne n'avait rien remarqué. Hermione savait qu'un démon personnel la rongeait même si elle ne savait pas la nature exact de son mal, elle finirait bien par faire la connexion, Hermione était intelligente, trop peut-être...  
  
Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, elle repoussa de nouveau ses introspections douloureuses et se leva. Elle choisit quelques vêtements et se dirigea vers la salle de bain où elle prévoyait prendre une longue, très longue douche. Elle avait le vague espoir que l'eau coulant sur sa peau apporterait avec elle tous ses soucis. Vaine utopie !  
  
Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain adjacente à sa chambre, elle ne vit pas immédiatement que deux personnes étaient assises sur le lit de Hermione et pour cause puisqu'elle s'essuyait énergiquement les cheveux avec une serviette. Lorsque enfin elle prit conscience de la présence de son amie et de l'amie de son amie, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Elle ne portait qu'un simple jean, pas encore boutonné et son soutien-gorge. Son chandail ayant atterrit par inadvertance dans la cuvette, elle s'était dit qu'elle en prendrait un autre dans sa penderie mais elle n'avait pas compter trouver Hermione et mademoiselle Adams là. Poliment, cette dernière détourna la tête le temps que Ginny se couvre décemment, alors que Hermione ne faisait plus de cas depuis longtemps de la vue de la rouquine en petite tenue.  
  
Alors qu'elle démêlait ses cheveux, tournant obstinément le dos aux deux jeunes femmes, elle tentait de capter leur conversation. Elles semblaient s'entretenir à propos de la querelle qui opposait Ron et Hermione. Ginny sourit, tous pensaient que son idiot de frère et l'ancienne préfète en chef de Griffondor auraient depuis longtemps trouvé le moyen de s'avouer leurs sentiments mais ce n'était pas le cas. Personne ne doutait de ce qui liait les deux « amis » sauf les deux principaux concernés justement. Ils mettaient tellement de vigueur et d'énergie à ce chamailler qu'ils n'avaient plus la force de voir que c'était l'Amour qui les faisait agir ainsi. Les jumeaux tenaient un pool depuis des années maintenant, la cagnotte était maintenant très appréciable, celui qui viserait juste quant à la date exacte de leur déclaration, verrait son compte à Gringott augmenter de plusieurs gallions.  
  
Selon les dires de Hermione, Ron lui reprochait de trop travailler et de ne plus avoir autant de temps à consacrer à leur amitié comme par le passé. Depuis que Hermione avait été accepté à Raravis et que Harry ait été admit à l'Académie des Aurors, Ron se sentait bien seul. On lui avait offert un poste de gardien dans une équipe de Quidditch de réserve, exactement comme Olivier Dubois quelques années plus tôt. En fait, il occupait le poste de l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe de Giffondor qui avait été promu sur l'équipe régulière. Cependant la guerre qui faisait rage avait poussé la Ligue à annuler la saison en cours, ce qui faisait que Ronald Weasley, vingt-et-un ans, se tournait les pouces continuellement pendant que ses deux meilleurs amis étudiaient. Maintenant que Harry avait gradué, il aurait pu espérer récupérer son ami mais il avait vite compris que Harry n'avait maintenant qu'une chose en tête : débarrasser le monde de Voldemort. Ses missions pour l'Ordre ne l'occupant pas à temps plein, le rouquin se retrouvait avec beaucoup trop de temps libres...  
  
Hermione, tout comme Molly, n'avaient cesse de répéter à Ron qu'il devait se trouver un autre travail ou mieux, retourner aux études. Mais Ronald Weasley en avait plus que marre des études. Lui aussi avait bénéficié de cours supplémentaires à Poudlard dans le but de lui offrir le plus de chance lorsque le moment de défendre sa vie serait venu. Il n'était pas un cancre mais n'avait pas les capacités scolaire de son amie ou encore de sa sœur. Pour lui, le Quidditch lui convenait amplement. Lorsque cette guerre serait terminée, il remonterait sur son balai et lorsque sa carrière sera terminée, il trouverait bien quelque chose à faire. Ludo Verpey avait bien été engagé au Ministère à sa retraite du sport magique. Dans l'esprit de Ron, il n'y avait aucun doute que Harry triompherait de Voldemort et que la vie pourrait reprendre par la suite. Ginny lui enviait cette façon de voir les choses. Peut-être était-ce son tempérament plus terre-à-terre mais elle ne pouvait en toute conscience voir la vie aussi belle que se le projetait son frère.  
  
Molly Weasley appela toute sa petite bande pour le repas. Ginny termina de sécher ses cheveux et rejoignit les autres qui étaient déjà dans la salle à manger. Mademoiselle Adams avait été invité à rester pour le repas. Ginny s'était toujours demandé où elle logeait pendant les périodes estivales. Lorsque Rogue entra dans la pièce à son tour, cela fit un plus un dans sa tête. Rogue était le parrain de la jeune femme, elle devait rester avec le maître de potions l'été. Elle ne put retenir une grimace à cette pensée, elle la plaignait presque. Vivre avec cet homme que les années avait rendu encore plus sévère et associable ne devait pas être agréable. Pourtant, mademoiselle Adams semblait bien s'entendre avec le noir professeur de Poudlard. Ginny les observa quelques instants, Morrigan discutait de quelque chose avec Rogue qui hochait simplement la tête par moment. La jeune femme dut dire quelque chose de drôle puis qu'elle souriait maintenant à pleines dents. Miracle, le maître de potions avait arboré un bref rictus également. La rouquine se concentra sur l'incroyable sourire qui ornait toujours les magnifiques lèvres de l'amie de Hermione. Mademoiselle Adams rigolait avec Severus Rogue qui à défaut de rire soulevait les sourcils de temps à autres. La plus jeune Weasley riva ses yeux sur cette bouche, elle la fixait jusqu'à s'en brûler.  
  
Elle sursauta lorsque Ron échappa la salière à ses côtés, la ramenant durement dans la réalité. Pourtant, elle lui en était reconnaissante. Elle devait se ressaisir, se maîtriser, elle ne pouvait observer et désirer si ouvertement quelque chose qu'elle ne devait pas désirer ! Elle passa le reste du repas, le nez plongé dans son assiette, jouant avec sa nourriture plus que la mangeant. Elle luttait avec elle-même pour ne pas relever la tête et recommencer à observer mademoiselle Adams. Dès le repas terminé, elle prétexta une dure journée à Ste-Mangouste pour monter se coucher immédiatement, ce qui n'était pas faux dans un sens. Cependant, c'était bien plus pour échapper à ses désirs de contemplation de Morrigan Adams qui avait accepté de rester jouer aux échecs avec Ron qui avait découvert en elle une joueuse redoutable.  
  
Seule dans sa chambre, Ginny se glissa sous ses draps, cherchant un certain réconfort dans leur chaleur. Et comme plusieurs nuits déjà, elle finit par s'endormir, à bout de force, complètement vidée par le flot de larmes qu'elle s'autorisait enfin à laisser couler, seule dans le noir.

* * *

Bon maintenant, si vous cliquez sur le petit bouton mauve à gauche, cela nous rendra très heureuses. Dites nous ce que vous pensez de ce début d'histoire... Aidez-nous à nous améliorer...


	2. Un drap !

[n/a] : RAR en fin de chapitre.... Merci tout de même à ceux qui ont lu sans envoyer de review !  
  
_**Chapitre deuxième : Un drap !**_  
  
Elle était rentrée plus tôt cette journée pour aider un peu sa mère qui devait préparer un repas d'anniversaire pour Harry qui fêterait ses vingt et un ans. Elle avait fait un détour rapide par le chemin de Traverse pour lui acheter un petit quelque chose avec le peu d'argent qu'elle avait en propre. Elle avait longuement hésité puis avait porté son choix sur un livre de magie ancestrale. Le jeune homme s'était découvert une passion pour ce sujet depuis quelques années.  
  
Sur le chemin de retour, elle prit toutes les précautions qu'on lui avait enseignées, c'était devenu routinier pour elle. Elle entra et alla déposer le paquet cadeau dans sa chambre, se doucha rapidement et se changea, elle redescendit finalement pour aider Molly qui s'affairait déjà à la tâche. Lorsqu'elle vit sa fille, la chef de famille Weasley lui fourra un plateau dans les mains et l'intima d'aller porter le contenu à Harry qui attendait à l'extérieur. Bien que surprise, Ginny obéit. Elle poussa la porte qui donnait sur le petit jardin magiquement protégé où Harry était assis sous un grand arbre à la petite table de patio avec une autre personne qui avait le nez plongé dans une pile de parchemins. Ginny reconnut rapidement Morrigan Adams qui elle ne semblait pas l'avoir vu. Harry remercia la rouquine et la déchargea de son fardeau. Ce n'est qu'au moment où le jeune homme proposa une tasse à mademoiselle Adams que celle-ci releva la tête. Ginny, tout comme Harry ne purent retenir un petit éclat de rire.  
  
En effet, mademoiselle Adams avait par inadvertance laissé une longue trace d'encre sur son visage, sans doute trop plongée dans sa tâche pour s'en rendre compte. Ginny lui fit un petit signe de la main mais elle ne sembla pas comprendre. Sous une impulsion soudaine, la jeune Weasley mouilla son pouce avec sa langue et s'avança pour effacer la trace sur la joue de la jeune femme comme l'aurait fait sa mère. Ce n'est qu'en posant son pouce sur la douce peau de la joue de mademoiselle Adams qu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle faisait. Le regard surpris de cette dernière était d'ailleurs profondément encré au sien affolé. C'est le rire de Harry qui brisa leur lien visuel et qui fit ramener rapidement le pouce de Ginny près d'elle. Le jeune homme riait tellement qu'il se tenait les côtes, il laissait échapper parfois des mots qui laissaient entendre qu'il avait reconnu Molly dans le geste spontané de Ginny. Cette dernière plus que troublée ramassa le plateau vide et rentra sans un mot mais non sans avoir dirigé un regard noir à Harry qui s'était remis à rire de plus belle.  
  
Sur le pas de la porte, mut par une autre impulsion, Ginny se retourna de nouveau et resta figée. Mademoiselle Adams avait porté sa main à sa joue et semblait songeuse. Lorsque son regard croisa le sien, elle lui sourit et la remercia de la tête, ce qui fit tout drôle à Ginny, une chaleur étrange l'habitait soudainement. La jeune rouquine continua à l'observer quelques seconde, elle la vit remettre ses lunettes sur son nez et replonger dans son travail. Que pouvaient-ils bien faire tous les deux ? Depuis quand Harry était si proche d'elle ? Pourquoi elle se sentait si confuse de le voir lui avec elle ? Serait-elle jalouse de lui ? Du temps qu'il passait avec elle ? Merlin ! Elle devait se ressaisir et rapidement. Elle entra finalement et se concentra sur la préparation de la petite fête. Ce travail au moins avait le mérite de lui occuper l'esprit avec autre chose que ses éternels questionnements.  
  
Alors qu'elle était dans la farine jusqu'aux coudes, prise par la préparation du gâteau d'anniversaire, elle entendit la voix de Harry lui parvenir depuis le jardin. En fait, il était venu demander à Molly et à elle de venir le retrouver quelques instants. Les deux femmes Weasley le suivrent à l'extérieur, Harry leur avait approché deux chaises de patio pour qu'elles prennent place. Puis il leur expliqua ce qu'il attendait d'elles. Mais comme il s'embrouillait les pinceaux en tentant de leur expliquer quelque chose qui semblait pourtant être très important pour lui, c'est mademoiselle Adams qui lui vint en aide. Elle retira lentement ses lunettes et les déposa devant elle avant de déclarer :  
  
« - Ce que Harry essaie de vous demander, c'est d'être ses témoins comme quoi il est sain d'esprit et de corps. Il a besoin de vos deux signatures pour compléter ce document. »  
  
Molly percuta bien plus rapidement que Ginny. Harry leur demandait d'être les signataires de son testament, de ses dernières volontés. Alors que Molly ne pouvait cacher son anxiété, Ginny tentait de prendre la chose avec calme. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de son ami qui semblait mal à l'aise puis elle lui demanda :  
  
« - Tu n'as pas l'intention de nous quitter tout de suite j'espère, j'ai fais un gâteau pour ton anniversaire... »  
  
Harry éclata de rire. Ginny avait réussi à atténuer la tension. Le jeune Potter leur expliqua qu'il préférait prendre ses précautions. Tous savaient qu'un combat était imminent entre lui et Voldemort et Harry préférait tout prévoir, au cas où... Alors Ginny et Molly acceptèrent de signer les documents que leur tendait mademoiselle Adams. En sa qualité d'étudiante de dernière année en droits magiques, elle avait la possibilité de valider de tels documents et Harry avait demandé ses services.  
  
Lorsqu'elle se saisit des documents que lui tendait la future avocate, Ginny lui frôla les doigts sans vraiment le vouloir. Dès que son épiderme entra en contact avec celui de la jeune femme, la rouquine fut parcourue d'un frison incroyable. Elle dut faire preuve d'un courage inouï pour ne pas rougir et ne pas se trahir. Elle prit la plume qu'elle trempa dans l'encre puis ne put s'empêcher de penser que cette jeune femme avait une écriture adorable avant d'apposer finalement sa signature. Ensuite, elle sortit sa baguette et prononça le sort qui authentifiait magiquement sa signature. Harry les remercia encore et encore d'avoir bien voulu faire cela pour lui. Ginny l'écoutait que d'une oreille, elle préférait observer à la dérober mademoiselle Adams qui vérifiait minutieusement les documents, sans doute pour s'assurer que tout était bien en ordre. Elle avait remis ses petites lunettes carrées à monture en métal souple, la rouquine pouvait voir ses magnifiques yeux bleus aller et venir sur le morceau de parchemin que sa main, couverte d'encre, tenait fermement devant elle. Lorsqu'elle fut satisfaite, elle releva la tête, fit une moue de satisfaction qui apparut adorable à Ginny puis retira ses lunettes pour les ranger dans la poche intérieure de sa robe sorcière. La jeune Weasley la regarda également certifier magiquement, avec grâce, à l'aide de sa baguette le document. Elle en fit ensuite une copie qu'elle remit à Harry puis rangea précieusement l'original dans son banal sac qu'elle portait toujours en bandouillère.  
  
Comme plus rien ne pouvait justifier qu'elle reste plus longtemps auprès d'eux. Ginny suivit sa mère à l'intérieur et reprit sa tâche de pâtisserie avec de nouvelles images bien encrées dans on esprit. Elle était profondément dans les dédales de son esprit lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, comme une bouée pour la ramener à la réalité. Lorsqu'elle comprit que mademoiselle Adams lui offrait son aide elle ne put trouver la force de formuler une réponse à la demande. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête en affirmation et de désigner du menton un moule qui attendait d'être graissé avant de recevoir le mélange à gâteau. Morrigan acquiesça de la tête également. Elle retira sa robe sorcière, sous laquelle elle portait un simple jean et un t-shirt noir avec une inscription moldue, probablement un groupe musical quelconque. Molly vint prendre la robe pour la ranger, elle était visiblement contente d'avoir une fille de plus dans sa cuisine.  
  
Mademoiselle Adams et Molly discutaient tout en travaillant alors que Ginny s'acharnait en vain sur le mélange pourtant bien homogène. Elle fouettait négligemment le mélange dans son bol tout en regardant Morrigan qui coupait maintenant des légumes pour le repas avec Molly. Ses gestes étaient si naturels, si gracieux, si hypnotisant ! À un tel point qu'elle passa à un cheveu de renverser toute la préparation par terre plutôt que dans le moule qu'avait préparé l'objet de son attention. Une fois encore, elle devait son salut à l'arrivée subite d'une tierce personne dans le décor. Cette fois il s'agissait de Hermione qui venait proposer également son aide. Bien que touchée par l'offre de la jeune femme, Molly hésita un instant avant de finalement accepter pour ne pas blesser Hermione. Cette dernière avait beau être la meilleure élève, l'étudiante la plus douée, dans une cuisine elle était affreuse. Molly et Ginny en avaient fait l'expérience à plusieurs reprises dans le passé et à voir l'air apeuré de l'amie de Hermione, celle-ci aussi connaissait les « capacités culinaires » de l'ancienne préfète en chef de Griffondor.  
  
Le positif dans la présence de Hermione dans la cuisine était qu'elle pouvait entamer une discussion avec celle-ci et ainsi éviter de continuellement dévisager la future juriste magique. Donc, elle parlait avec Hermione de la nouvelle paternité de Pattenrond, sujet complètement futile mais qui permettait de penser à autre chose qu'à mademoiselle Adams. Cette dernière riait doucement avec Molly tout en travaillant. La mère Weasley avait pris l'habitude maintenant de raconter ses meilleures anecdotes sur son amitié avec la mère de Morrigan à cette dernière qui semblait apprécier ces échanges. Ginny aimait la tonalité du rire de l'amie de Hermione, elle se promit d'ailleurs de tenter de le provoquer bien plus souvent, juste pour le plaisir de l'entendre encore et encore. Sans doute que les jumeaux se chargeraient de la faire rire ce soir et elle les aiderait, simplement pour garder ce rire fraîchement en mémoire.  
  
Une fois tout préparé, la table mise et qu'il ne restait plus qu'à attendre l'arrivée des invités, Ginny s'éclipsa discrètement dans le jardin, cherchant à se rafraîchir les idées et à être loin de la tentation de continuellement épier chacun des faits et gestes de l'amie de Hermione. Dans le jardin, elle retrouva Ron et Harry qui parlaient simplement, profitant du temps clément. Elle se joignit à eux, ils rigolèrent comme dans le bon vieux temps, oubliant un instant leurs problèmes personnels ou la guerre qui faisait toujours rage. Même dans ces temps de grandes noirceurs, ils trouvaient le moyen de rire et d'entretenir leur amitié. Ils s'amusèrent comme lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes et innocents. Ils testèrent un nouvel assortiment de bonbons magiques développé par les jumeaux et eurent bien du plaisir à comparer les effets entre eux.  
  
Lorsque l'heure du repas fut arrivée, les trois joyeux lurons étaient dans un tel état que Molly dut se retenir pour ne pas leur faire la leçon comme à des enfants de dix ans. Ron avait maintenant une chevelure multicolore qui ne lui allait pas si mal au teint selon les dires des jumeaux qui étaient finalement arrivés. Harry pour sa part avait des oreilles pendantes qui lui arrivaient au niveau des joues, ce qui lui valut le surnom temporaire de Dumbo. Quant à Ginny, elle était affublée d'une longue et impressionnante barbe argentée que jalousait ouvertement Dumbledore invité à la petite fête. Tout le monde trouva le tout extrêmement drôle, sauf Molly qui ne cessait de répéter à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'elle désespérait les voir mûrir un jour. Ne voulant pas être en reste, Fred et George gobèrent des bonbons également avec pour résultat un immense et unique sourcil sur tout le front pour George et des dents de vampires pour Fred qui la trouva bien moins drôle pour manger.  
  
L'état de George rappelait étrangement l'aspect de Viktor Krum et Charlie fit l'erreur de le mentionner, pourtant innocemment. Le sujet de l'attrapeur bulgare était à éviter lorsque Ron et Hermione se trouvaient dans la même pièce. Evidemment, une autre dispute fut ainsi provoquée, au grand dam de Molly mais à l'amusement visible de quelques invités de même que de Harry et Ginny qui tenaient compte des divers sujets de disputes des deux « amis ». Potter sortit de sa poche intérieure un vieux morceau de parchemin tout fripé qu'il déplia et Ginny apposa une croix à la suite de la très longue ligne qui composait le score du sujet Viktor. Cette liste comprenait moult d'autres motifs de querelles entre le grand rouquin et mademoiselle Granger. Mademoiselle Adams demanda la permission de jeter un œil à ladite liste que Harry lui remit de bon cœur.  
  
« - Il manque quelques sujets » fit observer la jeune femme qui emprunta la plume à Ginny et ajouta trois autres lignes au parchemin.  
  
Son geste frustra Hermione qui trouvait l'idée de cette liste complètement stupide et imbécile mais cela fit rire les jumeaux, Harry et Ginny, qui avaient retrouvé leur aspect naturel, venaient de trouver une autre alliée. Puis aussi soudainement que l'orage lors d'une belle journée d'été, Morrigan Adams se retrouva à miauler tel un matou chantant la sérénade par un soir de pleine lune. Les jumeaux s'esclaffèrent aussitôt, se frappant mutuellement dans les mains fiers de leur coup. Ils avaient saupoudré leur dernière invention dans l'assiette de l'amie de Hermione qu'ils savaient de nature joyeuse et blagueuse. C'était en effet très drôle surtout que ces cris ameuta les rejetons de Pattenrond qui arrivèrent à la file indienne. Même Molly sourit à la plaisanterie.  
  
Cependant, quelque chose clochait, mademoiselle Adams semblait éprouver quelques difficultés. Elle avait froncis les sourcils, ses pupilles s'étaient rétrécies, son visage avait pris une teinte dangereusement rouge. Ginny se leva telle une furie lorsqu'elle la vit placer une main sur sa gorge et l'autre sur sa poitrine. Elle faisait une réaction allergique. Elle se précipita vers Morrigan qui commençait sérieusement à manquer d'air, elle repoussa tout le monde qui s'était approché, les intima de dégager et de lui laisser de l'air. Hermione l'aida à l'allonger à même le sol qui était fait de pierre et qui aiderait à baiser sa température corporelle qui avait affreusement augmentée en quelques secondes. Il était évident maintenant que la jeune femme réagissait magiquement à un ingrédient quelconque de l'invention des jumeaux. Par réflexes, acquis des ses études en médico-magie, Ginny porta sa main au poignet droit de la jeune femme, à la recherche d'un bracelet de santé.  
  
Hermione ayant également comprit demandait déjà aux jumeaux de lui exposer la composition exacte de la poudre qu'ils avaient utilisée. Pendant ce temps Ginny trouvait effectivement un bracelet médical et tentait de lire ce qui y était inscrit fucus vesiculosus. Il s'agissait d'une sorte d'algue que les jumeaux reconnurent avoir utilisée pour la fabrication de leur poudre. Pendant ce temps, Molly avait déjà contacté Ste-Mangouste pour qu'il leur envoie rapidement un guérisseur de l'équipe volante.  
  
La respiration de mademoiselle Adams était de plus en plus laborieuse, ses yeux devenaient vitreux et son épiderme se recouvrait rapidement de pustules et de plaies cutanées. C'était une allergie sévère à en point douter et Ginny n'avait pas encore les compétences nécessaires pour régler le problème. Cependant, elle pouvait stabiliser l'évolution et tenter de lui redonner une respiration normale. Elle fit rapidement sortir tout le monde à l'exception de Dumbledore qui avait déjà amené près d'elle une cuvette d'eau bouillante et des linges propres. Molly apportant pour sa part des glaçons pendant que Hermione et Ginny commençaient à déshabiller la pauvre mademoiselle Adams qui n'opposait aucune résistance. Si elle avait tellement de difficulté à prendre son air, c'était parce que ses voix respiratoires étaient obstruées, Ginny fit donc une incantation pour remédier temporairement au problème. Immédiatement, l'air s'engouffra dans les poumons de la malade qui s'étouffa presque sur le coup. Les glaçons furent placés derrière la nuque de celle-ci dans le but de faire descendre la température, alors qu'ils appliqueraient les linges d'eau bouillante sur les plaies et les pustules qui recouvraient une bonne partie du corps de la jeune femme.  
  
Pour l'empêcher de tomber inconsciente, Ginny suréleva les jambes de Morrigan qui n'était maintenant vêtue que de ses sous-vêtements. Sa température corporelle continuait malheureusement à augmenter. Son corps combattait de la seule façon qu'il connaissait contre cette allergie. Ginny demanda à Dumbledore de métamorphoser le lavabo de la cuisine en un contenant capable d'immerger le corps de sa patiente, ce que le vieux mage fit. Avec Molly et Hermione, ils remplirent ensuite l'immense cuvette d'eau très froide et y ajoutèrent même des glaçons. On porta le corps de la jeune femme jusque là en on l'y plongea d'un coup. Le cri qu'elle poussa aurait pu réveiller les morts et accabla encore plus les gens qui étaient dehors, complètement impuissants.  
  
Ron qui avait été désigné pour attendre les secours à l'extérieur du siège pour ensuite les faire entrer à l'intérieur, arriva finalement avec les deux guérisseurs. Aussitôt Ginny leur exposa clairement la situation, résumant les actions posées et les symptômes observés. Pendant que l'un d'eux vérifiait l'état de la patience, l'autre félicitait chaudement la jeune Weasley pour son sang-froid et son savoir-faire. Sans son intervention, ils seraient probablement arrivés trop tard. Cette affirmation fit pousser un petit cri à Molly qui mit une main devant sa bouche, soutenue par Dumbledore qui tentait de la rassurer. Un portoloin fut créé et on enveloppa la patiente maintenant dans un état stable mais non critique dans d'épaisses couvertures. Hermione voulut aller avec son amie mais les guérisseurs préférèrent amener Ginny avec eux, ils auraient besoin d'elle pour remplir les dossiers médicaux.  
  
Ils étaient attendus à Ste-Mangouste par une équipe qui prit la relève des guérisseurs volants. On amena mademoiselle Adams dans une chambre d'examen où on interdit à Ginny d'entrer. Elle fut amenée au bureau des admissions où elle remplit les formulaires et une partie du dossier. La chef de département la reconnue et vint la voir, s'informant du motif de sa présence à l'hôpital son soir de congé. La jeune Weasley lui exposa le cas et aussitôt, la médicomage se dirigea vers la salle d'examen, entraînant Ginny dans son sillage, lorsqu'elles entrèrent l'équipe venait à peine de terminer d'installer confortablement la patiente qui avait dû avaler une potion qui l'avait fait tomber instantanément dans les bras de Morphée.  
  
Leur diagnostic était le même que celui de Ginny, allergie magique importante. La jeune femme remercia le ciel que mademoiselle Adams ait porté ce bracelet médical. Sans lui, elle aurait pu utiliser une incantation autre qui aurait eu de graves conséquences. Maintenant, sa vie n'était plus en danger. Des traitements lui seraient administrés sous peu pour les plaies et pustules cutanées. Sa température corporelle était revenue à la normale et sa respiration se faisait de façon naturelle. Sans aucun doute, elle mettrait quelques jours à s'en remettre mais elle était sortie d'affaire au grand soulagement de la jeune rouquine. Ginny fut autorisée à rester près d'elle et reçu de nouveau les félicitations de l'équipe de soin. Bientôt, Molly, Hermione ainsi que Dumbledore arrivèrent. Tout le monde aurait voulu venir mais pour des raisons de sécurité et de bon sens, certains s'en étaient abstenus. Harry avait été délégué pour prévenir Rogue qui devrait arriver sous peu.  
  
Constatant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand chose puisque la patiente dormait d'un sommeil magique, Dumbledore ramena Molly et Hermione rassurées au Siège alors que Ginny, qui expliquait la situation à Rogue qui était arrivé, s'était portée volontaire pour veiller sur elle pour la nuit, épargnant ce travail à l'équipe soignante débordée par une explosion magique survenue sur le Chemin de Traverse. Visiblement, Ginny ne serait pas la seule à passer une nuit blanche ce soir là, les membres de l'Ordre également.  
  
Ginny s'installa donc pour une longue nuit de veille médicale. Une pensée effleura son esprit pour sa première nuit seule avec Morrigan, elle s'était imaginée une autre sorte d'activité que la « veille »... Aussitôt elle se blâma d'avoir ce genre de pensées. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de penser cela. Elle ne pouvait pas ressentir de tels désirs. Son côté pervers, à moins que ce ne soit sa facette opportuniste, ne cessait de lui répéter qu'elle avait une nuit entière à passer dans la même pièce que celle qui habitait ses fantasmes depuis quelques temps. Bien sûr sa conscience revenait à la charge en disant que la pauvre était malade et que son état ne devait pas laisser place à de l'abus de sa part. Pourtant elle ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux de façonner les contours du corps étendu sur ce lit d'hôpital.  
  
Elle savait qu'en dessous de ce ridicule petit drap, elle était complètement nue. On lui avait appliqué un baume sur ses plaies et ses vêtements reposaient sur un petit bureau près de la porte. Elle devait combattre avec sa curiosité de lever le drap pour jeter un œil en dessous. Elle avait bien vu la jeune femme plus tôt ce soir là, elle avait même posé ses mains sur elle, elle l'avait déshabillé mais ce n'était pas la même chose. La situation était critique, urgente, elle devait réagir correctement et rapidement, elle s'était mise en mode « secours », ce qui avait bloqué toutes pensées inconcevables de remonter à son esprit. Maintenant que tout danger était écarté, pouvait-elle se permettre un simple regard ? Non bien sûr que non. Ce n'était pas bien. C'était carrément inconvenant.  
  
Toute une nuit, des heures durant, sa conscience et ses désirs s'affrontèrent dans un combat sans merci. Sa conscience en sortit victorieuse mais il s'en ait fallu de peu pour que la jeune femme succombe à lever le satané drap et d'assouvir son désir, désir qui frôlait le voyeurisme. À chaque heure, elle se levait de son fauteuil, allait prendre les signes vitaux de la patiente pour s'assurer que son état restait stable puis retournait à force de grands efforts à sa place sans soulever le drap ni trop attarder ses doigts sur sa peau. Peau qui d'ailleurs, reprenait peu à peu son aspect naturel. Le baume fonctionnait à merveille et avec un peu de chance, mademoiselle Adams n'aurait aucune cicatrice à exhiber en preuve de son épreuve.  
  
Au petit matin, le médicomage de garde pendant la nuit, vint à son tour s'assurer de l'état de la patiente. Ginny en profita pour lui soutirer quelques informations sur l'étendue des dégâts causés par l'explosion. Le sorcier paraissait épuisé par sa nuit de travail, il lui confirma qu'il s'agissait bien à première vue d'une attaque de mangemort, il y avait eu plusieurs blessés mais heureusement aucun décès à déplorer.  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, ce fut au tour de Rogue de pousser la porte de la chambre. Le professeur salua de la tête la jeune femme et fit entrer à sa suite une femme d'environ cinquante ans, l'air distingué et aristocratique. Suivait un homme tout aussi tiré à quatre épingles et un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années. Ginny devina qu'il s'agissait de la famille de mademoiselle Adams, aussi tenta-t-elle de s'éclipser pour les laisser avec la patiente qui dormait malheureusement toujours. Elle fut retenue prestement par Rogue qui lui intima de rester avec lui, il lui fit comprendre qu'il serait incapable de répondre correctement à ces moldus s'ils venaient qu'à poser des questions sur l'état de celle qu'ils considéraient comme leur fille.  
  
Après un court moment en silence devant le corps de la patiente, la femme se retourna vers Ginny et se présenta :  
  
« - Bonjour, je suis Kelly-Ann Stuart et voici mon mari Albert ainsi que mon fils Antony, nous sommes la famille de Morrigan. Selon ce que nous a expliqué Severus, elle aurait fait une réaction allergique c'est bien cela ? »  
  
Ginny acquiesça et expliqua simplement tout ce qui avait suivit les premières réactions jusqu'à peu avant leur arrivée. Kelly-Ann confirma que ce n'était pas la première fois que Morrigan réagissait de la sorte, on les avait d'ailleurs prévenu que la prochaine fois pouvait bien être la dernière. Toute la famille remercia chaleureusement la rouquine d'avoir sauvé la vie de la jeune femme. Ginny se sentait réellement mal à l'aise, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de constamment être félicitée de la sorte, le rouge lui monta aux joues. Comme la nuit avait été longue et que les renforts étaient maintenant arrivés pour veiller sur la patiente qui dormait toujours, la jeune Weasley prit congé et rentra se coucher. Elle était épuisée et un peu de sommeil ne serait pas superflu. Elle s'endormit en pensant, imaginant ce que le satané drap avait caché toute la nuit durant.

* * *

[RAR] :  
  
**Clodylia** : Merci pour ta review, en espérant que ce deuxième chapitre t'ait plu également.  
  
**Alixe** : Wow ! Tu trouves le temps de lire malgré béb ? Merci de nous avoir lu et contentes que cela te plaise. En espérant que la suite en fera autant. Pour l'idée de la bourse, vas-y gênes toi surtout pas, on a aucun droit dessus loll !  
  
**Minerve** : C'est certain que les parents ne vous laisseraient pas lire de telles histoires mais on sait l'avait uniquement pour avoir bonne conscience loll. Merci pour ta review. Pour ta question, on ne te répondra pas tout de suite, disons simplement que cette histoire sera « réaliste » on en dit pas plus...  
  
**Link9** : Eh bien c'est un plaisir de te faire plaisir loll ! Mais on avoue que c'est pas si évident que cela faire un slash féminin ! Bref, cette histoire nous a donné du fil à retorde et nous en donne encore mais on est confiante d'arriver à quelque chose de potable, du moins on l'espère ! Merci pour ta review, c'est toujours grandement appréci !  
  
**Boops** : Merci beaucoup pour tes bons mots, en espérant que la suite te plaise également.  
  
**Max la folle** : Eh bah, t'as trouvé un moyen pour venir nous lire ? T'as reconnue Mlle Adams lollll ! Il y a de forte chance en effet lolll ! Contentes que t'aie pu passer par là et que cette histoire te plaise. T'inquiète pas pour les lemons, Oly aura carte blanche du moins dans les limites d'acceptations du site !  
  
**Belval** : Merci d'être passé et d'avoir laissé un petit mot, c'est très apprécié. Pour le couple, on préfère ne rien dire, on peut juste dire que cette histoire sera « réaliste », tu en penses ce que tu veux.  
  
**Justemoi** : Accro ? C'est pas bien ça ! loll Merci pour ta review, c'est super gentil. 


	3. Rencontre de fantôme

[n/a] : Chapitre dédié à Hedwidge33 qui nous a fourni l'idée et l'inspiration pour ce chapitre qui contient peu d'action mais qui place des pièces pour le jeu à venir. Merci pour tes commentaires constructifs...

* * *

Chapitre troisième : Rencontre d'un fantôme

* * *

Quelques jours avaient passé depuis l'anniversaire de Harry qui s'était conclu abruptement par l'allergie de mademoiselle Adam qui l'avait conduit à Ste-Mangouste et une attaque de mangemorts sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ginny avait retrouvé son poste de bénévole à l'hôpital sorcier et profitait de ce fait pour rendre visite quotidiennement à mademoiselle Adam. Cette dernière allait de mieux en mieux et était continuellement supportée par sa famille qui restait à son chevet pratiquement toute la journée.

Ce jour-là, lorsque Ginny frappa doucement à la porte de l'hospitalisée et qu'elle entra sous son invitation, elle fut surprise de trouver non pas Kelly-Ann et sa famille mais bien une jeune femme d'une grande beauté, seule avec mademoiselle Adam et qui lui tenait la main dans un étau protecteur et possessif. La rouquine dut se forcer à adopter une attitude joyeuse et innocente, elle sourit à la malade qui lui servit un resplendissant sourire en retour et hocha simplement et poliment la tête vers l'inconnue.

« - Ah ! La voilà ! Liz, je voudrais te présenter Ginny Weasley, celle qui m'a sauvé la vie, Ginny, voici Liz... », les présenta Morrigan.

Les deux jeunes femmes se saluèrent de nouveau de la tête, poliment mais il était évident que les deux se jugeaient et jaugeaient du regard. Ginny fut la première à détourner le regard, elle se devait de rester professionnelle. Elle sourit de nouveau gentiment à mademoiselle Adam et alla jeter un œil dans le dossier de la patiente qui était à la tête du lit. Après une rapide lecture, elle reprit la parole mais son regard s'était attardé une seconde de trop sur les deux mains enlacées, ce qui fit que sa voix fut un peu plus sèche qu'à l'accoutumer :

« -Je vois que vous allez sortir probablement demain, commença-t-elle

Oui, c'est ce qu'a dit le guérisseur qui s'occupe de mon dossier, confirma la patiente en regardant droit dans les yeux la rouquine, tentant de déceler la raison de son changement de voix. Tout dépend des résultats de mes derniers tests, on devrait les avoir en fin d'après-midi.

C'est bien... », répondit simplement Ginny le nez de nouveau plongé dans le dossier, non pas pour véritablement le lire mais plus pour ne pas constamment fixer les deux mains entrelacées.

Elle quitta peu après, après avoir fait un vague signe de la tête aux deux jeunes femmes. Si Morrigan ne comprenait pas le subit changement d'attitude de la rouquine, son amie, elle, souriait à pleine dent, comme le ferait une personne ayant vaincu un ennemi.

Lorsque Ginny referma la porte de la chambre qu'occupait mademoiselle Adam, elle inspira longuement et se força à se calmer. Pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi ? Pourquoi la vue de ses deux mains enlacées la perturbait-elle autant ? Elle devait se ressaisir et vite ! Elle réagissait étrangement de plus en plus fréquemment et quelqu'un découvrirait sans doute un jour. Elle n'avait aucun droit sur mademoiselle Adam. Pire elle n'avait aucun droit de ressentir ce qui pointait en elle !

C'est l'esprit ailleurs qu'elle termina sa journée, elle fut complètement inutile et eut l'impression de nuire plus qu'autre chose. Lorsqu'elle sortit enfin de l'hôpital, elle préféra marcher un peu pour se rendre au Siège plutôt que de transplaner. Elle avait besoin d'air, besoin de réfléchir. Elle marcha, perdue dans ses pensées, ne prenant pas vraiment garde de l'endroit où la menait ses pas.

Puis c'est en relevant la tête qu'elle le vit, juste là, au coin d'une rue, lui tournant le dos, attendant le feu vert pour traverser. Son cœur s'arrêta l'instant d'un moment. Ce pouvait-il que ça soit réellement lui ? Depuis le temps qu'ils n'avaient plus de nouvelle de lui, certains le croyaient même mort. Etait-ce réellement Bill qui se tenait à quelques pas d'elle ? Suivant son impulsion, elle courut vers lui et le força à se retourner vivement. Là son cœur se figea encore, ce n'était pas son frère disparu. Bien que l'homme qui se trouvait à présent en face d'elle lui ressemblait énormément, on lisait facilement quelques années de plus sur son visage. Non, il ne s'agissait que d'un grand homme roux aux cheveux longs.

Ginny s'excusa promptement de son comportement déplacé et voulu tourner les talons mais cette fois, ce fut l'homme qui la retint. Il l'observa pendant un moment puis demanda d'une voix douce où pointait une certaine nostalgie :

« - Tu ne serais pas la fille de Molly par hasard ? Tu lui ressembles tellement lorsqu'elle avait ton âge... »

Ne sachant quoi répondre et ne se fiant pas sur sa capacité vocale, la jeune Weasley se contenta d'hocher la tête, tout en affirmant sa poigne sur sa baguette qui se trouvait dans sa poche. En temps de guerre on n'était jamais assez prudent, il pouvait s'agir d'un autre piège du Lord Noir et de ses acolytes même s'il aurait été étonnant de les voir évoluer dans le Londres moldu en plein jour. L'homme comprit la réticence de la jeune femme et recula de deux pas en levant les mains dans les airs, pour signifier qu'il n'était pas armé.

Ginny était troublé par la ressemblance de cet homme avec les membres de sa propre famille, il avait certains traits de sa mère en plus de sa chevelure rousse. Puis la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Il s'agissait sans doute du cousin de sa mère, un crackmol dont on ne parlait guerre dans la famille. Lorsqu'elle le vit se retourner pour partir, Ginny le retint de nouveau. Mut par une autre impulsion, Ginny tendit la main vers l'homme et se présenta, elle n'allait pas le laisser partir ainsi, elle était beaucoup trop curieuse pour ça :

« - Je suis Ginny Weasley et je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance, dit-elle d'une voix sûre et avec un sourire franc. Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure, je vous ai pris pour l'un de mes frères.

Pas d'offense mademoiselle, lui sourit gentiment l'homme. Je suis Benjamin Prewett, le cousin « crackmol » de votre mère. »

La fin de la phrase avait été dite sur un ton douloureux, comme si ce fait le blessait d'avantage qu'il ne le laissait paraître et l'homme avait perdu à ce moment son sourire. Cela intrigua Ginny mais elle ne le laissa paraître, par politesse, on l'avait bien élevé tout de même.

Il se dégageait de lui quelque chose qui poussait Ginny à lui faire confiance, quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait su décrire mais qui la réconfortait d'une certaine manière. C'est sans doute pour cette raison qu'elle accepta son offre d'aller prendre une tasse de thé dans un petit salon tout près et c'est sans doute le fait qu'elle n'ait pas fuit et qu'elle lui souriait qui avait poussé l'homme à lui proposer cette activité.

La jeune femme discuta avec l'homme pendant environ une demie heure, surtout de banalités sans grande importance. Il se renseigna sur la famille de sa cousine qu'il n'avait pas revue depuis des années, Ginny lui répondit vaguement, étant toujours un peu sur ses gardes. Les scribes de Voldemort pouvaient user de bien des artifices pour arriver à leur but...

Avant de se quitter, l'homme lui remis une carte d'affaire sur laquelle elle pourrait retrouver ses coordonnées si jamais elle avait envie de le revoir. Étrangement, Ginny se dit que c'était là une possibilité intéressante. Il y avait un courant qui passait entre eux et elle s'en était rendue compte rapidement. Benjamin était de nature joyeuse et semblait posséder un bon sens de l'humour.

Sur le chemin de retour, l'esprit de Ginny fonctionnait à plein régime. En plus de se questionner sur les véritables raisons de l'exclusion de ce cousin de la famille de sa mère, la jeune femme ne pouvait se sortir de la tête tous les questionnements qui revenaient la hanter depuis quelques temps. En plus la vision des deux mains entrelacées la perturbait plus qu'elle ne voulait réellement se l'avouer. Tout cela la mettait dans un état peu commun pour elle, elle recherchait continuellement la solitude, fuyait les autres et refusait de faire sa propre introspection, trop effrayée de ce qu'elle pourrait bien trouver au fond d'elle-même.

Ce soir là, Ginny n'osa pas aborder le sujet directement avec sa mère, elle attendit donc le lendemain matin, alors qu'elles étaient seules dans la cuisine. Ne sachant pas trop comment amener le sujet, elle opta donc pour la manière directe :

« - Tu sais qui j'ai rencontré hier en me promenant dans Londres ? »

Oup, mauvaise tactique... Molly se mit immédiatement à paniquer... Pourquoi Ginny avait été dans le Londres moldu sans protection ? Et patati et patata... La plus jeune Weasley dut calmer sa mère avant de pouvoir poursuivre sur la voie où elle voulait amener la discussion. Une fois fait, elle continua :

« - J'ai cru voir Bill au coin d'une rue mais lorsque je me suis précipitée, j'ai vite compris qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais je devais lui être également vaguement familière puisque cet homme m'a tout de suite demandé si j'étais ta fille...

Ginny, tu sais très bien que Vold... Que le mage Noir..., commença Molly toujours un peu sous le choc des déclarations de sa fille.

MAMAN, répliqua Ginny qui dut respirer pour se calmer. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un mangemort mais bien de Benjamin Prewett. »

Le nom tomba comme le tonnerre par une belle journée de printemps. Molly dut s'asseoir et mit une main sur sa poitrine, comme si ce nom lui rappelait des souvenirs douloureux. Ginny s'en inquiéta, elle savait que Benjamin était un sujet tabou dans la famille de sa mère à cause de sa condition de crackmol mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé que sa mère puisse être aussi troublée par le simple fait de prononcer son nom. La rouquine n'avait d'ailleurs jamais réellement compris que sa mère, de nature si douce et conciliante, raye catégoriquement de sa vie un cousin uniquement parce qu'il n'était pas doué de pouvoir magique. Son inquiétude fit place à la surprise lorsque sa mère se ressaisissant soudainement, se leva et inspecta frénétiquement sa fille de la tête aux pieds. Elle lui posait plusieurs questions à une vitesse folle. Elle semblait effrayée. Ginny dut user de la force pour la rassir et la calmer.

« - Maintenant, tu te calmes maman et tu m'expliques ce qui te fait perdre ainsi tes esprits... »

Molly dut respirer fortement à quelques reprises pour effectivement se calmer. Puis voyant l'air déterminé de sa fille, elle se résolut à lui parler franchement et de lui dévoiler la vérité.

« - Benjamin n'est pas véritablement un crackmol, commença-t-elle encore légèrement bouleversée.

Expliques toi, l'incita Ginny qui voulait avoir des réponses et les aurait

Disons qu'il a préféré quitter la famille suite à un incident et depuis il vit comme un moldu...

Quel incident ? demanda de nouveau Ginny.

Il y a eu une violente dispute un jour, à une réunion de famille, dans ce temps là, Bill n'était encore qu'un bébé. Puis Benjamin est parti et n'est jamais revenu. Plus personne en parle pour éviter d'autres querelles.

Ça ne vous ressemble pas, déclara confusément Ginny. Quel était le sujet de la dispute ?

Je ne crois pas que tu sois ... » commença la mère Weasley mais voyant le regard que venait de lui lancer son « bébé », elle comprit qu'elle devait tout déballer, qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas ainsi. Sa petite fille était une femme maintenant et il était inutile de se leurrer à ce sujet.

« - Benjamin est, différent de nous, tenta-t-elle mais voyant que sa fille ne bronchait pas elle continua. Il n'avait pas de petite amie ni de fiancée... Il avait un petit copain... »

Le dernier bout de phrase avait été presque chuchoté, comme si Molly avait peur d'avouer un tel fait. Ginny pour sa part se contenta d'hausser simplement un sourcil. Sa famille n'avait pas la réputation d'être homophobe pourtant, bien sûr quelques vieux oncles discréditaient cette orientation sexuelle mais jamais Molly ou Arthur n'avaient passé de commentaires désobligeants sur ce sujet. Elle comprit le malaise de sa mère lorsqu'elle l'entendit continuer :

« - Son petit copain, un garçon très bien de ce que je me souviens, avait une maladie... une maladie incurable... »

Rare étaient les maladies qui restaient incurables dans le monde magique. Ginny dut faire fonctionner son esprit rapidement puis percuta ! Le copain de Benjamin était séropositif... Elle comprenait mieux la réaction de sa famille mais ne l'approuvait pas pour autant. S'en suivit une discussion entre la mère et la fille. Ce fut une des premières fois que Molly Weasley prenait réellement conscience qu'elle s'entretenait non plus avec sa petite fille mais avec une jeune femme avec des opinions et des idées bien à elle.

Ginny appris que la famille Prewett, une famille de sorciers depuis plusieurs générations et respectées dans la communauté magique de Grande-Bretagne, n'avait rien contre le fait en tant que tel que Benjamin soit homosexuel, c'était plutôt la maladie de son copain qui les effrayait. Le VIH était une maladie qui ne pardonnait pas et qui inquiétait beaucoup de gens, sorciers ou pas.

Lorsqu'elle monta se coucher ce soir-là, Ginny ne put s'empêcher de repenser à sa discussion avec sa mère. Benjamin Prewett lui était apparu sympathique mais après avoir parlé avec sa mère, l'homme lui apparaissait encore plus aimable. Peut-être qu'elle devrait chercher à le revoir après tout. Elle avait le sentiment qu'il pouvait lui apporter quelque chose. Quoi ? Elle ne le savait pas mais quelque chose...

Elle finit par s'endormir mais ses rêves la privèrent d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Depuis la veille, elle ne cessait de revoir à tout moment des images confuses de son dernier entretient avec mademoiselle Adam. Elle fit un cauchemar vraiment étrange où l'inconnue de la chambre la suivait aux pas et ne cessait de rire d'elle. Cette très belle jeune femme, Ginny devait l'avouer, revêtait des traits affreux et riait d'un rire gras, presque démoniaque. La rouquine s'éveilla en sueur, la respiration haletante. Elle passa à la salle de bain et s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide en prenant garde de ne pas réveiller Hermione qui dormait pourtant à poings fermés.

Elle retourna à son lit et appliqua la technique du « je pense à quelque chose de bien pour me changer les idées et retrouver le sommeil ». Elle pensa à diverses choses apaisantes mais son esprit la ramena vite à l'objet de son désir et pour une rare fois, elle laissa ses pensées vagabonder librement, sans les retenir. Elle s'autorisa à s'imaginer des choses qu'habituellement elle refoulait ou niait être des désirs personnels. Puis c'est avec un tout autre genre de rêve qu'elle retrouva le sommeil, le genre de rêve qui vous fait sourire bêtement lorsque vous dormez et qui vous laisse dans un état indescriptible le matin au réveil...

* * *

[RAR] :

Max l'exilée : Contentes de te revoir dans nos reviews la folle ! Seigneur, nous les reines du slash réaliste ? T'as oublié de prendre tes petites pilules ce matin loll. Merci pour ta review, c'est toujours apprécié.

Justemoi : Merci pour tes bons mots qui nous vont droit au cœur, c'est très gentil.

Alinemcb54 : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un petit mot, c'est gentil et toujours apprécié.

Demoiselle Altanien : Merci pour tes bons mots, en espérant ne pas te décevoir pour la suite...

Jo the witch : Merci pour tes gentilles reviews, on est toujours contentes de te lire...

???? : Euh... la suite est pour maintenant ! Merci pour ta review

Alixe : Merci de trouver le temps de nous lire malgré ta petite famille, on apprécie beaucoup.

Hedwidge33 : T'as vu on t'as prise aux mots et on te remercie pour tes merveilleuses idées et tes commentaires constructifs. Merci pour ton aide. Merci également pour ta review, c'est toujours apprécié !

Minerve : Nous on ne dit rien, Ginny avec Morrigan ou non... Motus et bouche cousue ! loll Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review, c'est gentil.

Link9 : Euh le quoi ? Le cul ? Connaît pas ça ! loll Sérieusement, il y en aura mais pas pour tout de suite (pars pas... reviens... on veut pas te perdre... lol). Bubble et moi sommes en négociations présentement pour mettre un mini-lemon dans le prochain chapitre... Sauras-tu l'attendre sans trop nous en vouloir ? Merci pour ton petit mot, c'est grandement apprécié !


	4. Nos reves ne sont que des désirs que ref...

n/a : **Chapitre avec contenu pouvant choquer certaines ames sensibles, nous préférons vous en avertir !** (sérieusement, nous avons fait bien pire et nous prévoyons faire bien pire ... Cependant, nous ne voudrions pas que certaines personnes soient offusquées par la petite dose d'érotisme que nous avons incorporé... A bon entendeur ! Bonne lecture.)

P.S. Une petite review, c'est toujours apprécié et ca fait si chaud au coeur ... pensez donc a nous ! petit regard de chien battu

* * *

Nos rêves ne sont que des désirs que refoule notre conscience !

* * *

Comment pouvait-on croire que l'eau froide d'une douche, le matin au réveil, pouvait permettre à nos sens de retrouver un semblant d'état « normal » ? C'était la question que Ginny se posait en sautillant d'un pied à l'autre sous le froid jet d'eau de la cabine de douche qu'elle occupait. C'était certes saisissant et avait le mérite de refroidir son corps qui avait été une fois de plus couvert de sueur au réveil mais cela ne chassait pas les flashs de son rêve qui s'imposaient à son esprit avec tellement de véracité qu'elle s'y serait crue pour un peu. Peut-être que finalement, la douche n'était pas une bonne idée. Pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle se retrouve exactement là où son esprit lubrique avait fantasmé qu'elle se retrouvait avec quelqu'un d'autre quelques temps auparavant ?

Définitivement, la douche n'était pas le meilleur endroit être à ce moment-là. Refermant les robinets, la jeune femme sortit de l'endroit maudit et s'épongea rapidement à l'aide de l'épaisse serviette éponge qu'elle aimait tant mais qu'elle détestait à l'instant. Habituellement, si douce, confortable et chaude, la serviette la réconfortait, la dorlotait, caressait sa peau innocemment. Pourtant, là, tout ce qu'elle lui offrait c'était un sentiment de frustration si grand qu'elle en laissa échapper un grognement de frustration et la serviette alla terminer sans cérémonie dans le panier à linges sales dans un lancer rageur. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout lui rappelle ce maudit rêve ? Pourquoi cette serviette ne pouvait-elle pas remplacer la chaleur du corps de cette personne inconnue qui avait hanté sa nuit une fois de plus ? Pourquoi ce n'était pas ce fichu corps si chaud, si invitant, si enivrant qui la caressait à la place de ce maudit bout de tissu éponge ?

Appuyant ses deux mains sur le rebord du lavabo, elle se força à inspirer par le nez et à relâcher l'air lentement pas la bouche. Elle devait se ressaisir, il en allait de sa santé mentale se disait-elle. Fermant les yeux pour reprendre la contrôle de son esprit si peu coopératif, elle le revitâ€ Le doigt ! Elle revécut avec une exactitude si parfaite, le trajet qu'avait effectué ce simple doigt de cette personne inconnue sur la totalité de son corps qui brûlait sous ce geste pourtant si simpliste. Le doigt avait commencé du bout de sa grosse orteil pour remonter avec une lenteur et une sensualité à tuer d'impatience les moines les plus chastes. Il avait trouvé son chemin à travers mollet, genou, cuisse, hanche, faisant une pause sur son ventre, taquinant son nombril, puis remontant le long de son sternum. Le fautif, s'était frayé un chemin entre ses deux seins sans même les effleurer puis s'était attardé sur sa gorge. Avec douceur, il était venu se cacher derrière son oreille gauche puis s'était perdu dans sa rousse chevelure avant de retrouver son chemin et de recommencer en sens inverse, toujours avec cette lenteur à damner. Un simple doigt avait réussi à la rendre complètement soumise, du moins dans son rêve.

Une claque mentale, un soupir si bruyant qu'il aurait pu être entendu d'un sourd et un lavage de dents plus tard, la rouquine était prête à tenter de nouveau, d'agir comme si rien n'avait été, comme si ce rêve n'avait jamais été. Mentir. Mentir à son entourage qui s'inquiétait de la voir si renfermée, si taciturne, si secrète. Pire ! Se mentir à elle-même en refusant d'accepter que de tels désirs puissent être siens. Se faire du mal elle-même en repoussant toujours et encore le moment où elle devrait se retrouver seule avec sa conscience. Ce moment n'était pas encore arrivé, et ainsi, elle descendit manger rapidement avant d'aller effectuer son dernier jour de bénévolat à Ste-Mangouste avant son retour en classe, son retour à sa petite vie étudiante.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle passait devant la chambre qui avait accueilli quelques jours mademoiselle Adam, la jeune Weasley ne put retenir un petit soupir. Depuis qu'elle avait reçu son congé par les médicomages, la jeune juriste n'avait pas recroisé le chemin de Ginny. Elle lui avait fait parvenir un cadeau de remerciement au siège à son intention, un petit bocal contenant un superbe poisson bleu et noir, à l'air majestueux. Une petite carte accompagnait l'envoi où mademoiselle Adam remerciait une fois de plus de tout son cœur la rouquine qui lui avait sauvé la vie. À toutes les fois que le regard de Ginny se posait sur Télesphore, le poisson, une image s'imposait automatiquement dans l'esprit de la jeune femme : deux mains enlacées. La jeune Weasley en était venue à ne plus apprécier l'être à branchies et heureusement que Hermione lui rappelait de le nourrir, parce que la jeune femme aurait pu le laisser mourir sans même le vouloir ni s'en rendre compte. Elle n'était pas du genre à maltraiter les animaux innocents mais pour une raison inconnue, Télesphore la faisait souffrir et Ginny détestait souffrir.

Ce fut une autre journée éprouvante à Ste-Mangouste. Les mangemorts avaient attaqué de nouveau et on déplorait beaucoup de blessés, ce qui augmentait considérablement la tâche des divers intervenants médicaux de l'établissement qui étaient déjà plus qu'épuisés vu la situation. Ajouter à cela, dans le cas de Ginny, un épuisement moral, cela vous donnait une jeune femme, début vingtaine ayant tous les traits physiques d'un zombie ambulant. Elle aurait fait un excellent cobaye d'expérimentation pour les étudiants de Poudlard.

La rouquine se laissa tomber lourdement dans le premier fauteuil qu'elle croisa à son retour au Siège. Sa mère, ayant entendu quelqu'un arriver, se précipita à sa rencontre.

« Chérie, tu es dans un état lamentableâ€ Va donc te reposer un peu avant le repas, j'enverrai quelqu'un te prévenir »

Molly s'inquiétait plus que quiconque de l'état de sa cadette. Elle la voyait dépérir physiquement et se demandait si sa fille était apte à subir la session d'Université Magique qui approchait à grands pas. Mais par-dessus tout, la mère Weasley, sentait que son « bébé » cachait bien plus important. Elle avait vu pleuvoir avant et verrait bien d'autres orages également. En plus, on ne pouvait tromper une mère sur ce genre de chose. Sa petite fille n'allait pas bien et que Merlin en soit témoin, elle ne savait que faire pour lui venir en aide. Il n'existait pas pires tortures pour une mère !

Ginny suivit les conseils de sa mère et monta péniblement les marches menant à sa chambre qu'elle partageait avec Hermione qui était, heureusement, absente pour l'instant. Elle se laissa tomber littéralement sur le matelas, ne prenant même pas la peine de se déshabiller, ni même d'enlever ses chaussures. De travers dans son lit, vêtue de ses vêtements de soins, la rouquine s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha le douillet oreiller.

Dans l'état qu'elle était, elle ne trouva pas la force de se plaindre lorsque le « rêve » revint s'imposer aux brumes de son esprit endormi. Une main ! Une main si chaude, si douce, si attentionnée. Une main créant des arabesques de caresse sur sa peau. Une main exploratrice et conquérante qui s'appropriait avec délectation, le corps soumis et complètement à sa merci de la rouquine. Une main qui se promenait avec une complète insouciance de l'état dans lequel elle laissait sa victime pourtant plus que consentante. Une paume, cinq doigts. Comment quelque chose d'aussi banal, lorsque l'on y repensait, pouvait vous procurer autant de plaisirs ? Comment cette partie de l'anatomie que tous usent sans même y penser dans tellement de situation, comment pouvait-elle provoquer ; frissons, frémissements et tressaillements ? Une main, si parfaite, si tendre, si â€ Vigoureuse ? Non, ce n'était plus la même main qui la touchait soudainement :

« Ginny, réveille-toi par Merlin ! Maman fait dire que le repas est prêt ! »

Cette voix ... Ron ... L'esprit de Ginny mit plusieurs secondes à se reconnecter à la réalité, il voulait désespérément rester dans le monde des rêves. Il voulait désespérément rester dans CE rêve ! À contrecœur, la rouquine consentit à suivre son frère qui visiblement avait faim lui alors qu'elle ne savait même pas si la nourriture terrestre arriverait à combler ce besoin indescriptible qui grandissait de jour en jour en elle. Non, la nourriture n'y pouvait rien. Elle seule le pouvait mais elle ne le voulait.

La jeune femme se força à se changer avant de descendre, question de se rendre un peu plus présentable. Elle passa à la salle de bain et s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide, tenta de coiffer sa chevelure de feu et changea de vêtements, abandonnant ses habits de travail avec le linge sale pour revêtir jean et t-shirt. Ginny alla rejoindre les autres qui l'attendaient pour commencer le repas. Lorsqu'elle passa près de son père, ce dernier l'embrassa délicatement puis lui sourit, tentant de redonner, par ce simple geste, un peu de joie de vivre à sa fille. Consciente des efforts de ses parents, la rouquine se força à sourire et prit place près de Hermione qui ne semblait pas avoir plus d'entrain qu'elle-même à ce moment. L'ancienne préfète affichait un air songeur, ses sourcils trahissaient son intense activité cérébrale, il ne fallait pas être devin pour s'apercevoir que quelque chose tracassait la jeune femme. En temps normal, Ginny s'en serait inquiétée, elle aurait offert son aide à son amie, tentant de l'appuyer de son mieux mais cette fois, la rouquine ne s'en sentait pas la force ni le désir. Elle se sentit coupable un instant puis se dit qu'elle avait déjà suffisamment de ce qui lui trottait dans sa propre tête sans chercher à comprendre les autres. Égoïste ? Peut-être. Mais Ginny savait qu'elle ne serait d'aucune aide pour son amie dans l'état où elle était, aussi bien tenter de penser un peu à soi dans des occasions pareilles. Et puis ...Qui s'offrait pour l'aider elle ? Personne. Personne ne comprenait sa détresse. Personne ne pouvait comprendre sa détresse. Personne ne devait comprendre sa détresse !

Malgré la présence au siège de Dumbledore et de quelques autres personnes de l'Ordre, Ginny s'excusa tôt et monta à sa chambre. Elle voulait être seule, passer un peu de temps en tête-à-tête avec elle-même. C'était sans compter sur l'insistance de sa mère qui vint s'enquérir de son état, la maternant jusqu'à l'exaspérer. Puis, ce fut le tour de Hermione qui monta à son tour. Pouvait-elle lui en vouloir, après tout, elles partageaient la même chambre, malgré tout, la rouquine fit semblant de dormir profondément, empêchant son amie de tenter d'amorcer une discussion. C'était un comportement inhabituel pour Ginny mais elle ne sentait pas la force d'affronter l'esprit redoutable de Hermione.

Elle avait beau feindre le sommeil, elle ne dormait pas pour autant. Quand ce n'était pas son propre esprit qui la poussait à pousser un peu plus loin son introspection, s'étaient des images de son maudit rêve qui revenaient au galop la hanter. Tentant de chasser ses pensées qui ne devaient pas être siennes, Ginny se retourna dans un soupir. Mal lui en prit puisque sa compagne de chambre semblait n'attendre que ce geste, comme un chasseur attendant patiemment que sa proie se dévoile. Le regard de la jeune Weasley tomba sur Hermione, assise en tailleur sur son lit, les yeux fixés sur elle, en silence, réfléchissant. Il se passa un long moment avant que l'ancienne préfète de Griffondor daigne parler. Ginny attendit comme un condamné attendant sa sentence, que la jeune femme daigne lui dévoiler son verdict. Elle redoutait cette discussion. Elle pouvait toujours se retourner de nouveau et refuser tout bonnement de répondre à Hermione mais elle la savait plus tenace que cela. De plus, ce genre de comportements ne l'aiderait en rien. Elle attendit donc, anxieusement, que son amie prenne la parole.

« - Tu m'inquiètes, tu sais ? Non, attends, laisse moi terminer ... Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui te ronge de par l'intérieur. Tu veux pas en parler, c'est ton droit et je ne te forcerai pas la main. Je veux simplement que tu saches que je suis là. Que tu peux compter sur moi, peu importe le sujet »

La jeune Weasley, ferma un moment les yeux et soupira. Comment Hermione, aussi gentille et serviable qu'elle pouvait être, comment pouvait-elle l'aider avec ce problème ? Personne ne le pouvait. Ginny savait que son amie s'inquiétait, qu'elle voulait simplement rendre service, être là pour elle mais la rouquine ne pouvait tout simplement pas concevoir une manière d'aborder un tel sujet avec elle. Comment pouvait-on ouvrir son esprit et ses tourments à quelqu'un d'autre alors que l'on refusait nous-même de s'y aventurer ? Voyant que sa tentative ne mènerait à rien, du moins pour l'instant, Hermione renonça temporairement et se glissa sous ses couvertures en silence. Étrangement, Ginny lui en fut reconnaissante.

Le lendemain était planifié comme étant la journée des achats pour le retour en classe des étudiants. Hermione, qui entamerait sa dernière année et Ginny à qui il lui en restait deux, avaient dû produire un itinéraire précis de leurs déplacements prévus. L'Ordre placerait quelques-uns de ses membres à des points stratégiques pour assurer un surplus de sécurité. La rentrée prochaine pour un grand nombre d'élèves, tous niveaux confondus, était une bonne raison pour les mangemorts d'attaquer. Escortée par sa mère et Hermione, la jeune Weasley fit rapidement le tour des boutiques où elle devait se procurer son matériel ou autres fournitures. De retour au Chaudron Baveur, la rouquine eut du mal à convaincre sa mère de la laisser seule, faire un tour dans le Londres moldu. Ginny avait besoin de changer d'air et elle put compter sur l'aide inespérée de Hermione qui convint Molly de laisser sa fille se divertir un peu. Ginny avait depuis des années, reçut une formation spéciale et devait être capable de se défendre dignement en cas d'attaque. C'est tout de même à contrecœur que la mère Weasley regarda sa plus jeune emprunter la porte donnant sur la rue moldue.

La rouquine marcha un long moment, l'esprit ailleurs, n'ayant véritablement aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se dirigeait. Elle laissait ses pas la guider, la conduire où bon leur sembleraient. Étrangement, elle se retrouva près de l'endroit où elle avait rencontré pour la première fois le cousin de sa mère, Benjamin. Inconsciemment, elle scruta les gens déambulant, tentant de l'apercevoir. Puis, un souvenir lui revint comme un flash, la carte d'affaire qu'il lui avait laissée ! Elle l'avait mise dans son porte-monnaie, elle la ressortie et regarda l'adresse indiquée. Son bureau se trouvait à trois coins de rues. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi ni comment, elle marcha la distance et s'arrêta pile devant la petite plaque de bronze où elle put lire en lettres gravées : _Benjamin Prewett, comptable_. Toujours mue par une force étrange, elle poussa la porte de bois et se retrouva dans ce qui était sans doute l'accueil de l'entreprise. Quelques fauteuils, une table bases, des revues moldues, des murs peint d'un jaune doré et finalement un grand comptoir derrière lequel se tenait une vieille dame aux cheveux grisonnants. Apercevant la rouquine, cette dernière lui sourit aimablement et s'informa de ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour lui venir en aide. Ne sachant trop quoi dire, Ginny bégaya quelques mots inaudibles et incohérents mais fut sauvée par l'entrée en scène de Benjamin qui sortait de ce qui devait être son bureau personnel, avec des dossiers plein les mains.

« - Albertine, pourriez-vous je vous prie classer ces dossiers », l'homme s'arrêta voyant la fille de sa cousine puis reprit d'une voix où pointait la surprise : « Ginny ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir pour tout te dire ... Non pas que je n'en sois pas heureux, loin de là mais je croyais que tu ... Enfin, bref. Je suis heureux de te revoir. »

La jeune Weasley hocha simplement la tête et sourit nerveusement à l'homme devant elle. Benjamin déposa ses dossiers et s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant :

« - Je peux t'être utile à quelque chose en particulier ou es-tu venue simplement pour m'inviter à prendre le thé ? », demanda-t-il narquoisement.

Retrouvant la faculté de prononcer des mots, Ginny lui répondit qu'il s'agissait de la deuxième option et s'excusa de s'être présentée sans d'abord aviser de sa venue, il s'agissait d'un manque de politesse qui aurait fait frémir sa pauvre mère qui croyait l'avoir bien élevée. Benjamin rit de la réplique de la jeune femme et avisa sa secrétaire qu'il sortait, il agrippa son veston d'habit et alla ouvrir la porte à Ginny en galant homme qu'il était. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'au même petit salon de thé qui les avait accueillis quelques jours plus tôt et eurent même droit à la même table. L'air était lourd, Ginny ne savait pas pourquoi elle se retrouvait là. Pourquoi ses pas l'avaient mené à lui et ce qu'elle faisait assis avec lui à prendre le thé sans savoir quoi dire. Benjamin n'était pas dupe, il voyait bien que quelque chose tracassait la jeune femme et il faisait tout en son pouvoir pour tenter de la mettre à l'aise. Lorsque la serveuse quitta après avoir déposé la théière fumante et quelques gâteaux, la rouquine prit une grande inspiration et décida de se lancer, si elle avait fait confiance à ses pas un peu plus tôt, elle pouvait bien faire confiance à son esprit non ? Alors pourquoi avait-elle cette boule de nœuds au creux de l'estomac ?

« - Honnêtement, je n'ai aucune idée du pourquoi ni du comment j'ai abouti dans votre bureau », commença Ginny.

« - Une impulsion ? », demanda avec le sourire l'homme.

« - On peut dire cela oui », répondit Ginny avec un semblant de sourire.

« - Et si on commençait par des banalités, sans doute te sentirais-tu plus à l'aise ? Comment vas-tu Ginny ? », demanda l'homme en souriant gentiment.

La jeune femme apprécia la tentative de son interlocuteur et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se permit de sourire vraiment. Ils discutèrent de nouveau que de banalités sans grande importance. Échangeant sur quelques souvenirs, quelques expériences vécues. Ginny informa de son mieux l'homme sur la guerre qui se déroulait dans le monde magique. Ce dernier en était bien entendu conscient mais n'avait pas saisit toute l'ampleur de la problématique, ne fréquentant plus la communauté magique depuis plusieurs années déjà. Ils passèrent près de deux heures à parler ensemble, prenant de plus en plus d'aisance à mesure que le temps passait. Benjamin fit promettre à Ginny de revenir le visiter, un jour où elle n'aurait pas de classe, il lui avoua prendre grand plaisir à ces petites discussions anodines. Bien qu'elle ne l'ait pas ouvertement déclaré, Ginny devait bien s'admettre qu'elle aussi aimait bien ces moments passés en la compagnie de l'homme.

Ce soir là, elle retourna au Siège, l'esprit un peu moins lourd, comme si le simple fait d'avoir trouvé en ce cousin éloigné quelqu'un pour l'écouter sans la juger, réussissait à la faire se sentir mieux. Elle retrouva le confort de son matelas que très tard, ayant dû, tout comme Hermione, boucler ses valises pour son départ prochain pour l'Université Magique.

Le matin du départ pour son retour à la vie étudiante, Ginny regretta ses anciens voyages en Poudlard Express. Maintenant détentrice d'un permis de transplanation, c'est ainsi qu'elle se rendit dans l'aire d'arrivée de sa faculté. Comme la plupart des lieux publiques magiques, l'enceinte de Raravis n'offrait pas le luxe de transplaner, pour des mesures de sécurités il va s'en dire, donc un parc adjacent était mis à leur disposition pour employer ce moyen de transport. Accompagnée à sa droite de Hermione, Ginny marcha vers sa chambre en saluant quelques connaissances de la tête. Au détour d'un petit sentier parsemé d'arbustes, elles tombèrent sur mademoiselle Adam qu'elles n'avaient pas revue depuis son séjour à Ste-Mangouste. Si Hermione laissa tomber sa malle ainsi que la cage de Pattenrond pour aller serrer fortement son amie dans ses bras, Ginny se contenta d'un bref signe de la tête. Elle n'en avait pas conscience, mais elle serrait tellement fortement le bocal du pauvre Télesphore, qu'il menaçait de craquer sous la pression. Le poisson fut sauvé par l'arrivée de Neville tentant de transporter sans l'échapper, un immense pot de grès contenant une plante quelconque qui n'avait pas l'air commode. Le pauvre Londubat chancelait sous le poids de sa plante qui devait mesure près de deux mètres. Profitant de la distraction, Ginny fourra son bocal et Télesphore dans les mains de Hermione et se précipita vers Neville pour l'aider avec son fardeau. Le jeune homme entamait sa dernière année d'étude en Botanique et avait choisit de faire une thèse sur cette plante au nom imprononçable mais qui avait d'importantes capacités curatives.

Neville remercia chaudement Ginny de son aide. Cette dernière demanda à Hermione de lui faire la faveur d'amener ses bagages et son poisson dans sa chambre alors qu'elle aiderait l'ancien Griffondor à monter sa plante peu coopérative dans son dortoir. Cette solution lui permettait d'échapper à un échange avec mademoiselle Adam à qui elle n'aurait rien trouvé à dire.

De retour dans sa chambre, Ginny remarqua que Hermione avait simplement laissé sa malle près de son lit et avait déposé Télesphore sur son bureau de travail. À première vue, Memphis, sa compagne de chambrée, était déjà arrivée et déjà repartie, sans doute pour aller rejoindre son petit copain. La jeune femme entreprit donc de défaire sa malle et de se réinstaller pour l'année scolaire à venir. N'ayant pas de cours avant le lendemain matin, la rouquine, fatiguée de contempler les quatre murs de sa chambre, prit un manteau de denim et descendit au « Square », le café étudiant de sa faculté où elle espérait retrouver quelques amis d'études. Malgré la reprise des cours et tout ce que cela impliquait, tous étaient heureux de se revoir et ce fut une soirée bien arrosée d'alcool et où Ginny trouva même à rire un peu.

On lui proposa à quelques reprises de l'accompagner jusqu'à sa chambre mais à tout coup, la rouquine s'esquiva poliment. Elle ne fut pas trop étonnée de constater qu'une fois de plus, sa co-chambreuse n'était pas là et elle se laissa tomber lourdement dans son lit. Sans doute aidé par les nuées causées par l'alcool, l'esprit de Ginny l'amena au pays des rêves rapidement. Au départ, les songes de la rouquine furent normaux. Autant normaux que peuvent l'être des rêves sur des lapins sortant de grimoires ou de tartines à la confiture mangées avec délectation. Puis, il revint ... Ce fameux rêve ... Ce rêve maudit.

Tout commençait dans une cabine de douche, Ginny laissait couler l'eau sur sa peau, se délectant de l'atmosphère de calme qui l'entourait. Puis sans qu'elle ne s'en rendre réellement compte, les gouttes d'eau acceptaient dans leurs jeux sur le corps de la jeune femme, un nouveau joueur. En fait, il s'agissait d'un doigt, un simple doigt. Graduellement, à mesure que le corps de Ginny en demandait toujours plus, le doigt et l'eau accueillaient d'autres complices, d'autres doigts, une main. Traçant des arabesques complexe sur l'entièreté de l'épiderme de la jeune femme, cette main menait Ginny au désespoir, refusant de la toucher là où elle désirait le plus être touchée.

Soudainement, comme c'est souvent le cas dans les rêves, Ginny se retrouvait dans un tout autre endroit. Sa peau toujours couverte de gouttelettes, elle était étendue sur un lit, toujours nue et à la merci de cette main, maintenant rejointe par une deuxième. Toujours en refusant de toucher les endroits névralgiques, ces deux mains appartenant à une personne non-identifiée, arrachaient frissons et tremblements de plaisir et de délectation à la jeune femme.

Puis, tout à coup, tout cessait. Plus de main, plus de doigt, seulement un souffle, chaud et enivrant. Un souffle qui prenait naissance derrière son oreille et qui lentement, délicatement, se frayait un chemin, s'arrêtant un bref instant au-dessus de la pointe de ses seins puis continuant son chemin vers le sud, s'attardant à nouveau au niveau du nombril. Au moment, où Ginny aurait vendu son âme à Lucifer lui-même pour sentir ce doux souffle sur son intimité, le tout cessait de nouveau, la laissant au bord du désespoir, complètement haletante et insatisfaite.

Et venaient ensuite la mielleuse tirade qu'une voix sensuelle et chaude chuchotait à son oreille, la gavant de mots doux et enivrants. À tout coup, Ginny fermait les yeux pour mieux apprécier toute la douceur des paroles, se laissant bercer par cette voix si apaisante, si mélodieuse. Finalement, comme à chaque fois, la mystérieuse personne, s'éclipsait sans un mot, après un bref et chaste baiser sur les lèvres gonflées de désir de Ginny.

À tout coup, Ginny se réveillait en sursaut, tentant de retenir son amante mystérieuse. Car ce qu'il y avait de plus troublant dans le fait de faire ce genre de rêve, n'était pas nécessairement la nature même du rêve mais bien l'aspect de la personne responsable de l'état de manque dans lequel la jeune femme se réveillait. Il s'agissait bien d'une femme, la voix, la douceur ne trompait pas Ginny et c'est ce qui la troublait tant. Elle désirait à s'en brûler la peau, cette inconnue qui l'amenait toutes les nuits si près du paradis sans jamais la laisser y entrer. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti ou désiré autant quelqu'un auparavant, jamais personne ne l'avait mise dans un tel état. Et pourtant, il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve, un songe, un fantasme, rien de plus. Elle n'était pas réelle, elle n'était pas vraie, au grand dam de Ginny au réveil, puis à son grand bonheur lorsque son esprit rationnel reprenait le dessus. Elle ne devait pas, elle ne voulait pas désirer une femme. C'était tellement ... tellement, ... tellement ... Pas bien ! Ce n'était pas elle, elle n'était pas comme cela. Alors pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ?, c'est ce qu'elle cria de rage en frappant son matelas. Elle se leva, heureuse d'être seule de nouveau dans sa chambre et jeta un œil à son réveil. Dans un soupir, la routine de sa petite vie d'étudiante modèle reprit, lui laissant pour la première fois un goût amer en bouche.

* * *

RAR :

Hedwige33 : Heuuu ! pas encore de coming out ... c'est long c'est chose là mine de rien lol ! En espérant que ce chapitre te plaira autant. Merci pour ta review et tes bons mots, c'est grandement apprécié !

Alixe : Merci, merci et encore merci de prendre le temps de nous lire et de laisser des reviews à tout coup, c'est toujours apprécié ! Merci pour tes bons mots ... En espérant que la petite famille va bien, salutation à tout ce beau monde !

Mister G : Seigneur ! quelle honte ! Scribe au lieu de sbires ! Merci de nous l'avoir fait remarqué ... nous n'avons pas encore trouvé le temps de faire la correction mais cela sera fait sous peu ... Mais où avions-nous la tête loll ! Merci pour ta review, ca fait toujours plaisir de constater que l'on a de nouveau lecteur et encore plus lorsqu'ils semblent apprécier ce que l'on fait. Merci.

Kaorulabelle : Euhh ! Merci ! lol.

Alinemcb54 : Bah, on l'a vu un peu Benjamin, comme tu l'avais deviné. Tu veux un scoop ? On va le revoir dans les autres chapitres également ! Mais ne le dis à personne surtout ... c'est un secret. Merci de nouveau pour ta review, c'est encore et toujours apprécié !

Minerve : Ah ! le VIH fait peur à bien des gens et on s'est dit que ca devait être la même chose dans le monde sorcier, mais comme on aime aborder certains sujets « tabous », nous voilà en train d'en parler. On y reviendra sans doute dans les chapitres à venir. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review, c'est très gentil.


	5. 19521996

_Chapitre 5 : 1952-1996_

* * *

Trois semaines avaient passes depuis la rentrée scolaire. Trois semaines où Ginny ne vit que deux fois sa co-chambreuse et encore, c'était en coup de vent. La jeune femme en était arrivée à croire que sa colocataire ne s'était inscrite à l'Université Magique que pour courtiser et appâter de jeunes sorciers de familles aisées qui feraient éventuellement des maris potentiels. Memphis était ce que l'on appelait sur le campus, une croqueuse de sorciers de bonne famille, sa réputation la poursuivait et on doutait qu'elle puisse un jour s'en départir. À l'opposé entièrement, Ginny fut considérée rapidement comme une trop studieuse étudiante. Ses amis s'en étaient inquiétés, elle fuyait maintenant les petites fêtes entre amis organisées par la faculté, elle qui jusqu'à l'année précédente était même des comités organisateurs. Tout ce que la rouquine faisait maintenant était d'assister aux divers cours et de courir pratiquement à sa chambre dès la fin des classes pour n'en ressortir que le lendemain pour reprendre ses cours. Elle fuyait pratiquement les rencontres sociales, déclinait toutes invitations, anodines ou bancales. Elle se renfermait de plus en plus sur elle-même, n'acceptant de rencontrer que quelques rares privilégiés qui devaient pour cela, pratiquement forcer sa porte.

On ne la voyait plus se promener sur le campus comme autrefois, on ne l'entendait plus rire, c'est à peine si elle parlait. En fait, elle répondait point, elle ne discutait plus. Un jour, un ami proche, Alex, s'inquiéta vivement et retraça le numéro de la chambre de Miss Granger qui savait être la meilleure amie de la rouquine. Il se rendit donc au bâtiment où résidait Granger et frappa à la porte de cette dernière. Comme il avait déjà rencontré à quelques reprises la demoiselle, il comprit qu'il s'agissait sans doute de sa colocataire qui lui ouvrit lorsqu'il vit une grande jeune femme charismatique à la longue chevelure blonde bouclant naturellement vers la pointe et au regard tel un ciel d'avril.

« Désolé, je cherche Hermione Granger » déclara le jeune homme avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

Aussitôt la jeune femme lui rendit son sourire et ouvrit la porte en entier pour l'inviter à entrer, ce qu'il fit. Il trouva Hermione assise à sa table de travail qui était jonchée de manuels, grimoires et parchemins. La jeune Granger avait retourné la tête en entendant que l'on la demandait et se leva pour accueillir Alex Benson qu'elle connaissait comme un bon ami de Ginny. Le jeune homme hésita quelques instants, ne sachant pas trop comment amener le sujet qu'il était venu exposer à l'étudiante en Enchantement. Comprenant son malaise et voulant sans doute laisser plus de lassitude au jeune homme, Morrigan Adams agrippa rapidement sa cape et un bouquin qui était sur sa table de travail et quitta les deux autres avec un sourire. Alex lui en fut reconnaissant et Hermione la remercia de la tête. Adams sortit et referma la porte derrière elle.

Alex trouva finalement les mots pour formuler ses inquiétudes à la meilleure amie de Ginny qui lui avoua avoir elle-même les mêmes mais être complètement dans le noir tant qu'à la façon d'aider la jeune Weasley. Ils échangèrent un long moment mais au bout du compte, aucune solution ne fut trouvée. Hermione cependant, promit de retenter sa chance auprès de la rouquine. Ce qu'elle fit dès que le jeune homme eut quitté son dortoir. Elle enfila sa cape et marcha d'un pas rapide et décidé vers la chambre de la rouquine qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du campus. En chemin elle rencontra Morrigan qui s'était installée sur un banc de parc et parlait avec un grand jeune homme roux de sa connaissance. Mais qu'est-ce que faisait Ron sur le campus un jour de classe ? Légèrement troublée de trouver là son ami, Hermione en oublia momentanément la raison de sa sortie et s'approcha de ses deux amis qui riaient d'une plaisanterie du rouquin. Hermione eut un pincement au cœur, l'instant d'un battement de cœur elle éprouva de la jalousie. Morrigan avait tellement de facilité à interagir avec le grand rouquin alors qu'elle avait de la difficulté à avoir une discussion civilisée avec lui et ce même après des années d'amitié. En y repensant bien, tout le monde, à l'exception d'elle-même avait de la facilité avec le joueur de Quidditch.

Lorsqu'il la vit arriver, le sourire de Ron changea automatiquement, il salua son amie d'un signe de la tête, signe qu'elle lui rendit. Puis elle demanda d'un ton plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait réellement voulu :

« Pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour allumer le feu. Ron s'emporta et une autre de leurs célèbres disputes s'entama pour quelque chose d'aussi anodin. Il fallut que mademoiselle Adams intervienne pour calmer les esprits, en fait, elle agit avec malice, se levant de son banc et quittant les deux querelleurs en déclarant d'une voix faussement désespérée :

« Ah ! Les amoureux ... »

Aussitôt, l'un comme l'autre s'empressa de nier. Comme Morrigan ne prêtait aucune attention à leur négation et continuait son chemin, les deux amis se refirent face, rouges tous deux et finirent par s'enfuir pratiquement dans des directions opposées. Ce n'est que quelques centaines de mètres plus tard que Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle n'allait pas dans la bonne direction et due rebrousser chemin pour retourner vers le dortoir de Ginny. Elle y arriva finalement et eut beau frapper et cogner à la porte de la chambre, aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Un jeune homme passant dans le couloir l'informa que la rouquine était partie quelques minutes plus tôt, vêtue de façon moldue. Cela intrigua grandement Hermione qui demanda la direction qu'avait emprunté la jeune femme mais l'homme fut incapable de la renseigner correctement, elle due donc oublier son idée de se mettre à la recherche de son amie et retourna à sa chambre où Morrigan l'accueillie avec un petit sourire entendu mais la jeune Granger n'avait pas le cœur de discuter avec son amie sur sa relation avec Ronald Weasley. Une autre Weasley l'inquiétait d'avantage que cet éternel enfant qu'était Ron.

Étant incapable de se replonger dans ses études, Hermione finit par se retourner vers la blonde qui travaillait en silence à sa table. Elle hésitait à verbaliser ses inquiétudes face à Ginny avec Morrigan, non pas qu'elle doutait des capacités d'écoute de la jeune Adams. Elle avait peur de mal s'exprimer, de mal exposer les faits observés et de verbaliser sa théorie élaborée. Pourtant, elle devait tenter de trouver quelqu'un de neutre d'impartial qui saurait rediriger son esprit sur le chemin des faits tangibles et la jeune mademoiselle Adams était une experte dans le domaine, étant terre-à-terre, posée et réaliste. Finalement Hermione se lança, les deux jeunes femmes s'installèrent sur le lit de Morrigan qui écouta tout ce que Hermione avait à dire, sans l'interrompre. Puis elles discutèrent des possibilités qui s'offraient à eux. Si Hermione ne sortit pas de cette conversation avec une solution, elle s'en sentit tout le moins beaucoup mieux. Morrigan lui avait proposé de parler avec Ginny le plus rapidement possible, ce que résolut de faire la jeune Granger dès que possible.

Pendant ce temps, à Londres, un homme d'un certain âge écoutait une jeune femme bien plus jeune que lui, pouvant presque être sa propre fille. Tous deux étaient devant quelques gâteaux et des tasses de thé fumant. Benjamin Prewett avait été plus qu'étonné de voir un grand duc se poser sur le rebord de sa fenêtre de bureau cet après-midi là mais il ne fut pas trop étonné de découvrir qui était l'expéditeur. Il lut rapidement la missive et y répondit, retournant le volatil à son propriétaire avant qu'il n'attire trop de regards curieux. Il avait accepté de rencontrer la fille cadette de sa cousine Molly, pour ce qui était maintenant un thé hebdomadaire. Habituellement par contre, Ginny se déplaçait elle-même jusqu'à son bureau, profitant qu'elle n'avait pas de cours à son horaire les mardi après-midi pour faire le voyage jusqu'à Londres. Par contre, on était jeudi et Ginny devait avoir désespérément besoin de parler pour utiliser un tel moyen, elle qui savait très bien que les hiboux dans le Londres moldus était chose étrange.

Ils s'étaient donc retrouvés au petit salon de thé habituel, commandant la même chose et actant pareillement pendant les premières minutes de leur entretien. Benjamin savait qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de la rouquine s'il la questionnait de front, il attendait donc qu'elle s'ouvre d'elle-même. Il avait vite compris le mal qui rongeait la jeune femme, il le reconnaissait, il en connaissait les conséquences et les souffrances qu'il procurait à ses victimes. Il sympathisait avec la jeune femme mais jamais il ne lui montrait. Il savait que ce n'était pas en la réconfortant qu'elle irait mieux. Ginny avait besoin de confronter sa réalité, elle la fuyait habillement mais un jour où l'autre elle la rattraperait et plus le temps passerait, plus la confrontation serait douloureuse. Benjamin tentait d'agir comme un phare dans la tempête qu'était l'esprit de la rouquine, elle n'avait pas besoin de bouée, elle avait seulement besoin d'un point de repère, quelque chose qui la guiderait, qui était solide et tangible.

À chacune de leurs rencontres, il l'écoutait, ouvrant toujours plus grandes les portes, lui tendant un nombre incalculable de perches mais jamais elle ne s'en saisissait. Elle continuait à nier, à renier ce qu'elle était. Benjamin savait que c'était un combat difficile, que plusieurs abandonnaient, préférant croire et faire croire à une pseudo réalité qu'ils créaient de toutes pièces. Il ne voulait pas cette fin pour la jeune femme devant lui, elle méritait d'être heureuse. Cependant, son bonheur passait pour l'instant pas la souffrance et personne à part elle-même ne pouvait mettre un terme à cette souffrance qui lui dévorait l'âme. Ginny Weasley devait s'aider elle-même avant que quiconque puisse lui offrir son aide. Ginny Weasley devait accepter qu'elle n'était pas celle qu'elle croyait être, qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres et ne le serait jamais. Elle devait être forte pour affronter ses démons et ses peurs. Elle devait se battre contre la Ginny Weasley qu'elle avait été pendant des années.

Benjamin Prewett savait par expérience que l'on ne se réveille pas un beau matin en constatant que le poids qui nous oppressait depuis si longtemps avait fini par disparaître. Non, il fallait se battre, il fallait affronter pas seulement le monde extérieur mais également ce mal qui dévore de l'intérieur. C'était un processus long et pénible mais il était obligatoire, sans lui jamais Ginny ne serait entièrement heureuse et accomplie. Il revoyait très bien dans les yeux de la jeune femme, cette même douleur qu'il avait éprouvée lui-même des années auparavant. Connaître la douleur qui terrasse les êtres chers et ne pouvoir rien faire pour les soulager est aussi cruel et déstabilisant que de la vivre.

Leur discussion prit fin soudainement, alors que Ginny était sur le point de déclarer des choses qu'elle ne voulait pas. Benjamin l'avait senti à deux doigts d'enfin extérioriser une partie de ses démons mais la jeune femme s'était rétractée, renfermée à nouveau, replaçant son masque de froidure et de douleur sur son visage autrefois plein de vie. L'homme avait soupiré, il avait cru que cette fois, peut-être, mais visiblement elle n'était pas encore prête, elle n'avait pas encore suffisamment souffert pour vouloir se débarrasser une fois pour toute de ce poids sur son âme. Ils se quittèrent, s'embrassant et se faisant une accolade puis la jeune sorcière reprit le chemin du Chaudron Baveur où elle pourrait transplaner sans danger vers Raravis, son Université.

Trois autres semaines passèrent, le mois d'octobre s'annonçait froid et humide, l'automne ne serait pas clément cette année. Comme si Mère Nature avait décidé de calquer son comportement sur l'esprit machiavélique du Lord Noir. En effet, le Seigneur des Ténèbres et son armée de mangemorts étaient de plus en plus actifs. La veille, ils avaient attaqué le Ministère, créant la confusion dans toute la communauté magique mais surtout tuant près de trente personnes. Toutes les autorités du monde magique avaient décidé d'observer une journée de deuil. L'Université Magique Raravis ne fit pas exception, retournant ses étudiants dans leurs foyers, plusieurs étant éprouvés. Hermione et Ginny se rendirent à la demeure des Weasley où elles furent accueillies par Molly qui les serra si fortement contre elle qu'elles crurent étouffées. Toute la petite famille Weasley était présente, Arthur, le chef de famille était présent lors de l'attaque mais avait eu la chance de s'en sortir indemne, de même que Charlie qui était en mission pour l'Ordre. Les jumeaux avaient fermé leur boutique puisque de toute façon, personne ne sortirait ce jour-là. Harry avait travaillé toute la nuit avec les autres Aurors et était entré épuisé et couvert de blessures mineures que s'était empressée de soigner Molly.

Hermione avait tenté de profiter d'un avant-midi tranquille au salon pour s'entretenir de nouveau avec Ginny sur ses inquiétudes mais cette dernière l'avait plus ou moins poliment stoppé comme à toutes les fois précédentes, préférant éviter le sujet. Alors que la jeune Granger poussait un peu plus, Ginny se leva soudainement, agrippa sa cape et sortit sans un mot. Molly courut à sa suite mais déjà sa plus jeune avait transplané. La mère Weasley échangea un regard avec Hermione qui avait serré les mâchoires et s'en voulait d'être la cause de la fuite de son amie. Molly fit signe à sa presque fille de la suivre dans la cuisine où elles parlèrent longuement, Molly pleurant son impuissance et Hermione tenant de son mieux de la réconforter, la rassurer.

Ginny se retrouva de nouveau au Chaudron Baveur où Tom la salua gentiment, l'endroit étant déserté en cette journée de deuil commun. Ginny ne s'attarda pas et sortit du côté du Londres moldu non sans avoir métamorphosé sa cape en gilet chaud, ce qui passerait mieux aux yeux des passants. Une fois de plus, la jeune femme s'étonna de la nonchalance des moldus, une guerre atroce se déroulait pratiquement sous leurs yeux et personne ne voyait rien. Elle marcha telle une automate jusqu'au bureau de Benjamin. Elle fut accueillie par la réceptionniste qui la connaissait bien maintenant et qui lui sourit gentiment avant d'informer son patron de l'arrivée de la jeune rouquine.

« Monsieur Prewett est en rencontre présentement, il demande si vous avec le temps d'attendre, il aimerait bien vous montrer quelque chose m'a-t-il dit ... » déclara la vielle dame.

La jeune femme prit donc place sur une petite chaise dans la salle d'attente du cabinet comptable. Celui qu'elle considérait maintenant comme un ami, sortit bientôt de son bureau, raccompagna ses clients jusqu'à la sortie, les salua et se retourna vers Ginny en lui souriant gentiment.

« J'aimerais bien t'amener à quelque part aujourd'hui pour faire changement. T'es partante ? »

La rouquine arqua un sourcil puis finit par accepter en hochant simplement la tête et en suivant à l'extérieur Benjamin qui avait enfilé son manteau et prit ses clés. Ils marchèrent quelques coins de rues en silence puis il lui ouvrit la portière d'une petite voiture qui était la sienne, l'invitant à prendre place côté passager. Il s'installa derrière le volant et engagea la voiture sur la route. Ils roulèrent en silence un bon moment avant que Benjamin ne stoppe la voiture devant une immense barrière de fer forgé. Ginny reconnut l'entrée d'un cimetière et dévisagea longuement l'homme à ses côtés. Ce dernier descendit de voiture et ouvrit le coffre. Elle le suivit ensuite jusqu'à une rangé de pierres où étaient gravés des noms de personnes décédées. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'une d'elles, en marbre gris où Ginny pu lire : _Marc Édouard Carter 1952-1996_.

Benjamin qui avait sortit des petites cisailles de son coffre, s'agenouilla et entreprit d'entretenir le petit rosier qui avait été planté à la tête de la pierre tombale. La rouquine le regarda faire en silence, ses yeux emplis de larmes qu'elle se refusait à laisser couler. Au bout d'un moment, le regard toujours fixé sur la pierre devant elle, elle sentit que Benjamin était de retour à ses côtés. Il lui parla longuement de Marc, son premier et seul amour. Il lui expliqua que malgré sa mort, Marc restait la plus belle chose dans sa vie, qu'il lui avait tant donné, tant apprit. Il le lui décrivit comme étant un homme bon, aimable, généreux, quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Benjamin déclara se croire l'homme le plus chanceux de la Terre pour avoir seulement eut le privilège d'être un jour dans la vie d'un homme tel que Marc.

« J'échangerais aucune de mes années de conflit avec ma famille, ou la douleur qui m'habitait puisque tout cela m'a mené finalement à Marc et au bonheur. On construit soi-même son bonheur et le chemin pour y parvenir n'est pas sans maux mais ce qui nous attend au bout est indescriptible. Je n'ai jamais été autant heureux qu'avec Marc et malgré le fait que la maladie me l'a enlevé, je continue à être heureux parce que un jour j'ai aimé et j'ai été aimé en retour. Il n'y a rien de plus merveilleux dans l'existence Ginny... L'amour n'a pas de genre, l'amour est universel, l'amour est plus fort que tout, il vient à bout même les pires démons ... »

La jeune rouquine avait perdu son combat avec ses larmes, elles coulaient maintenant comme des torrents silencieux sur ses joues. Son esprit roulait à une vitesse folle, tout ce qu'elle essayait de refouler et repousser depuis des semaines voulait refaire surface à ce moment précis. C'était un malstrom étourdissant, une tempête qui se déchaînait subitement. Benjamin avait compris son malaise et gardait le silence, laissant la jeune femme jongler avec ses émotions, ses sentiments, ses pensées. Le regard embué par les larmes mais toujours fixé sur les lettres gravés dans le marbre, Ginny commença sa longue lutte contre les démons qui peuplaient son intérieur. Elle aurait pu rester là, immobile pendant des heures si ce n'avait été de Benjamin qui la força à retourner à la voiture et la reconduit chez lui. Il l'installa sur le canapé de son salon, la recouvrant d'une couverture pour tenter de stopper les frissons qui parcouraient son corps. Ginny pleura en silence, de longues minutes, des heures... Il resta là, simplement près d'elle sans rien dire, sans rien vouloir. La jeune femme finit par s'endormir à bout de force.

Benjamin Prewett fit ensuite quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis des années. Même s'il avait peur, il devait faire vite, donc il transplana jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur où il emprunta un hibou postal et envoya un message à la famille de sa jeune amie qui devait s'inquiéter de ne pas la voir rentrer. Sa missive était courte et ne faisait que rassurer les Weasley. Jamais il n'aurait osé ou même pensé dévoiler quoi que ce soit à la famille de sa jeune amie. Ce n'était pas son rôle, ce n'était pas à lui de le faire. Ginny lui en voudrait énormément s'il agissait ainsi, donc, il se contenta de simplement rassurer de quelques mots sa cousine. Lorsqu'il retourna chez lui, il trouva Ginny toujours endormie, les joues baignées de larmes. Il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, épuisé d'avoir pratiqué un acte magique aussi important que la transplanation, lui qui n'en avait pas fait depuis des années. Il le regretterait plus tard, son corps lui rappellerait qu'il n'était pas si aisé de faire de la magie mais la situation exigeait qu'il donne un peu de lui non ?

Plus tard ce soir-là, alors que Benjamin préparait un petit goûté en prévision du réveil de Ginny, on cogna à sa porte. Il fut à moitié surpris de découvrir une tête rousse derrière la porte. Il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Molly Prewett Weasley, sa cousine, accompagnée d'une autre jeune femme aux cheveux en broussaille d'environ le même âge que la rouquine qui dormait toujours sur son canapé. Sans un mot, Molly se jeta dans les bras de son cousin depuis si longtemps _« disparu »._ Benjamin l'étreignit chaleureusement, la réconfortant par le fait même. Toujours sans une parole, la mère du clan Weasley se dirigea vers la forme endormie de son unique fille et s'agenouilla près d'elle, passant doucement et avec amour sa main dans la chevelure de feu de sa progéniture. Aucune parole n'était nécessaire, Molly Weasley et Hermione Granger n'étaient pas stupides, elles avaient bien sûr cogité sur la probable raison des comportements de Ginny les derniers mois et la réponde leur avait frôlé l'esprit. De voir ainsi la jeune femme endormie si vulnérable sur le canapé de son cousin ne confirma que la vérité à la mère de famille. Elle ne pouvait nier que son instinct de mère lui avait soufflé depuis longtemps que c'était ce qui rongeait sa petite fille. Là où Molly avait le plus mal était de constater que malgré toute sa bonne volonté, elle ne pouvait rien pour sa fille, malgré tout l'amour qu'elle lui avait offert sans condition depuis sa naissance, elle n'était pas parvenue à empêcher la chair de sa chair de souffrir. Une mère préférait souffrir mille maux plutôt que de regarder ses enfants se faire engloutir sans pouvoir intervenir.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione se présenta et expliqua comment elle avait retracé le comptable pseudo moldu. L'homme leur offrit gentiment un thé, expliquant que Ginny pourrait mettre du temps à se réveiller. C'est effectivement ce qui arriva. La jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut dans un environnement inconnu, entourée de sa mère, de sa meilleure amie ainsi que de Benjamin. Tous lui souriaient doucement, lui laissant le temps de reconnecter son esprit à la réalité. Puis les larmes revinrent, coulant tels des flots incontrôlables. Molly se précipita vers sa fille, l'enlaçant, la berçant, lui chuchotant des mots apaisants comme elle le faisait jadis lorsque sa petite fille avait un cauchemar. Hermione et Molly finirent par ramener la jeune femme à leur demeure, remerciant Benjamin pour son hospitalité et tout ce qu'il avait fait.

Les jours qui suivirent, Ginny resta chez elle, Hermione avait averti les autorités de l'Université Magique que la jeune Weasley était souffrante et qu'elle resterait chez elle pour quelques jours. Molly prit soin de sa fille comme elle le faisait autrefois, exaspérant parfois Ginny qui au fond d'elle-même devait avouer qu'elle appréciait toutes les petites attentions de sa mère. D'un commun accord, elles avaient convenu de ne parler de rien à personne. Ginny le ferait elle-même lorsqu'elle se sentirait prête. De plus, on évita carrément le sujet, la jeune femme ne se sentant pas prête à en discuter. Molly respecta sa décision bien qu'elle trouva difficile de ne rien dire à son mari qui se doutait pourtant de quelque chose. Officiellement, et même pour ses frères, Ginny était malade, rien de grave, du surmenage, elle s'était trop donnée à ses études et ne s'était pas suffisamment reposée cet été.

La pseudo maladie de la rouquine offrit une trêve aux incessantes querelles entre Ron et Hermione. Ce dernier, loin d'être aussi stupide qu'il le laissait croire, savait bien que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond mais était loin de se douter de la raison. Cela permit également un rapprochement entre lui et la jeune Granger. Leur cessé le feu les avait forcé à avoir des discussions sérieuses et civilisés. Ron passa de longues soirées au dortoir de son amie, tentant de recoller tous les pots cassés. Parfois le ton montait, parfois l'air était chargé mais chacun y mettait du sien et le tout restait amical.

De son côté, Ginny remerciait tous les mages de ce poids, toujours présent, mais bien moins imposant sur son âme. La douleur aussi était maintenant plus supportable, savoir que d'autres savent et ne jugent pas et un baume sur l'âme écorchée. Benjamin qui vint la visiter une fois chez elle, lui déclara qu'elle avait une grande partie du chemin de fait, qu'il serait maintenant vain de rebrousser chemin, qu'elle devait continuer à persévérer, un jour la route devant elle ne serait plus aussi noire et effrayante, la lumière revenait toujours en ceux qui avait l'espoir et la force de continuer à avancer malgré les embûches.

Quelques jours plus tard, elle était de retour à l'Université Raravis. Toujours pas celle que tous avaient jusqu'alors connue mais loin d'être le fantôme qu'elle avait été depuis le début des classes. À chaque jour suffisait sa peine, que sa mère lui avait dit et Ginny avait résolu de prendre un jour à la fois. Hermione était là pour elle, comme toujours, disponible mais effacée, toujours là sans être constamment près d'elle et la jeune femme lui en était reconnaissante. Les jours où les choses lui semblaient plus pénibles, la rouquine se répétait sans cesse une série de chiffre, 1952-1996, cela lui redonnait un peu de courage. Elle devait s'efforcer de vivre sa vie pleinement de façon à ce que quand la mort viendrait la chercher, elle n'ait que peu de choses à regretter et un lot incroyable de bons souvenirs.

* * *

**N/A :** Le chapitre suivant est déjà composé (l'inspiration est une chose étrange, parfois elle vous quitte pendant des semaines et lorsqu'elle revient elle ne vous lâche plus !) donc si vous désirez la suite rapidement, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ... Une petite review, ça prend à peine quelques secondes à faire et ça fait tellement plaisir aux auteurs ! Sur ce ...

* * *

_**RAR :**_

**M :** Merci d'être passée et d'avoir laissé un petit message, c'est grandement apprécié et ça fait toujours chaud au cœur de constater que ce que l'on fait est apprécié.

**Bidule Machin :** Merci pour toutes tes reviews, une par chapitre, ça fait augmenter le compteur et c'est tellement bon pour l'ego des écrivains.

**Jadou :** Merci pour tes bons mots, ça fait chaud au cœur de voir que notre histoire plait à quelques personnes. Utopie tente d'être le plus réaliste possible tout en mettant en scène un contexte magique, c'est pas toujours facile lol ! Merci encore pour ta review, c'est grandement apprécié. En espérant que ce chapitre t'ait plu également.

**Minerve :** pour la femme au centre des fantasmes de Ginny, je crois qu'elle-même ne le sait pas. Parfois les rêves sont coquins et mettent en scène des inconnus. Plusieurs pensaient qu'il s'agissait de Morrigan Adams mais c'était pas ce qui nous trottait dans l'esprit lorsque nous avons écrit le chapitre précédent. Merci de ton petit mot, c'est toujours autant apprécié !

**Hedwige33 :** rohh ! que de compliments, merci beaucoup. Tes coups de mains seront toujours appréciés sois-en certaine. Malheureusement on se croise de moins en moins ses jours-ci sur msn, mais bon... Merci beaucoup de l'intérêt que tu portes à cette histoire, et contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu. En espérant qu'il en est de même pour celui-ci également, bien que moins érotique et plus émotionnel. Faut ce qu'il faut ...

**Alixe :** Merci, merci et merci encore de toujours laisser un petit mot à chaque chapitre, c'est grandement apprécié. Salutation à toute la petite famille !

**Alinemcb54 :** Euh la femme du rêve de Ginny, mademoiselle Morrigan ou non ? Bah honnêtement on sait pas ! Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Le chapitre précédent n'a pas été écrit en pensant à quelqu'un en particulier, simplement une femme. Merci pour ta review, c'est toujours très apprécié et ça fait chaud au cœur.


	6. Réjouissances peu réjouissantes

Utopie

**Chapitre 6 : Réjouissances peu réjouissantes !**

* * *

Noël et les premières neiges arrivèrent, signifiant congés scolaires pour les universitaires qui retournèrent chez eux pour la période des fêtes. Malheureusement, beaucoup trop d'entre eux eurent à enterrer un être cher. La guerre ne respectait pas les congés fériés, le Lord Noir prenait même plaisir à frapper pendant les temps qui se voulaient jadis de réjouissances. 

Chez les Weasley, on se relayait au chevet de Charlie qui avait été blessé gravement lors d'une attaque. On ne craignait plus pour sa vie mais il souffrait encore terriblement de brûlures sévères sur une grande partie du corps. Cette année encore, Noël ne serait pas vraiment joyeux pour cette famille de rouquin. On se retrouva tout de même autour du sapin décoré sans joie par Hermione et Ginny la veille. Harry venait de rentrer, lui qui avait été appelé à rejoindre son escadron d'Aurors suite à une attaque à Pré-Au-Lard cette nuit-là. Arthur distribuait donc les cadeaux à ses enfants et à leurs amis les plus chers. Molly servait le traditionnel lait de poule bien que tous détestaient mais n'osaient l'avouer. Les jumeaux tentèrent d'égayer l'événement avec quelques-unes de leurs nouvelles inventions, inoffensives, question de ne pas choquer leur mère qui les avait bien averti de se tenir tranquille suite à l'incident de l'été précédent avec mademoiselle Adams.

Cette dernière était d'ailleurs présente, invitée par Molly qui ne voulait pas qu'elle passe cette fête seule dans son dortoir puisque Severus ne pouvait quitter Poudlard et qu'elle n'était pas rentrée chez sa famille au Canada. Ginny avait appris à cacher son malaise en présence de la jeune femme mais leurs interactions étaient peu nombreuses et seulement amicales, sans plus. Un autre invité surprise avait accepté d'être présent, à la grande joie de Ginny et de Molly qui enfin renouait avec son cousin si longtemps perdu de vue. Benjamin avait apporté un présent pour la jeune rouquine, il s'agissait d'un porte-clé moldu avec six bandes de couleurs différentes horizontales. Sachant pertinemment que seule Ginny comprendrait et peut-être Hermione, cette fille de moldus si intelligente, il n'avait pas pris la peine de le donner en cachette à la jeune femme. Il avait eu raison, personne ne comprit, à l'exception de Ginny qui sourit en voyant le petit clin d'œil que Benjamin lui envoyait depuis son fauteuil. La jeune femme le remercia et ouvrit par la suite le véritable cadeau que l'homme lui avait amené. Il s'agissait d'un dictionnaire médical moldu qui fit réellement plaisir à la rouquine. Pour sa part, Ginny offrit à son nouvel ami un rosier qui était né des bons soins de Neville. Ce dernier l'avait rendu plus résistant et lui avait accordé une période de floraison plus longue. Benjamin lui avait dit un jour avoir l'intention d'ajouter un plan de roses sur la tombe de son amour décédé, Ginny lui offrait quelque chose d'unique et de symbolique, question de le remercier à sa manière de toute l'aide apportée.

Entre Noël et le jour de l'an, il y eut en tout, une quinzaine d'attaques de la part du Mage Noir. Il devenait de plus en plus puissant et par le fait même de plus en plus cruel et sanglant. Pendant ces vacances, Ginny alla donner un coup de main à Ste-Mangouste qui était de plus en plus débordée par tous les blessés résultants de ces attaques. Quelques-uns de ses confrères étudiants et étudiantes vinrent également proposer leurs aides aux divers services de l'hôpital sorcier. Comme Ginny avait une certaine expérience, aidant depuis trois ans maintenant, on lui assigna une petite équipe chargée d'accueillir les nouveaux arrivants et de les diriger vers les bons services, la réception ne pouvant répondre au flot constant arrivant. Avec Padma et Alex, ils réussirent à désembourber l'accueil après chaque attaque, on les remercia chaudement et le médicomage responsable de l'administration de Ste-Mangouste écrivit personnellement au Ministre pour lui demander de récompenser ces jeunes gens pour leurs actes.

Alors que toute la famille Weasley était réunie autour d'un repas du réveillon de la nouvelle année en compagnie de Harry et Hermione, Celui-dont-on-ne-prononçait-toujours-pas-le-nom attaqua de nouveau, détruisant en entier un village sorcier près de Newcastel. Harry, cerné jusque sous le menton, se leva de table après que la figure de son chef de division soit apparue dans les flammes de la cheminée et s'excusa auprès de ses amis. Le visage de Padma Patil apparut peu après, demanda à Ginny si elle pouvait se rendre également à Ste-Mangouste, déjà débordée par l'attaque de la veille. À son tour la rouquine se leva et quitta.

Elle travailla sans relâche de longues heures, aidant de son mieux le personnel déjà en place. On l'affecta au service de pédiatrie magique, les mangemorts, toujours sans cœur et sans âme, avaient attaqué le seul orphelinat magique du pays. Ginny rassura de son mieux les enfants apeurés et souffrants, soignant les blessures mineures, aidant les spécialistes pour certaines blessures plus importantes. C'est ainsi qu'elle fit la connaissance de la guérisseuse Gwenhael McKay mieux connue dans le service pédiatrique sous le surnom de Gwen «Patch » en référence à un docteur moldu lui-même surnommé Patch Adam. On disait qu'elle s'était inspirée de ce médecin moldu américain, traitant dans un atmosphère comique, désamorçant ainsi certaines situations tendues dues à la maladie ou encore dédramatisant les traitements parfois pénibles. Dans le département, on l'aimait ou on la prenait carrément pour une folle. Ses jeunes patients par contre eux l'adoraient ! Padma qui faisait un stage intensif à l'hôpital puisque en dernière année d'étude, travaillait régulièrement avec la guérisseuse McKay et n'avait que des bons mots pour elle. La jeune Patil songeait même à aider McKay dans ses recherches sur les vertus magiques du rire lorsqu'elle aurait obtenu son diplôme.

Si Gwen Patch avait habituellement toujours un air coquin en traitant ses patients, ce jour-là, son visage était plus sérieux bien que Ginny remarqua qu'elle souriait continuellement à ses jeunes patients. La rouquine constata rapidement que la guérisseuse connaissait très bien son métier et bien qu'elle semblait se soucier peu de ce qu'elle faisait en apparence, elle le faisait avec une précision désarmante et application en réalité. La jeune Weasley l'aida notamment à stabiliser la respiration d'un jeune garçon d'environ trois ans qui avait un trou si grand sur la poitrine que l'on pouvait pratiquement voir ses poumons se battre pour tenter de garder un rythme normal. La blessure était atroce à regarder et devait faire souffrir le bambin affreusement, celui qui lui avait fait cela méritait de souffrir les pires tourments de la Terre. L'état du garçon resta critique de longues heures pendant lesquelles Gwen et Ginny travaillèrent d'arrache-pied pour sauver la vie du patient et s'assurer qu'il ait une qualité de vie acceptable lorsqu'il serait remis.

Brandon, le petit garçon n'était pas le seul à souffrir, malheureusement, trop des enfants amenés suite à l'attaque n'eurent pas la force de combattre la mort comme lui. Sur les vingt enfants amenés suite à l'attaque, seulement douze virent le levé du soleil et seulement dix d'entre eux virent les suivants. Cette attaque provoqua la colère dans la communauté magique. Les sorciers commençaient en avoir assez des rixes avec les mangemorts, trop mourraient, trop souffraient. S'attaquer à des enfants sans défense était ignoble et abjecte ! Les médias sorciers condamnaient cette attaque, la population cherchait des moyens d'arrêter cette guerre qui n'avait que trop durée. Dumbledore fit une sortie publique, appelant au calme, rappelant qu'il ne servait à rien de crier si on n'était pas prêt à relever ses manches et à agir.

Aux petites heures du matin, Ginny qui somnolait sur une petite chaise de bois près du lit de Brandon fut réveillée par une main sur son épaule. Harry la serra dans ses bras fortement, plus pour se consoler lui que pour la réconforter elle. Il se sentait coupable pour ces jeunes enfants, il n'avait pas su arriver à temps pour tous les sauver. Pire il n'avait pas su finir cette guerre une fois pour toute. Tout le monde avait confiance en lui mais lui-même se sentait tellement inutile et impuissant face au mal que créait son ennemi de toujours. Malgré les années, il n'avait pas su le maîtriser, le vaincre définitivement.

Celui qui avait survécu tant de fois à Voldemort était épuisé, las de se battre, las de perdre. Il éclata en sanglots dans les bras de son amie qui appliqua à la lettre les leçons de sa mère, le berçant, l'enlaçant, le rassurant. C'est ainsi que les trouva Gwen venue jeter un œil à son jeune patient. Comprenant au premier coup d'œil l'état d'épuisement du jeune Auror, elle le força à s'étendre dans un des lits libres et lui administra une potion de sommeil sans rêve puissante. Le Survivant avait besoin de se reposer. Ginny la remercia de l'attention.

« Prenez garde mademoiselle Weasley que je n'agisse pas de même avec vous ... » la mit en garde la guérisseuse. « Je vais avertir les Aurors de venir veiller sur lui, dès qu'ils seront ici, je vous ordonne de rentrer chez vous et de vous reposer. Vous nous serez d'aucune aide si vous tombez de fatigue. »

Ginny acquiesça et quitta lorsque trois des collègues de Harry arrivèrent pour veiller sur celui qui ne devait en aucun cas être laissé seul. Potter représentait beaucoup trop pour la communauté magique pour que l'on risque de le laisser affronter seul le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Malgré la guerre et les médias qui ne cessaient de revenir sur l'attaque de l'orphelinat, la vie reprit son cours. Ginny retrouva Alex et Padma à la faculté de médecine magique, résolue plus que jamais à terminer ses études et aider de son mieux à soulager les maux physiques de la communauté magique. Après ces multiples expériences à Ste-Mangouste, une amitié spéciale s'était développée entre Padma et Ginny. Bien sûr, elles se connaissaient depuis Poudlard mais comme la jeune Patil était un an plus âgée, Ginny n'avait pas eu le loisir de bien la connaître, elle qui de plus était dans une autre maison. Padma et elle se réunirent souvent le soir pour travailler et étudier ensemble, bien que l'ancienne Serdaigle ait un an d'avance sur la rouquine, l'expérience acquise par Ginny lors de son bénévolat estival lui proférait des connaissances supérieures à ceux de sa classe.

Vers le milieu janvier, un représentant du Ministère vint décerner des médailles de mérite à Alex Benson, Ginevra Weasley et Padma Patil. La faculté de médicomagie en entier avait été conviée à l'auditorium pour applaudir le mérite de ses trois jeunes étudiants. Leur famille avait été invité également et un petit goûté avait été organisé. Le tout sous bonne garde, une brigade d'Aurors étaient présents pour assurer la sécurité d'un tel rassemblement. Habituellement on évitait de tel regroupement mais le Ministère avait pensé qu'un peu de positivisme dans ces temps sombres ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Harry qui était présent alla féliciter son amie qui faisait la fierté de Arthur qui bombait le torse et Molly qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.

Hermione et Morrigan vinrent également féliciter leur amie et l'invitèrent à se joindre à elles pour une petite fête organisée en secret dans la salle commune des étudiants de leur résidence. On voulait ainsi tenter de s'amuser un peu puisque la période des fêtes n'avait pas été très joyeuse. Ginny hésita longuement avant d'accepter, elle n'avait pas envie de côtoyer de trop près mademoiselle Adams pour des raisons personnelles. C'est Padma qui finit par la convaincre, lui assurant qu'elle méritait bien de s'amuser un peu.

« Al-lez Ginny ! C'est quand la dernière fois que tu t'ais amusée ? À quand remonte la dernière fois où tu as fait autre chose que d'étudier ou de travailler ? Tout le monde mérite un peu de bon temps, même toi ! » avait déclaré Padma en souriant narquoisement.

Ginny se rendit donc à la petite fête avec Padma et Alex. Elle parla avec Neville qui avait été également invité et qui ne cessait de refuser poliment les demandes de jolies jeunes femmes l'invitant à danser avec elles. Le jeune Londubat était devenu un jeune homme très apprécié sur le campus et même Memphis la co-chambreuse invisible de Ginny tenta sa chance, ce qui signifiait que la cote de Neville était parmi les meilleures. Elle sociabilisa réellement pour la première fois depuis de longs mois, trouvant même un certain plaisir à la chose. Padma n'était jamais très loin et Ginny y trouva un certain réconfort.

À un moment dans la soirée, en sortant de la salle des toilettes, elle fonça dans un couple qui s'embrassait amoureusement. Elle s'excusa et voulut partir sans plus les déranger mais une main la retint et elle ouvrit les yeux tout grands en reconnaissant la jeune femme. Morrigan Adams venait d'embrasser passionnément un très joli jeune homme que cette dernière lui présenta comme étant son fiancé Sean Mc Farland. La rouquine dû se donner une sérieuse claque mentale pour retrouver ses esprits. Elle félicita les fiancés et quitta rapidement. Elle se mit à la recherche de Hermione qui discutait dans un coin avec Ron.

« Euh, je peux te parler en particulier ? » demanda la rouquine à son amie qui acquiesça et s'éloigna avec elle. « Je sais que c'est pas de mes affaires mais ça fait longtemps que mademoiselle Adams est fiancée ? »

« Plusieurs mois oui... » répondit confuse Hermione qui ne comprenait pas la raison de la question.

« Ha ! » ne pu que formuler Ginny qui cogitait à une vitesse folle.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Hermione curieuse de la réaction de son amie.

« Euh, je sais pas... J'ai sûrement dû mal interpréter la chose ... mais lorsqu'elle a été hospitalisé cet été, une jeune femme lui tenait la main d'une façon disons très ... personnelle ... »

« Une jeune femme ... » commença Hermione puis son visage s'illumina soudainement, elle avait replacé tous les morceaux du puzzle. « Il devait s'agir de sa sœur Liz, elle n'avait pas pu venir en même temps que le reste de la famille à cause de son travail ... » Puis Hermione hésita avant de poursuivre : « Euh, Gin, tu ... » mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase.

Ginny comprit la question muette formulée par sa meilleure amie. Un bref instant elle pensa à nier, à rejeter loin derrière la vérité mais après avoir murmuré une série de chiffres, 1952-1996, elle déclara d'une voix chancelante en se passant une main sur la nuque, visiblement mal à l'aise :

« J'ai, hum... j'ai eu un petit faible pour elle j'avoue. En fait, je crois que c'est à cause d'elle que tout c'est déclenché tu comprends ? »

Hermione acquiesça simplement en silence, posant ses deux mains sur les bras de son amie et la rassurant par ce simple geste. Ginny fixait maintenant le couple formé par mademoiselle Adam et son fiancé toujours dans un coin discret. Puis sans même penser, elle déclara :

« C'est drôle, je croyais que ça m'aurait fait plus mal que cela. Je veux dire, en fait je ne sais pas ce que je veux dire. » termina-t-elle dans un petit rire qui fit sourire son amie.

« Je comprends » l'assura-t-elle. Puis changeant de sujet : « Dis donc, toi et Padma vous semblez être de plus en plus proches ... »

« C'est une fille bien » répondit Ginny.

Hermione se contenta de sourire doucement et d'hocher la tête. La soirée se poursuivit, procurant un peu de joie à des étudiants qui souffraient eux aussi des affres de la guerre. Plusieurs personnes vinrent féliciter Ginny pour sa récompense spéciale du Ministère, toujours elle leur répondait gentiment mais n'étirait pas plus qu'il ne le fallait la discussion sur le sujet. Puis Padma vint la chercher, lui disant qu'une journaliste du journal étudiant du campus voulait les interviewer avec Alex. La jeune Weasley avait déjà vu cette jeune femme qui tenait le journal étudiant. Il s'agissait de Danielle Kennedy qui tout le monde sur le campus surnommait Danny. C'était une jolie jeune femme, brune et aux yeux noisettes d'où pointait une curiosité presque palpable. Elle était agréable à s'entretenir et Ginny apprécia sa façon de poser des questions, pas le moins du monde, préfabriquées et banales. La jeune femme rigolait avec Padma et Danny lorsque Neville vint lui souffler quelque chose à l'oreille qui fit se retourner vivement Ginny qui observait maintenant la mini piste de danse improvisée les yeux ronds et la mâchoire frôlant pratiquement le sol.

Au centre des autres couples qui dansaient, se trouvaient Hermione et Ron, enlacés et bougeant langoureusement au rythme de la douce musique romantique. Les yeux dans les yeux, le monde autour d'eux n'existait plus. En fait ils n'entendaient pas les petits rires moqueurs qui les entouraient, tout le monde savait que ses deux là finiraient ensemble et il avait fallu l'intervention de Memphis Félist, la croqueuse de sorciers pour forcer Hermione Granger à agir. La co-chambreuse invisible de Ginny avait demandé à Ron de lui accorder une danse, usant à merveille de ses charmes selon les rumeurs qui circulaient déjà. La jeune Granger avait vu rouge et avait réagi à l'instinct agrippant le rouquin par le bras et l'entraînant loin de Memphis et vers la piste de danse. Ron complètement ébranlé par l'audace de son amie s'était laissé faire et ses bras avaient rapidement trouvé leur chemin jusqu'aux hanches de Hermione.

« Quel date sommes-nous ? » demanda frénétiquement Neville

« Le douze janvier jusqu'à minuit ce soir » répondit machinalement Padma qui souriait elle aussi à la vue du couple qui dansait.

« Oh Merlin ! Faites que ce soit réellement ce soir ! Je vous en prie Merlin ! Faites qu'ils se déclarent leur flamme ce soir ! »

Comprenant la presque hystérie de son ami, Ginny éclata d'un grand rire qui fit se retourner plusieurs personnes autours d'elle, on n'était plus habitué à entendre ce rire mélodieux depuis quelques mois. Padma la fixa un moment puis comprit elle aussi, ses yeux s'agrandissant et sa bouche formant un « o ». Après une seconde elle déclara :

« O-oh ! Est-il trop tard pour envoyer un pari à tes frères Gin ? »

« Hey ! » s'exclama Neville offusqué. « C'est ma date, mon pari, c'est pas touche ! À moi la cagnotte du pool ! »

Pour sa part Ginny avait été non pas surprise par la fausse agressivité que feignait Neville à l'endroit de Padma qui riait comme une folle mais bien par le fait que pour la première fois depuis qu'elles se connaissaient, la jeune Patil avait utilisé son surnom. Peu de gens l'appelaient Gin, Ginny étant déjà un diminutif de son véritable prénom. Elle devait avouer que ce surnom dans la bouche de Padma sonnait plutôt bien, ce qui la fit sourire bêtement sans même le vouloir. Elle fut sortie de sa rêverie par l'acclamation sonore d'un quelconque événement. En fait, plusieurs sifflaient et applaudissaient le baiser passionné que venaient d'échanger Hermione et Ron au centre de la piste. Maintenant tous deux rouges de la tête aux pieds et cherchant à entrer sous terre. Neville pour sa part sautait de joie, embrassant sur les joues chacune des demoiselles près de lui et faisant l'accolade aux jeunes hommes en répétant sans arrêt :

« J'ai gagné, j'ai gagné, à moi les gallions ! »

Padma riait tellement qu'elle se tenait les côtes maintenant. Ginny trouva son rire mélodieux et ravissant. Puis une pensée s'imposa à elle. Elle avait trouvé un autre rire très charmant voilà quelques mois et tout était parti en vrille par la suite. Elle devait se calmer, elle ne devait pas replonger aussi stupidement qu'elle l'avait fait pour Morrigan Adams quelques mois plus tôt. Padma était son amie, rien de plus, une amie, point final. C'était très bien ainsi et ça devait rester ainsi. Pas question de risquer cette amitié récente sous le coup d'hormones insatisfaites. Elle devait apprendre à se contrôler, à mieux gérer ses émotions. Elle avait surtout besoin d'un peu d'air, la soirée avait été forte en émotions de toutes sortes.

Elle laissa donc Neville à son euphorie et Hermione et Ron à leurs tentatives vaines d'échapper à la petite foule qui venait les féliciter et leur rappeler qu'ils en avaient mis du temps. Elle sortit dans l'air frais de la nuit sans cape, ne prévoyant pas rester trop longtemps. Appuyée contre un muret de pierre devant l'édifice, c'est là qu'elle les vit. Une quinzaine de mangemorts avançant rapidement vers le lieu où se tenait la petite fête. Sans même réfléchir elle se précipita vers l'intérieur et se mit à crier :

« Des mangemorts, à vos baguettes ! »

Plusieurs s'énervèrent, quelques-uns tentèrent de fuir ou de se cacher, d'autres savaient qu'un affrontement était inévitable. Hermione prit Ron avec elle et deux autres étudiants volontaires, ils se postèrent aux fenêtres et prirent position. Ginny aidée de Padma et Neville, deux anciens de la DA, renversèrent des meubles pour procurer des abris à ceux qui n'avaient pas la force ou le courage de combattre. Danny Kennedy avait été désigné pour aller donner l'alerte aux autorités de l'Université et Morrigan Adams tentait déjà de contacter les Aurors. Hermione avait déjà fait apparaître un cercle lumineux dans le ciel au dessus de la résidence pour signaler le lieu de l'attaque.

Puis les sorts se mirent à pleuvoir. Les mangemorts attaquèrent avec force et rage, furieux d'avoir manqué leur effet de surprise. Des quinze minutes que durèrent la bataille, huit étudiants furent tués, une dizaines blessés et seulement deux mangemorts maîtrisés. Les Aurors trouvèrent des débris et des lieux sans dessus dessous à leur arrivée. Déjà Padma, Alex et Ginny s'étaient mis à soigner de leur mieux les blessés. Alors qu'elle recouvrait une plaie sur l'avant bras de son frère, ce dernier lui signala qu'elle aussi était blessée. Dans le tumulte elle ne s'en était même pas aperçut. Du sang couvrait une bonne partie de son flanc gauche, pourtant elle ne ressentait aucune douleur. Rapidement, son esprit tenta de se rappeler les événements, elle était aux côtés de Neville et combattait en formation avec son compagnon de maison. Son esprit en vint à une conclusion qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout, une conclusion qu'elle voulait de tout cœur fausse ! Si ce n'était pas son sang, c'était celui de Neville.

« Au Merlin non ! » s'écria-t-elle en tourna subitement les talons.

Faussant compagnie à son frère qui pourtant la suivit, elle courut en direction de l'endroit où ils avaient combattu ensemble ce petit groupe de mangemorts qui les avaient encerclés. Soulevant les débris de ce qui fut jadis une table, elle trouva le corps inanimé de son ami. Se jetant rapidement à genoux, elle entreprit les premiers soins, tentant de ranimer son compagnon. Ron aussi se précipita, appliquant les quelques notions qu'il avait apprises suite à son entraînement quelques années plus tôt. Lorsque l'équipe de médicomages volants arriva, Ginny tout comme Padma savaient qu'il était vain d'espérer. Le destin avait frappé, la mort leur avait pris un autre de leur ami, un être cher.

À bout de force, Ginny éclata en sanglot dans les bras de Padma qui elle aussi pleurait à chaudes larmes. La rouquine avait tellement mal, des images de Neville sautillant partout à peine quelques minutes plus tôt, tout heureux d'avoir remporté la cagnotte du pool des jumeaux. La vie était tellement cruelle. Neville qui n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne, Neville qui ne rêvait que de découvrir une plante capable de guérir ses parents eux-mêmes victimes de la première guerre. Neville Londubat était mort en héros, combattant la baguette à la main, défendant la cause qu'il savait juste.

Ron toujours agenouillé là où se trouvait le corps de son ami qui était maintenant amené vers Ste-Mangouste en vain, semblait figé. Il était incapable de bouger, ni même de réagir. Hermione vint se placer derrière lui et l'entoura de ses bras, le serrant fortement contre elle, comme si elle avait besoin de se rassurer qu'ils étaient toujours en vie. Elle aussi pleurait, peu avaient les yeux secs. Plusieurs amis, connaissances avaient péris, d'autres avaient toujours leur vie dans la balance. L'équipe volante de Ste-Mangouste finit par rapatrier tous les blessés et les décédés. Ces derniers devaient être officiellement déclarés morts par des guérisseurs compétents.

Quelques jours plus tard, des funérailles furent organisées par les diverses familles affligées. Les Weasley, Harry, Padma et Pavarti, Lavande, Dean et Seamus ainsi que plusieurs autres amis et professeurs de Neville se retrouvèrent chez sa grand-mère. Une veillée mortuaire sorcière avait été organisée. Dans ce genre d'événement, on tentait de se souvenir des bons moments du défunt, échangeant des anecdotes et des histoires. Molly s'occupait d'une Victoria Londubat complètement abattue, continuellement en pleurs. Dumbledore vint prononcer quelques mots. Minerva et Severus vinrent également porter leurs souhaits à madame Londubat, la seule famille que le pauvre Neville n'avait jamais réellement connue.

Ron était appuyé contre un mur dans un coin tranquille, Hermione dans ses bras, la réconfortant doucement, laissant parfois de chastes baisers sur le dessus de ses cheveux. Harry échangeait avec d'anciens Griffondors sur le courage de leur ami partit trop tôt. Le jeune Potter avait dû quitter ses fonctions d'Auror, incapable de faire face, trop épuisé, trop émotionnellement atteint. De plus, après l'attaque à l'Université, les médicomages du Ministère l'avaient déclaré inapte à reprendre le travail. Harry était une bombe prête à exploser à n'importe quel moment, il n'avait jamais su très bien gérer ses sentiments et émotions et le temps n'avait pas arrangé les choses. L'escouade d'Aurors avait préféré le tenir à l'écart de leurs activités, tentant de le protéger de lui-même. Si Voldemort ne le vainquait pas, il le rendrait fou. C'était peut-être là son plan après tout. Déstabiliser le plus possible émotionnellement son ennemi pour mieux le vaincre, le détruire psychologiquement avant d'en venir à bout physiquement. Un plan vil et empli de fiel, digne du Mage Noir.

Ginny était assise dans les marches de l'escalier, le regard dans le vide, contemplant le néant. Elle sentit deux bras puissants la serrer fortement et reconnut Fred. George s'agenouilla devant elle et tenta un sourire qui sonnait affreusement faux. Même les deux plus grands farceurs sorciers depuis des années avaient du mal à se faire à l'idée du décès de Neville. Ils restèrent un long moment en silence puis Fred déclara :

« George et moi avons pris une décision. » commença Fred

« La cagnotte du pool s'élevait depuis des années à un montant très intéressant et nous avons en plus investit une bonne partie de cette dernière et retiré le tout avant que le cours du gallion ne chute aussi bas qu'il l'est maintenant. » continua George.

« Ce qui fait que c'est la somme de 1500 gallions qui aurait dû être remise à Neville. Nous l'avons offerte à sa grand-mère qui l'a refusé, disant que nous devions trouver une façon d'honorer la mémoire de son petit-fils avec cet argent. » poursuivit Fred.

« Nous avons donc décidé offrir cette somme à l'Université, à la faculté de Botanique pour que les recherches de Neville ne restent pas inachevées. » enchaîna George.

« Quelqu'un doit trouver le remède pour ses parents, pour qu'un jour ils sachent quel homme fabuleux leur fils était. » termina Fred.

L'idée était fantastique. Ginny embrassa ses deux frères et les remercia de cette idée. Elle espérait de tout cœur que cet argent puisse réellement aider les recherches qu'avaient commencé Neville sur le remède pouvant ramener ses parents à leur état d'esprit normal, conjurer la démence survenue suite à un trop grand nombre de Doloris. C'était le rêve de Neville et si ces gallions pouvaient contribuer à son accomplissement, même après son décès, ses efforts ne seraient pas restés vains.

Quittant ses frères, la jeune femme se dirigea vers la table contenant les petites bouchées confectionnées par Molly et la mère des jumelles Patil. Elle se servit un verre de jus de citrouille et se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec son ancien professeur de potion.

« Félicitation miss Weasley pour votre médaille du mérite, j'imagine que c'est pleinement mérité. »

La jeune Weasley remercia son ancien professeur et s'entretint poliement avec lui pendant quelques instants.  Depuis quelques années, le sévère professeur avait cessé d'être vindicatif et fielleux avec la majorité d'entre eux. Cette nouvelle guerre lui pesait lourd et ses premiers cheveux gris étaient visibles maintenant. Ginny le remercia et discuta un moment avec lui. La jeune femme avait toujours été douée en potion, ce qui faisait qu'elle avait été jadis traitée difficilement par le maître de potion qui avait de la difficulté à accepter qu'une élève de Griffondor se débrouille aussi bien. Avec le temps, il en était venu à simplement l'ignorer en classe. Puis lors de sa dernière année à Poudlard, la guerre éclata réellement, Rogue comprit le besoin de la jeune femme d'apprendre le plus possible pour acquérir suffisamment d'ASPIC pour espérer rejoindre la faculté de médicomagie. Elle voulait en faire une vocation et le directeur de Serpentard devait admettre qu'elle avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour y parvenir. Il l'aida donc discrètement, mettant quelques espoirs en elle. Elle ne l'avait pas déçu et il espérait encore qu'elle réussisse à se démarquer dans ce domaine, si seulement on lui en laissait la chance. Qui sait, peut-être une de ses élèves réussirait à créer un remède miracle ! Il aurait au moins le sentiment d'avoir servi à quelque chose de bien une fois dans sa vie.

Comme le soleil qui revenait toujours après la pluie, la vie poussa les affligés à reprendre leur routine encore une fois.

* * *

**N/A :** Svp, ne pas tuer les auteurs pour avoir causé la mort de Neville !  (On l'aime bien nous aussi Neville mais ... )  Dans une guerre, il y a toujours des pertes et pas seulement du côté des méchants... 

**RAR :**

**Bidule machin :** Merci et encore merci ...

**Alixe :** aucune raison d'être désolée pour ta review, bien au contraire, j'adore lorsque c'est constructif, ça permet de s'améliorer. Merci beaucoup ! Joyce te passe ses salutations également.

**Jadou :** Délai moins long cette fois n'est-ce pas ? lol. Merci pour ta review, c'est vraiment très apprécié. Pour la question sur les nouveaux projets la réponse est oui... malheureusement pas du HP par contre (on travaille sur une fic complète comprenant un slash fem sur SG-1 qui est loin d'être terminée et encore moins publiée)... Mais des idées c'est pas ce qui manque c'est le temps qui fait le plus défaut. Probablement un autre slash Harry / Draco dès que l'on trouvera du temps pour composer... Par contre, si tu as des idées géniales... n'hésite pas à nous les dire !

**Nymphelane :** Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu notre histoire et merci également d'avoir laissé une review, c'est toujours grandement apprécié.

**Minerve :** Oui Benjy a été heureux et rien n'exclu qu'il ne le sera pas à nouveau... Mille mercis pour tes bons mots.

**Shadowcat :** C'est vrai que certains acceptent rapidement leur homosexualité. Il n'y a pas un « coming out » de pareil. Pour les raisons de cette histoire nous avons voulu exploiter une acceptation difficile, elle aurait pu être encore bien plus laborieuse également mais il ne fallait pas que ça devienne trop lourd non plus. Tous ne vivent pas leur acceptation de la même manière et on voyait bien Ginny réagir ainsi... Merci beaucoup pour ta review, c'est très gentil de nous lire.


	7. Adaptation et affection

Utopie

**Chapitre 7 : Adaptation et affection.**

Depuis la veille du jour de l'An, Ginny passait au moins une fois par semaine par Ste-Mangouste pour visiter le jeune Brandon, toujours sous observation. À tous les coups, le gamin s'extasiait de la voir, lui tendant ses petits bras maigrichons, ses yeux s'illuminants de mille feux. Sa blessure l'empêchait encore de respirer correctement, même après plus d'un mois… C'était le genre de blessure qui demandait beaucoup de temps pour guérir et le bambin en garderait tout de même quelques affres. Cependant, sa vie n'était plus en danger. Il suffisait qu'il apprenne à vivre avec son léger handicape et il pourrait avoir une vie normale. Vu son âge, ses chances d'adaptation étaient excellentes.

Chacune de ses visites au gamin était habituellement suivies d'un thé avec Benjamin dans le Londres moldu. La jeune femme et le comptable appréciaient ces rencontres hebdomadaires. Ginny prenait un réconfort certain en l'expérience de l'homme, qui lui s'empreignait de la fraîcheur de la jeune femme et reprenait graduellement goût à la magie.

Un jour que Ginny visitait son nouveau petit copain à Ste-Mangouste, lui apportant une de ses anciennes peluches que Molly avait retrouvé dans une quelconques boîtes de souvenirs, elle fut surprise de trouver la chambre de Brandon occupé par un autre enfant. Se renseignant au poste des infirmières du service pédomédico-magique, on lui apprit que le petit avait perdu son privilège de chambre privée puisque personne ne pouvait se porter garant des frais engendrés. Étant orphelin, aucune famille ne veillait sur lui, de plus, avec la destruction de l'orphelinat, tous les fonds recueillis par la communauté magique servaient à reconstruire un endroit capable d'accueillir les autres enfants n'ayant toujours pas de foyer. Du coup, Brandon se retrouvait, règlements administratifs obligent, dans une chambre multiple et ce malgré qu'il nécessite toujours des soins importants et personnalisés. Partager une chambre avec cinq adolescents en phase terminale de maladie diverse et incurable n'était pas pour aider le bambin.

Lorsque Ginny le trouva finalement, il était caché dans un coin sombre et désert de la grande pièce où se trouvaient les cinq autres corps alités. Entièrement recouvert d'une couverture à motifs magiques de moutons courant dans un champ, Brandon pleurait en silence, complètement apeuré, effrayé, inconsolable. Ginny mit plus d'une heure avant de le rassurer, le berçant, chantant de douces mélodies qu'autrefois sa mère lui chantait. Le gamin finit par s'endormir mais ne voulut pas lâcher la main de la rouquine qu'il tenait dans un étau surprenant pour son jeune âge. La jeune femme partagea même le lit du bambin qui malgré son sommeil, était toujours parcouru de spasmes mélancoliques.

Finalement, un des responsables de l'orphelinat, un vieux monsieur au regard bienveillant, vint les retrouver et offrit de prendre la place de Ginny. Ils discutèrent à voix base un long moment, tentant de trouver une solution à ce problème mais rien ne pouvait être fait pour l'instant. Ce qui frustra encore d'avantage Ginny qui avait maintenant du mal à contenir sa rage. Laissant Brandon toujours endormi aux soins de l'homme, la rouquine se dirigea d'un pas décidé et légèrement énervé vers l'étage de l'administration. Quelque chose devait être fait et rapidement.

Elle demanda un entretien immédiat avec le responsable, un certain monsieur Branchcut. La secrétaire de ce dernier demanda à la jeune femme sur un ton las :

« C'est à quel sujet ? »

« Un jeune patient transféré inadéquatement … » commença Ginny

« Le jeune orphelin ? Prenez un numéro mademoiselle, vous n'êtes pas la seule à vouloir s'entretenir avec monsieur Branchcut à ce sujet. Je vous souhaite meilleure chance que les trois autres personnes qui sont passées dans son bureau jusqu'à maintenant… » déclara dans un soupir la secrétaire.

Ginny resta un moment interdite puis son cerveau commença à enregistrer les bruits d'une conversation plus qu'animée en direction du bureau de l'administrateur. Les voix s'emportaient, les commentaires étaient presque criés. Elle échangea un regard avec la secrétaire qui s'était également retournée vers la porte d'où provenait l'échange oral musclé. Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel en murmurant complice à Ginny :

« Branchcut ne connaît que le règlement et ne laisse jamais rien aux sentiments. »

« Je vois le genre oui … » commenta la jeune Weasley en soupirant.

« Depuis ce matin, il a reçu le chef de service pédomédico-magique, l'infirmière chef du département ainsi que le responsable de l'orphelinat. Les trois sont ressortis sans n'avoir rien obtenu de lui. »

« Qui est présentement avec lui ? » demanda Ginny

« La guérisseuse McKay, une femme tout à l'opposé de lui, n'ayant rien à faire du règlement et priorisant l'humanisme. Par contre, elle est tout aussi têtue que lui, comme vous pouvez l'entendre. » répondit la secrétaire en continuant à s'entretenir avec Ginny à voix base, comme pour ne pas déranger l'engueulade qui se déroulait dans le bureau de son supérieur.

En effet, Ginny pouvait très bien entendre que les arguments de l'un augmentaient la colère de l'autre et ainsi de suite. Ginny n'aurait pas été surprise de voir les murs tremblés tellement le nombre de décibels semblait élevé dans le bureau de l'administrateur. À un moment, l'administrateur général de l'hôpital sorcier sortit lui-même de son bureau et vint s'enquérir de la situation. Mademoiselle Blackhorse, la secrétaire, lui expliqua brièvement ce qui se passait.

« Si je peux me permettre » commença Ginny s'adressant directement au sorcier responsable de l'hôpital. « Le petit Brandon n'est pas seulement une statistique devant se conformer à un règlement. C'est d'abord un patient qui a besoin de soins. »

Le sorcier regarda un moment en silence la jeune femme devant lui avant de sourire doucement en demandant :

« Mademoiselle Weasley c'est cela ? Une des trois jeunes bénévoles récemment récompensés par le Ministère… » Voyant Ginny rougir et baiser la tête, le sourire de l'homme augmenta et ce dernier continua : « Je comprends et aurais tendance à vous donner raison sur ce point miss. Cependant, Allan Branchcut est un administrateur efficace, il réussit à faire tourner cet hôpital malgré un important déficit budgétaire et cela sans que les services n'en souffrent trop. La guerre qui dure depuis des années n'a rien fait pour aider les finances de cet établissement, nous avons de plus en plus de difficulté à tenir Ste-Mangouste « normalement ». Donc, si un parent requière une chambre privée pour son enfant et qu'il a les moyens d'en payer les frais, il serait malaisé de le refuser. Je comprends que le gamin ait besoin d'un espace à lui mais nous ne pouvons lui offrir. Pas dans les conditions présentes. »

« Donc si Brandon était l'enfant d'une famille sorcière aisée, on n'aurait même pas cette discussion ? » résuma Ginny qui avait serré la mâchoire mais qui comprenait mieux la décision de l'administration.

« L'argent mène le monde mademoiselle, c'est triste mais c'est ainsi. Si seulement cette maudite guerre pouvait finir… » ajouta l'homme.

« C'est ce que nous souhaitons tous… » conclut Ginny qui comprenait maintenant les raisons du transfère mais qui n'avait pas baisé les bras pour autant. Elle trouverait bien un moyen d'aide Brandon.

À moins que la guérisseuse McKay n'y parvienne avant elle ! L'échange derrière la porte close du bureau de Branchcut était toujours aussi bruyant. Cependant, on entendait de moins en moins la voix rauque de l'administrateur, seulement les accents colériques de celle que l'on appelait Gwen Patch, étaient maintenant audibles.

L'administrateur général hésitait avant d'intervenir. Ginny aurait pu jurer qu'il n'avait pas nécessairement peur d'intervenir dans cette discussion corsée. C'était peut-être le petit sourire qu'il arborait en écoutant les commentaires plus que pertinents mais emportés de la guérisseuse qui leur arrivait malgré la porte close. Puis l'homme soupira avant d'entrer dans l'arène :

Dès que l'administrateur général Grandboots entra dans le bureau, les argumentations cessèrent. Le reste de la discussion se fit sur un ton normal, ce qui empêcha Ginny et la secrétaire de comprendre la suite. Cette dernière ajouta sur le ton de la confidence :

« Monsieur Grandboots est un ami personnel des parents de la guérisseuse, tous deux de très grands médicomages, très respectés dans la profession. »

« La médicomagie dans cette famille est donc une vocation ? » demanda avec un sourire Ginny.

« Quel autre destin aurait pu attendre Gwen McKay ? Fille unique, enfant surdouée de Degan McKay et Charlotte Lewis. »

Ginny se contenta d'un petit sifflement à l'évocation des deux noms. En tant qu'étudiante en médicomagie, elle avait bien sûr entendu parlé de ces deux grands noms dans ses cours. Degan McKay était à l'origine du traitement magique qu'utilisaient tous les guérisseurs pour prévenir les complications survenant suite à un empoisonnement magique. Alors que l'on devait à Charlotte Lewis, une américaine, la publication de plusieurs ouvrages devenus références.

Comprenant qu'elle ne pouvait rien de plus pour l'instant, Ginny quitta finalement. Elle retourna saluer Brandon qui dormait toujours, veillé par le vieil homme. Puis, contrairement à son habitude, elle rentra au Siège où Molly fut plus qu'heureuse de voir sa plus jeune, ainsi un jour de semaine. Elles partagèrent un repas en compagnie de Harry qui n'en menait pas large mais qui continuait à s'entraîner en prévision de son combat à venir avec le Mage Noir.

On discuta d'ailleurs de ce fait. Depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard, qu'il n'était plus sous la protection des liens de sangs de sa mère chez les Dursley, les occasions de frapper et d'affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres auraient dû être si nombreuses qu'incomptables mais c'était tout le contraire qui était survenu. Voldemort attaquait, martyrisait, tuait, dévastait mais sans jamais s'en prendre directement à Harry. Pourtant dans le passé, détruire son ennemi avait été une idée fixe. Plus les crimes de Voldemort et ses sbires augmentaient, plus la communauté magique réclamait que cela se termine. Tous les espoirs avaient été placés en Harry Potter, le Survivant mais ce dernier était impuissant. Le héros du peuple n'était plus qu'un simple sorcier, méprisé par plusieurs pour son incapacité à mettre un terme définitif à cette guerre. Le pire détracteur de Harry Potter était Harry Potter lui-même. Conscient de la prophétie et de son inaptitude à agir, le jeune homme désespérait et culpabilisait d'avantage à chaque attaque.

Pendant le repas, les yeux vides et dépressifs de Harry semblèrent reprendre brièvement vie suite à l'échange qu'avait Molly et Ginny sur le petit Brandon. Le jeune Potter se rendait parfois, sous sa cape d'invisibilité, rendre visite au jeune gamin sans que personne n'en soit au courant. Il se voyait probablement que trop bien dans la détresse de ce jeune orphelin. Voldemort était la cause de son malheur tout comme il était la cause du sien. Au fond de lui-même, Harry se fit une promesse personnelle, il ferait en sorte que le petit Brandon vive une vie bien meilleure que celle qui lui-même avait vécue.

* * *

Le lendemain soir, Ginny étudiait tranquillement dans sa chambre, bûchant sur un sort capable de donner de manière sonore le débit cardiaque. Voilà des heures qu'elle pratiquait sur elle-même mais qu'elle n'y parvenait pas à sa plus grande frustration. Trois petits coups se firent entendre à sa porte. Pointant sa baguette, réflexe acquis suite à l'entraînement intensif qu'elle avait reçu, elle demanda d'une voix forte qui était derrière. Une voix connue lui répondit et la jeune femme alla ouvrir en souriant. 

« He-ey » la salua Padma qui portait un grimoire impressionnant sous son bras. « J'ai trouvé ce manuel de magie curative du siècle passé à la librairie, je me suis dit que tu aimerais peut-être y jeter un œil avec moi … »

« J'aimerais bien mais j'ai ce foutu sort que j'arrive pas à maîtriser et qui compte dans l'examen final de la semaine prochaine… » déclara penaude Ginny en faisant entrer son amie à l'intérieur.

« Lequel ? » demanda Padma en s'installa au pied du lit de la rouquine comme elle le faisait souvent ces derniers temps.

« Cordis Pulsus » dit la jeune Weasley

« Ou- ui, pas facile en effet mais il y a un truc pour ce sort … » commença Padma en invitant son amie à s'installer devant elle et sortant sa propre baguette. « Tu ne dois pas te concentrer sur le résultat que tu veux produire mais plutôt sur l'onde sonore que tu veux entendre. Monsieur Hanlon mon professeur de l'an dernier nous avait donné le truc suivant : Poses ta main sur la poitrine de la personne à qui tu jettes ton sort, laisses tes doigts ressentir les pulsations puis prononce la formule… »

Pour appuyer ses explications, Padma se saisit de la main de Ginny et la plaça sur sa propre poitrine. Elle attendit d'être certaine que son amie ressente les pulsations et puis la poussa à réciter la formule. Ce que Ginny fit. Le sort marcha du premier coup et à merveille. La pièce était maintenant envahie du bruit des battements du cœur de la jeune Patil qui souriait à son amie qui semblait très fière d'avoir enfin réussi. Excitée par sa réussite, Ginny en oublia un moment, l'endroit où était posé sa main, directement à la naissance de sein gauche de son amie qui portait malheureusement ce soir-là, un chandail à col évasé. Elle en prit conscience lorsque les murs de la pièce renvoyèrent à ses oreilles le rythme de plus en plus rapide du cœur de la jeune Patil. Cette dernière l'entendit également mais surtout le ressentit et d'un mouvement vif de sa baguette déclara :

« Finite Incantatem » Puis après avoir fuit le regard curieux de la rouquine reprit d'une voix qu'elle voulait normale : « Ou-ui, bon. Maintenant que tu sais comment jeter ce sort, qu'est-ce que tu dirais si on regardait ce grimoire ? »

Ginny hocha simplement la tête et se recula un peu, ajoutant un peu plus d'espace entre elle et son amie. Depuis des semaines, la rouquine tentait d'analyser logiquement les comportements de son amie sans laisser son esprit se faire de fausses idées. Elle avait remarqué que Padma était plus près d'elle depuis la mort de Neville, pas seulement en soutien, physiquement aussi. Sans pour autant être « collée » à elle, elle avait rétrécit de quelques centimètres la barrière entre elles. Régulièrement, Padma la frôlait, lui passait la main dans le dos pour l'encourager ou se penchait à son oreille pour lui murmurer ses salutations lorsque la rouquine lui tournait le dos et ne l'avait pas vu s'approcher. À tous coups, Ginny sursautait, ce qui faisait rire doucement Padma. Elles partageaient maintenant tous leurs repas ensemble, l'une attendant l'autre à la fin des cours. Bien que leur principal sujet de discussion était leurs études, Ginny se sentait très proche de la jeune Patil.

Cependant, la rouquine s'était imposée elle-même des limites et des restrictions. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas se faire de fausses idées et en souffrir par la suite. La partie rationnelle de son cerveau lui confirmait qu'elle agissait pour le mieux. La partie émotionnelle, la traîtresse, par contre ne cessait de lui rappeler de petits faits anodins qui créaient pourtant des sentiments confus, qui faisaient éprouver à la jeune femme toute une gamme de sensations méconnues. La façon qu'avait Padma de pratiquement toujours commencer ses phrases en découpant le premier mot. Son rire, tel une source vive surgissant des rochers. La façon qu'avaient ses sourcils de pratiquement ce rejoindre lorsque la jeune Patil était très concentrée. Ou encore cette manie qu'elle avait de passer machinalement le bout de sa plume sur sa lèvre inférieure lorsqu'elle lisait.

Après quelques minutes, l'esprit de Ginny revint subitement à Brandon. En feuilletant le grimoire avec Padma, elles étaient tombées sur une page où l'on traitait de blessure semblable à celle du gamin. La jeune Patil ayant croisé Ginny à Ste-Mangouste où elle était en stage ce jour-là, était donc au courant de la situation du jeune Brandon et elles en discutèrent ensemble.

« Gwen est revenue sur le département en maugréant mais en jurant que la situation allait changer. Le problème c'est qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire quand cela va changer… » expliqua Padma assise en tailleur sur le lit de Ginny en face de cette dernière.

« Je ne lui aurais jamais deviné autant de caractère ! » s'exclama la rouquine en souriant au souvenir de l'énergie mise dans l'entretien avec Branchcut par la guérisseuse. « T'aurais dû l'entendre … Elle était déchaînée ! » rigola Ginny.

« Je dirais plutôt passionnée » déclara plus réalistement Padma en souriant à son amie. « Comme quelqu'un d'autre que je connais. » termina-t-elle avec un air narquois.

« Qui donc ? » demanda la jeune Weasley innocemment.

« Gin ! Avoue que tu aurais autant mis d'énergie qu'elle l'a fait. Tu es montée aux barricades, déterminée et résolue à affronter l'administrateur suite à sa décision. Tu t'es simplement fait prendre d'avance par Gwen. Et heureusement si tu veux mon avis … »

« Comment cela ? » demanda Ginny confuse.

« Imagine la tête de l'administrateur Branchcut en voyant entrer une étudiante dans son bureau pour l'enguirlander suite à une de ses décisions. Une chose est certaine, si tu y avais mis autant de passion que Gwen a du en mettre, tu n'aurais jamais pu faire tes stages l'an prochain à Ste-Mangouste et encore moins prétendre à un emploi dans cet établissement une fois tes études terminées. Branchcut est celui qui engage tu le savais ? »

Ginny hocha négativement la tête. Sur le coup de sa colère, elle n'avait eut qu'une idée, surgir dans le bureau d'un homme qui pouvait détenir quelques clés concernant son avenir professionnel. Certes, il était de notoriété publique que les Weasley étaient tous impulsifs et émotifs mais…

Padma parut lire dans son esprit car elle affichait maintenant un sourire victorieux qui fit tirer la langue à Ginny puis s'esclaffer la jeune Patil. S'en suivit rapidement une bataille improvisée d'oreillers. Forte de ses nombreux combats de polochons avec ses grands frères, Ginny eut rapidement le dessus sur l'ancienne Serdaigle. Elle la cloua solidement sur le matelas, la mitraillant de coups peu violents, à califourchon sur ses hanches. Padma qui riait tellement qu'elle en avait de la difficulté à respirer, tenta de maîtriser les bras et les mains de Ginny des siennes. Elle réussit à tout le moins à lui faire perdre son oreiller mais la rouquine n'abandonna pas ainsi, l'attaquant maintenant à coups de chatouilles qui firent se tortiller la jeune Patil sous elle. À bout de souffle, riant trop, Padma déclara d'une voix saccadée :

« Ar-rête… Gin… Ar-rête… ou … je vais… »

« Ou tu vas quoi ? » la taquina Ginny toujours en position de force dans ce combat inégal.

Mais Padma ne répondit pas. Elle se défit de la prise d'une des mains de la rouquine et agrippa solidement la nuque de Ginny, l'amenant fermement vers elle. Surprise la jeune Weasley ne réagit pas mais elle fut d'avantage surprise en sentant les douces et chaudes lèvres de Padma se refermer sur les siennes. Stupéfaite, elle ne réagit pas plus, ses yeux ronds, son cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine. Lorsque, à bout d'air, Padma desserra sa prise sur la nuque de son amie, Ginny se recula un peu mais resta au dessus de la jeune femme, son regard confus dans celui de l'ancienne Serdaigle qui avait maintenant perdu sa confiance. Prenant soudainement peur, Padma tenta de justifier son geste, ouvrant la bouche pour s'excuser et prier Ginny de lui pardonner sa spontanéité mais la rouquine ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Tout aussi soudainement, elle reprit possession des lèvres de Padma, à qui ce fut le tour de rester surprise mais bien vite elle se reprit, participant au baiser.

Malgré la hâte, ce baiser ne transpirait pas l'urgence et le besoin, plutôt le désir d'apprivoiser, de découvrir. Déguster ce moment unique, saisir chacun des petits papillons qu'il créait au creux du ventre. Déjà la main libre de Padma avait retrouvé sa place sur la nuque de Ginny mais cette fois sa prise n'était plus possessive mais plutôt emplie de tendresse. La jeune femme allongée inclina légèrement la tête pour donner un meilleur accès à la rouquine qui en profita pour approfondir le baiser. Du bout de sa langue elle traça doucement le contour de la lèvre inférieure de Padma qui répondit aussitôt en entrouvrant les lèvres, lui accordant l'entrée à sa bouche où sa propre langue accueillie rapidement celle de Ginny.

Besoin d'air exigea, elles se séparèrent à contrecœur. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, leurs pupilles dilatées trahissant leur envie. Chacune étant consciente de la respiration laborieuse de l'autre. Padma avait toujours sa main sur la nuque de Ginny qui ne pu retenir un frison ni empêcher ses yeux de se fermer sous le plaisir que lui procura la jeune femme en faisant glisser doucement et lentement ses doigts sur son épiderme. C'était à peine un effleurement, une subtile caresse qui était porteuse de bien des promesses. Ouvrant à nouveau les yeux, Ginny lâcha sa prise sur l'autre main de Padma et vint à son tour caresser du revers de la main, la joue de son amie qui à son tour ferma les yeux, comme pour mieux savourer la douce étreinte.

Répondant à son besoin de goûter à nouveau la douceur des lèvres de la rouquine, l'ancienne Serdaigle posa doucement sa main sur l'omoplate de la jeune Weasley et l'attira à nouveau vers elle. Cette fois le baiser ne surprit aucune des deux mais n'aida en rien à combler ce désir qui grandissait de plus en plus entre elles. Une main fermement apposée sur le matelas, la soutenant, Ginny descendit l'autre vers la hanche gauche de Padma, la laissant là, immobile mais diffusant une chaleur plus qu'agréable sur la peau légèrement découverte suite à leur combat improvisé plus tôt.

Pendant que leur langue s'apprivoisait en dansant lentement et que leurs lèvres capturaient un peu plus de leur essence à chaque mouvement, leurs mains se firent légèrement plus aventureuses. Cependant, l'une comme l'autre n'osait pousser trop loin. Quelque chose les retenait, sans doute la raison !

Le vieux grimoire fut vite oublié, ainsi que tout le monde les entourant. Elles passèrent une bonne partie de la soirée à s'embrasser, se caresser plus ou moins innocemment mais toujours en se retenant de pousser trop loin. L'une comme l'autre savait qu'il ne fallait rien brusquer, qu'elles devaient prendre leur temps. Apprendre à s'apprivoiser mais surtout à faire le point sur leurs sentiments respectifs. Et puis, ce n'était pas déplaisant de simplement échanger de douces étreintes et des baisers fiévreux, le tout avait son charme après

* * *

**n/a** : Une petite review, ça fait toujours chaud au cœur et ça permet à l'auteur de savoir ce que vous appréciez et ce que vous n'aimez pas… (ne vous gênez pas pour dire tout ce que vous en pensez, je ne mords pas et j'adore les reviews constructive !) 

**RAR :**

**Minerve :** Merci pour ta review… est-ce que Padma va panser l'âme écorchée de Ginny ? Bah t'as sans doute une petite idée maintenant… Reste que nous aimons bien surprendre… Qui vivra verra comme on dit !

**Jadou :** Un Ginny / Padma ? Qui sait ! lol Nous mais nous ne le dirons pas… Merci pour ta review, c'est grandement apprécié.

**Alinemcb54 :** Voilà, nous avons continuez… en espérant que cela t'a plu. Merci pour ta review.

**Alixe :** C'est certain que le chapitre précédent n'était pas des plus joyeux mais c'est la guerre non ? Encore une fois, merci de tout cœur de prendre le temps de nous lire et de laisser un petit mot à chaque fois. C'est grandement apprécié. Salutation à toute la petite famille !

**Bidule-machin :** Merci d'être passée, c'est gentil en plus de laisser un petit mot. En espérant que cette histoire continuera à te plaire…

**Squall :** Nous avons bien l'intention de continuer… Mille mercis pour ta review, c'est tellement gentil et ça fait toujours chaud au cœur des auteurs.


	8. Corps à corps et confrontation

Utopie

* * *

**n/a :** Lemon dans ce chapitre (qui a dit enfin ?) Cette histoire tire à sa fin, un autre chapitre, peut-être deux tout au plus… N'hésitez pas àme dire ce que vous en pensez… Vos commentaires, positifs ou négatifs sont toujours appréciés!

* * *

**Chapitre huitième : Corps à corps et confrontation !**

* * *

Quelques jours avaient passés depuis que Ginny avait expérimenté son premier baiser « lesbien », d'autres avaient suivi, ainsi que quelques caresses et explorations mais rien de bien sérieux. Et cela leur convenait à l'une comme à l'autre. Si Padma avait déjà eu une relation sérieuse avec une autre fille, ce n'était pas le cas de Ginny et les deux demoiselles avaient convenu de prendre leur temps, de laisser les choses évoluer d'elles-mêmes. Elles continuaient à passer beaucoup de temps ensemble, bien qu'elles n'étudiaient pas toujours autant que semblait le croire les gens autour d'eux. Elles avaient d'autres « occupations » qui auraient sans doute offusqués quelques collets montés ou fait fantasmer quelques libidineux pervers et lubriques. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué le changement dans la relation des deux jeunes femmes et cela leur convenait très, très bien. 

Personne sauf Hermione ! Parfois l'ancienne Gryffondor était trop intelligente… Hermione n'avait passé aucun commentaire, n'avait fait aucune allusion mais Ginny connaissait bien son amie et savait qu'elle savait justement. C'était peut-être quelque chose dans son regard ou dans son sourire mais Hermione Granger avait deviné et approuvait en silence. Cela rassura un peu Ginny, non pas qu'elle se sente obligée de faire approuver ses choix amoureux par son amie mais le fait de savoir que l'on n'est pas rejetée, que l'on peut trouver appuis et réconfort dans quelqu'un comme Hermione Granger, apaise les cœurs les plus lourds.

Padma et Ginny apprenaient lentement mais sûrement à mieux se connaître et à interagir non plus seulement amicalement mais également en tant que couple. Aucune des deux n'avait ouvertement abordé le sujet mais un genre d'entente tacite avait été fait entre elles, elle ne s'affichait pas ouvertement, ne criait pas sur tous les toits qu'elles se fréquentaient mais respectait l'autre et se montrait franche et honnête l'un envers l'autre. Il était bien trop tôt dans leur relation pour sceller le tout avec des échanges de mots d'amour éternel. Certes, elles tenaient l'une à l'autre indéniablement mais était-ce réellement de l'amour ? Qu'est-ce que l'amour ? Comment fait-on pour savoir que l'on aime et non pas simplement désire une personne ? C'était le genre de questions qui trottaient maintenant dans la jolie tête rousse de Ginny.

D'autres choses préoccupaient également la rouquine, comme le fait que, soudainement, l'orphelinat responsable du petit Brandon, avait reçu une imposante somme d'argent. Cela permettant du même coup de compléter adéquatement les nouvelles installations pour les orphelins éprouvés et payer les meilleurs soins médicaux au petit Brandon qui avait retrouvé sa chambre privée. Qui avait pu se montrer si généreux ? Qui avait tellement à cœur la santé et le bien être des orphelins pour ainsi vider son coffre chez Gringott ? Qui avait les moyens d'être aussi magnanime ? Évidemment, les autorités de l'orphelinat ainsi que celles de l'hôpital avaient eu comme consigne de taire l'identité du ou des donateurs.

Ginny avait bien une petite idée de ce bienfaiteur, à plusieurs reprises, lors de ses visites au bambin, elle avait ressenti une autre présence dans la pièce, comme si quelqu'un y était en même temps qu'elle et ne voulait se montrer. Elle connaissait bien une personne possédant une cape capable de le cacher de la vue des sorciers et cette personne avait toutes les raisons du monde de vouloir venir en aide au jeune orphelin, ne l'avait-il pas été lui-même ? Ne se reconnaissait-il pas en Brandon ? De plus, il était de notoriété publique que le Survivant avait suffisamment de gallions en propre pour se permettre un tel acte de générosité. Les soupçons de la rouquine atteignirent un cran supplémentaire lorsque lors d'une de ses visites au Siège pour visiter sa mère, cette dernière l'informa que Morrigan Adams était passée plus tôt cette semaine, suite à une demande de Harry qui n'en menait toujours pas très large…

« Une jeune médicomage l'a accompagné ainsi qu'un vieil homme… » avait dit Molly avant de poursuivre : « Ils se sont enfermés dans la chambre de Harry et ont discuté pendant près d'une heure ».

La jeune femme savait qu'il était vain de confronter Harry sur ce sujet mais ne put s'empêcher de lui offrir un sourire reconnaissant lorsqu'elle le croisa dans la cuisine peu avant qu'elle ne retourne à l'Université. Le jeune homme avait retourné le sourire tout simplement, ne disant mot.

Côté académique, cela allait plutôt bien pour la jeune femme, ses résultats en classe étaient plus que satisfaisants et déjà, son superviseur de stage lui demandait de faire son choix pour l'année à venir. Vu ses résultats scolaires et puisqu'elle avait l'appui de tous ses professeurs, la jeune femme pouvait choisir le domaine médicomagique de son choix. Plusieurs choses l'interpellaient, comme les soins d'urgence, les services volants et depuis peu, la pédomédicomagie l'attirait beaucoup. Lorsqu'elle en discuta avec Padma un soir entre deux séances de bécotages, cette dernière lui répondit simplement de suivre son instinct, que c'était bien souvent le choix le plus avisé. La jeune Patil avait choisi la médico-recherche et ne semblait aucunement le regretter. Elle travaillait en étroite collaboration avec trois guérisseurs sur un projet en développement, dont Gwenhael McKay. Selon ce que Ginny avait entendu entre les branches, Padma se débrouillait plus que bien et impressionnait les guérisseurs qui la supervisaient. Ce qui n'étonnait pas vraiment Ginny, puisque sa copine était très intelligente et était faite sans aucun doute pour ce genre de métier.

Lorsque finalement son superviseur la convoqua, Ginny opta pour faire son stage avec l'équipe volante. Ces gens étaient ceux qui se déplaçaient lorsque appelés, le premier arrivés sur les lieux d'un accident, ceux qui intervenaient les premiers. C'étaient eux qui stabilisaient les patients avant de les transporter vers l'hôpital où ils pourraient recevoir des soins plus poussés. L'équipe volante se devait d'être rapide et efficace, souvent s'était entre leur main que la vie des sorciers blessés reposait. C'était un défi de taille pour une étudiante, on acceptait rarement des sorciers non diplômés sur l'équipe. L'expérience de Ginny à Ste-Mangouste, ses excellents résultats et les recommandations de ses enseignants lui avaient permis de se frayer une place parmi les guérisseurs de l'équipe volante.

Il s'agissait d'une victoire personnelle supplémentaire puisque aucun élève de l'Université Magique n'avait été accepté à joindre les rangs de l'équipe volante de Ste-Mangouste depuis plus de cinq ans… La guerre rendant les autorités plus protectrices. Ginny se doutait qu'il devait y avoir du Dumbledore dessous cette décision de l'accepter en stage, le vieux mage avait été consulté sur le sujet et la rouquine se promit de le remercier lorsqu'elle le recroiserait.

Ce soir-là, Padma voulu souligner dignement l'affectation de sa copine. Elle alla la retrouver dans sa chambre où de nouveau, sa colocataire était absente pour la nuit et elles improvisèrent un petit repas en tête à tête. La jeune Patil avait été faire une visite de courtoisie chez ses parents dans la journée et était revenue avec un panier plein de bons petits plats cuisinés par maman Patil. Elles se régalèrent, Ginny goûtant à quelques spécialités indiennes pour la première fois. Ce fut un moment de qualité qui réjouit grandement les deux jeunes femmes qui discutaient de tout et de rien, les yeux dans les yeux.

Padma venait de prendre sa dernière bouchée et une miette resta prise au coin de ses lèvres, narguant Ginny ouvertement. La rouquine souleva un sourcil et avança lentement la main pour déloger l'indésirable. Du bout d'un doigt, elle effleura la bouche de sa copine qui comprit qu'à ce moment ce qui se tramait. Cependant, le doigt refusa de quitter les douces lèvres de cette bouche si invitante et enivrante. Il se mit à tracer de lui-même, sans même que Ginny n'en ait réellement conscience, le contour des lèvres gonflées de Padma qui se laissa faire sans dire mot. Puis sans même penser à se retenir, la jeune Patil mit sa langue à contribution, jouant innocemment avec le doigt de Ginny. Les yeux de la rouquine étaient fixés sur le manège sensuel de la langue de sa copine, la jeune femme avait déjà joué le même jeu avec un ancien petit ami et avait été fière du résultat observé chez le jeune homme, maintenant les rôles étaient inversés et elle savait qu'elle devait afficher un air tout aussi paumé que celui qu'avait démontré le garçon. C'était étonnement sensuel et excitant, c'est fou comme un simple geste peu vous donner des chaleurs.

Déglutissant avec difficulté et arrachant avec peine son regard des lèvres provocatrices de son amie, Ginny releva les yeux pour plonger dans l'océan de désir qui emplissait les yeux noisette de Padma. Ce fut le signal de départ, comme attiré par le plus puissant aimant du monde, Ginny se rua sur les lèvres de Padma qui l'accueillit en soupirant d'aise. Aussitôt leurs gestes furent pressés et demandant. Leur bouche n'arrivait pas à se contenter du goût de l'autre, en demandant toujours d'avantage. Leur langue s'affrontait pour obtenir le contrôle de l'autre et échouait lamentablement. Les mains de Ginny retenaient fermement la tête de sa compagne en place, l'empêchant de trop se reculer, alors que celles de Padma enserraient fortement les hanches de la rouquine, l'approchant toujours plus près d'elle.

Elles se séparèrent finalement, à bout de souffle, haletant suite à l'effort mais surtout à cause du désir qui s'était emparé d'elles. Cette fois, ce fut Padma qui fit le premier geste mais elle fut retrouvée à mis chemin par la bouche chaude et exigeante de Ginny. Bien vite, elles se retrouvèrent étendues parmi les plats vides de la mère Patil, désencombrant le lit de gestes brusques, pressées qu'elles étaient de pouvoir sentir le corps de l'autre contre le leur sans obstacle. Le sol serait à récurer plus tard mais pour l'instant, elles n'en avaient cure. Seuls leurs baisers et leurs caresses comptaient.

Ginny étant la plus grande se retrouva tout de même clouée énergiquement sur le matelas par une Padma consciente qu'elles franchissaient une autre étape dans leur relation. L'instant d'un moment, l'ancienne Serdaigle se recula et questionna du regard la plus jeune, cherchant une trace d'hésitation dans les yeux de la rouquine. Ne trouvant que du désir et une certaine urgence, la jeune femme retourna darder la bouche de Ginny de sa langue avec un sourire victorieux flottant sur ses lèvres.

Pendant qu'elles échangeaient des baisers plus ardents les uns que les autres, leurs mains se faisaient exploratrices. Il n'y avait plus de retenue, le corps de l'autre était un immense terrain de jeux et elles comptaient l'une comme l'autre s'en approprier. Une des mains de Ginny massait sans vergogne les fesses rebondies de sa compagne pendant que l'autre allait et venait le long de la colonne vertébrale de Padma, lui arrachant au passage quelques frissons de plaisir. Parlant de Padma, cette dernière avait quitté le sanctuaire de la bouche de la rouquine pour découvrir le goût du cou de la jeune Weasley qui n'aurait jamais pensé à s'en plaindre. Elle succéda baisers, mordillages et léchages, provoquant chez la rouquine un flot de sensations incroyables. À un moment, Ginny retrouva suffisamment de ses sens pour prendre conscience qu'elle aurait sans aucun doute une marque distinctive sur la gorge le lendemain. Il ne serait pas aisé de cacher ce suçon fait avec tant d'application par une bouche lui procurant tant de plaisir.

« Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ? » se demanda-t-elle.

Elle l'arborerait tel un trophée ! Ginny Weasley était de nouveau vivante et profitait des plaisirs de la vie justement !

Rapidement, leurs vêtements devinrent des barrières à leurs explorations, aussi bien s'en débarrasser ! Dans leur hâte, leurs mouvements étaient confus, la presse leur jouait un mauvais tout et la rage menaçait de s'emparer d'elles. Heureusement, l'une comme l'autre réussirent à dévêtir, au moins partiellement leur compagne et reprirent là où elles avaient laissé. Ginny étouffa un petit gémissement en sentant la pointe dressée des seins de son amie, frôler la peau sensible de son estomac. Avec le frôlement des cheveux libres qui cascadaient autour de la tête de Padma et l'effet que produisait la poitrine de cette dernière, Ginny crut avoir atteint le paradis. De simples gestes, des frôlements, à peine des caresses et déjà la jeune femme était prête à affirmer qu'elle n'avait jamais rien ressentit d'aussi intense dans sa jeune vie.

Alors que Padma s'attardait à arracher des murmures de plaisir à son amie en s'occupant divinement de la poitrine de Ginny, cette dernière tentait de retenir fermement la tête de l'ancienne Serdaigle en place, lui refusant le loisir de quitter ses seins qui n'avaient jamais, jusqu'à maintenant été stimulés ainsi.

« Mais pourquoi les hommes ne savaient-ils pas faire ces choses ??? Des millions de femmes seraient bien plus heureuses », pensa Ginny avant d'arquer le dos suite aux assauts de la bouche de Padma sur ses seins.

Aussi plaisant que l'était les attouchements de la jeune femme, la rouquine voulut elle aussi goûter la peau de sa compagne. Presque à contrecoeur, elle força Padma à relever la tête et l'entraîna dans un autre long et langoureux baiser.

Profitant de l'abandon de sa partenaire, Ginny la retourna, se retrouva en position dominante, au-dessus de Padma qui haletant suite au fougueux baiser. À son tour, la rouquine entama une descente en règle sur la douce et onctueuse peau de sa compagne. Se régalant un long moment dans son cou, puis à la naissance de ses épaules, sur le haut de sa poitrine… Finalement sur les mamelons de la jeune femme qui commençait à se faire impatiente au plus grand plaisir de Ginny qui prit un téton entre ses dents, le narguant du bout de sa langue, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Un peu plus tard, la jeune Weasley trouva une autre aire de jeu sur le ventre plat de Padma qui avait de plus en plus de difficulté à respirer normalement. Alors que sa langue s'attardait près du nombril de sa compagne, Ginny pouvait presque sentir le désir de plus en plus urgent de la jeune femme sous elle. Elle hésita quelques instants, bien sûr, théoriquement, elle savait quoi faire mais en pratique c'était une autre histoire. La peur de ne pas être à la hauteur prit place dans son ventre, puis un sentiment d'insécurité immense l'envahie. Sentant sans aucun doute son malaise, Padma vint à sa rescousse en la rappelant vers ses lèvres. Elles échangèrent un autre baiser, doux et tendre celui-là, comme pour apaiser les peurs de Ginny. La jeune Patil eut l'effet désiré et sourit tendrement à la rouquine maintenant immobile à ses côtés.

Les doigts de Padma se posèrent sur la hanche de Ginny et remontèrent lentement et doucement le long de son flanc. Rejoignant son épaule, ils descendirent le long de son bras dans un rythme lent et sensuel. Arrivés au niveau des doigts de la rouquine, ils s'entrelacèrent tendrement. Lentement, sans quitter les yeux de Ginny, elle guida leurs deux mains toujours unies vers l'élastique de son sous-vêtement qui avait résisté à leur hâte un peu plus tôt. Ginny cessa de respirer, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il allait suivre. Padma embrassa tendrement l'arrête du nez moucheté de taches de rousseur et passa leurs deux mains sous l'élastique. La jeune Weasley relâcha sa respiration qu'elle retenait. Ses doigts venaient d'entrer en contact avec l'intimité de sa partenaire.

Ce fut comme si ses doigts avaient attendu cela toute leur vie. Ils se mirent à se mouvoir d'eux-mêmes et à voir l'air ravi et extatique de sa partenaire elle comprit qu'elle ne se débrouillait pas trop mal et cette pensée chassa définitivement ses peurs et angoisses.

Ce soir-là, Ginny Weasley eut sa première relation sexuelle avec une autre femme et elle avait su dès le premier baiser que cette nuit resterait à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire. Elle avait donné du plaisir à une autre et cette autre lui en avait prodigué également. Elles s'étaient finalement endormies dans les bras l'une de l'autre aux petites heures de la nuit, après avoir longuement discuté mais surtout, exploré et découvert le corps de l'autre.

-------------------------------------------

Le reste de sa session de printemps se passa à une vitesse folle. Entre quelques séances d'intimité avec Padma, ses cours, ses devoirs et examens et ses visites au petit Brandon, à sa famille et amis, Ginny eut peu de moments de solitude mais elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Molly, Hermione et Benjamin furent les seuls mis au courant de sa nouvelle relation avec Padma. Ginny ne se sentait pas encore prête à affronter le reste de sa famille et on respectait sa décision. La vie parfois vous joue des tours…

Ce fut le cas, un soir, une semaine avant le début des vacances. La faculté de Botanique avait organisé une petite fête pour souligner la saison estivale qui pointait son nez, l'une des dernières occasions d'être entre amis avant les vacances. Il y avait un grand nombre d'étudiants, voulant tous oublier un peu la pression des examens… Ginny et Padma étaient du nombre, ainsi qu'Hermione et Ron qui l'accompagnait. Bien que la soirée était très réussite, Ginny prétexta un mal de tête soudain pour s'éclipser, entraînant avec elle Padma. Hermione se contenta de retenir un sourire complice alors que Ron exprimait sa déception.

Les deux jeunes femmes retrouvèrent rapidement la chambre de Ginny qui soudainement, n'avait plus mal du tout à la tête. C'est fou ce que la rouquine appréciait le traitement spécial de Padma contre les maux de tête ! Elles en étaient à un moment plus ou moins intense lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en grand. Dans leur hâte, elles avaient oublié de la verrouiller. La voix de Ron coupa court au traitement pseudo médical et laissa les deux jeunes femmes complètement figées et apeurées.

« Ginny jétais simplement venu m'assurer que … »

Mais le grand rouquin ne termina jamais sa phrase, les yeux ronds, le souffle coupé, complètement éberlué par ce qu'il venait d'interrompre sans le vouloir. Ginny qui avait remonté rapidement le drap sur leurs deux corps à moitié dénudés, ouvrit et ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprises, ne sachant que dire. Ron toujours dans le cadre de porte observait sa sœur et sa copine comme s'il avait devant lui un troupeau de dragons rose fluorescent à pois bleu poudre.

L'état de flottement dans lequel tous semblait se trouver, se dissipa lorsque la voix d'une Hermione essoufflée leur parvint. L'ancienne préfète en chef était accourue dès qu'elle avait su les intentions de son petit ami, inquiet pour sa petite sœur. Elle était arrivée visiblement trop tard pour l'empêcher de surprendre Ginny.

« Ron, c'est pas ce que tu crois… », commença Hermione d'une voix douce, qui tentait d'apaiser son copain.

À la surprise de toutes, Ron déclara d'une voix calme, sans s'emporter le moins du monde :

« Je vois bien que ce n'est pas ce que je crois… Vois-tu Mione, j'étais venu ici avec l'idée de m'enquérir de l'état de ma jeune sœur. Car en tant que son frère, je m'inquiétais pour elle, tu comprends ? J'arrive ici et je m'attends à la retrouver au lit, souffrante… Elle est bien au lit mais me semble très loin de souffrir ! »

Sur le dernier mot, le regard du rouquin se fixa dans celui de sa sœur qui maintenant serrait la mâchoire, déterminée à affronter son frère au besoin. Elle s'était rhabillée pendant que son frérot s'adressait à sa copine et maintenant elle s'approchait de lui en reboutonnant son pantalon, soutenant toujours le regard dur du jeune homme.

« Ça te cause problème Ron ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait normale, sans accusation aucune.

Ron releva le menton et Ginny put presque voir les rouages de son cerveau tourner à une vitesse folle. Le corps de son frère était tendu et son expression ne laissait rien présager de bon. L'atmosphère était lourde et Hermione eut pitié de Padma. Elle savait très bien que Ginny était en mesure d'affronter son frère, une confrontation entre Weasley faisait toujours beaucoup de bruit et laissait souvent des marques. Hermione fit signe à Padma de la suivre à l'extérieur, la jeune femme s'était également rhabillée et emboîta le pas à l'ex-gryffondor, laissant le frère et la sœur seuls.

Connaissant le tempérament bouillant de l'un comme de l'autre, Hermione resta près de la porte de la chambre de son amie, prête à intervenir en cas de besoin. Elle tenta de rassurer de son mieux Padma qui visiblement n'en menait pas large. Étrangement, aucun bruit de conversation enflammée ne leur parvint, laissant Hermione perplexe.

À l'intérieur de la pièce, les deux rouquins s'affrontaient toujours du regard. Ron hésitait entre éclater d'une colère sans nom ou tenter de se montrer compréhensif avec sa sœur. Il n'était pas l'être impulsif et sans cœur que tout le monde semblait croire et cette guerre qui ne s'achevait pas l'avait lui aussi profondément marquée mais on semblait toujours l'oublier. Finalement, sans desserrer la mâchoire, il demanda simplement :

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi Ron ? » demanda Ginny légèrement confuse et elle devait se l'avouer, épatée du sang froid dont faisait preuve son frère.

Ron perdit soudainement son air fier et dur. Ce fut comme si tout le poids du monde venait de lui tomber sur les épaules d'un seul coup. Il s'en sentit si mal qu'il dut s'asseoir sur le lit. Ginny eut immédiatement un serrement au cœur, elle n'était pas habituée de voir son frère dans un tel état. Elle prit place près de lui, les mains jointes sur ses genoux, le regard dans le vague.

« Ça ne s'explique pas vraiment Ron » commença-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. « Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais décidé ce qui m'arrive… C'est ainsi tout simplement. »

« Je ne comprends pas » déclara Ron en hochant la tête en signe de négation. « Tu as toujours eu des petits copains. T'as toujours eu ce béguin monstre pour Harry ! Harry est un homme… »

« Oui, Harry est un homme » confirma Ginny sans même réfléchir. « Je crois que ce que j'appréciais chez Harry justement c'est qu'il m'était inaccessible. Ron, crois-moi, j'ai tout fait pour nier mon attirance envers les femmes. Je me suis mentie à moi-même pendant longtemps, je continue même à vous mentir, à vous ma famille et tout cela parce que j'ai peur. Peur de votre réaction, peur de vous perdre, de perdre votre respect… »

La voix de Ginny était brisée par les sanglots qu'elle avait de plus en plus de difficulté à retenir. Ron le sentit, lui aussi avait la gorge enserrée. Il passa simplement un bras autour des épaules de sa sœur et l'approcha de lui. Tous les deux fixaient le mur devant eux mais il y avait quelque chose de réconfortant dans leur position. Un bon moment passa avant que Ron ne retrouve l'usage de la parole :

« Je ne comprends toujours pas Ginny… mais j'imagine que j'ai pas à comprendre. Es-tu heureuse au moins ? »

« Oui » fut la simple réponse de la rouquine qui n'osait toujours pas regarder son frère.

« Tu l'aimes ? Padma… »

Cette fois, Ginny hésita un peu avant de répondre à son frère. Elle s'était elle-même posé souvent la question ces derniers temps. Sa mère lui avait toujours dit que l'on aimait vraiment qu'une seule personne de tout son cœur dans sa vie. Elle appréciait grandement Padma, tenait énormément à elle, avait des sentiments très forts pour elle… Mais est-ce que la jeune Patil était son âme sœur, celle avec qui elle était destinée à passer le reste de sa vie terrestre et celle d'après ? Elle n'avait pas la réponse à cette question et décida de jouer franc jeu avec son frère :

« Je sais pas Ron. C'est certain que je suis très bien avec elle, elle est importante pour moi. Je tiens beaucoup à notre relation mais à ce stade-ci, je ne sais pas si je suis amoureuse d'elle... Peut-être avec le temps, je connaîtrai la réponse à cette question. »

La discussion grand frère, petite sœur, se poursuivit longuement mais étant souvent entrecoupée de grands silences où pointait le malaise. Ginny était reconnaissante à son frère de faire autant d'efforts. Ron était reconnaissant envers sa sœur de se montrer franche envers lui.

Ce soir-là ne fut pas simplement important pour deux Weasley, il marqua également une autre attaque d'importance des mangemorts envers les étudiants de l'Université Raravis. La petite fête de la faculté de Botanique subit une attaque en règle des cagoulés, causant de nouveau quelques pertes parmi les étudiants. Il était maintenant évident qu'une taupe évoluait sur le campus. Les mangemorts n'attaquaient que les soirs de fête, attendant que plusieurs soient dans un état alcoolisé et incapables de réagir aussi vivement qu'à jeun. Ce soir-là par contre, Ginny, Padma, Ron et Hermione n'assistèrent pas à l'attaque. Le dortoir de Ginny étant à l'autre bout complètement de l'endroit de la fête, ils ne furent mis au courant de l'attaque que lorsque tout ou pratiquement avait été fait par les Aurors et les médicomages appelés sur les lieux.

Suite à cette nouvelle attaque, l'administration de l'Université opta pour fermer l'établissement plus tôt. Tous furent renvoyés dans leurs foyers. Si le problème Vous-savez-qui n'était pas réglé à la prochaine rentrée, les festivités et rassemblements d'étudiants de toutes sortes seraient interdits pour la sécurité de tous. Les Aurors promirent d'enquêter dans le but de dénicher la taupe mais tous savaient qu'ils avaient bien d'autres chats à fouetter… Le Lord Noir était de plus en plus sanglant.

--------------------------------------

**RAR :**

**Maxime :** Coucou la vieille ! contente que tu ais trouvé deux minutes pour passer… Merci pour ta review…. Pas besoin de me pousser dans le derrière… le voilà le chapitre.

**Link9 :** ELLES ONT BAISÉ ! Contente ? loll Merci pour ta review, c'est toujours apprécié ! (en espérant ne pas t'avoir trop déçue avec ce lemon…)

**Alinemcb54 :** Gin et Patch ? Qui sait… t'as peut-être des dons à la Trewlaney… loll Merci pour ta review, c'est toujours grandement apprécié.

**Paulineuz :** Contente que cette histoire te plaise. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un petit mot, ça fait toujours chaud au cœur.

**Jadou :** merci pour ta review, ça va droit au cœur… Contente que cela te plaise… en espérant que tu auras apprécié ce chapitre également.

**Kaorulabelle :** Merci pour ta review… Toujours apprécié.

**Nymphelane :** pas grave si tu laisses pas toujours de review, l'important c'est que tu ne sois pas trop déçue de l'histoire… Merci pour tes bons mots…

**Minerve :** t'inquiète pas, Brandon me tient trop à cœur pour qu'il tombe dans l'oubli, on en entendra encore parlé… Merci pour ta review, c'est super gentil.


	9. Quand les amis s'en mêlent !

**N/A** : D'accord, ceci est probablement l'avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire, à moins qu'une horde de fans en délire ne me presse d'écrire une suite ! (c'est beau rêver…). Comme ça ne me tentait pas d'écrire la scène du combat final, je l'ai tout simplement sautée ! Nah, sérieusement, ce chapitre prend place quelques années après la fin du précédent chapitre.

Entre temps, Harry a vaincu Voldemort grâce à une ruse fabuleuse pensée avec Dumbledore. L'ayant cru dépressif, le Lord Noir avait voulu en terminer une fois pour toute avec son ennemi et l'avait provoqué en duel. Harry qui ne faisait que jouer le dépressif s'entraînait en fait sans relâche avec Dumbledore dans le but de gagner ce combat. Chose qu'il fit non pas sans perte ou dommage mais l'important à savoir, c'est que la famille Weasley n'avait pas souffert de perte de vie bien que Bill soit désormais considéré comme victime du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Maintenant, dans ce chapitre, tout ce beau petit monde réapprend à vivre sans la menace de Voldemort.

* * *

**Chapitre neuf : Quand les amis s'en mêlent !**

* * *

Ginny Weasley, bientôt trente ans, était assise, la tête entre les mains. Elle avait accepté d'accompagner son amie et collègue de travail, Gwen « Patch » McKay et son frère Charlie dans ce petit bar où ils devaient passer la soirée entre amis. En fait, il s'agissait plutôt d'un genre de « blind date » organisée par Gwen et Charlie, le tout dans le but de trouver une copine à la rouquine qui était, selon eux, célibataire depuis trop longtemps. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à penser ainsi. Depuis quelques mois, tout l'entourage de Ginny avait cru bon se mêler de sa vie sentimentale, ou plutôt de la non-existence de vie sentimentale. 

Cela faisait plusieurs années que Ginny était seule et ne s'en plaignait pas outre mesure. Elle appréciait sa solitude, elle se vouait corps et âme à son travail et n'avait pas le temps de chercher l'âme sœur. Qu'à cela ne tienne, ses amis et sa famille avaient décidé de le faire à sa place. Depuis sa rupture « amicale » avec Padma peu après la fin de ses études, Ginny avait fréquenté quelques jeunes femmes mais aucune n'avait su prendre son cœur. La jeune Patil, qui était restée une excellente amie, lui avait présenté bon nombre de ses connaissances lesbiennes dans le but avoué de lui trouver une compagne mais aucune relation ou ombre de relation n'avait abouti à quelque chose de sérieux. Hermione, Harry et même Ron avaient tenté à leur tour de jouer les cupidons, sans plus de succès.

La rouquine avait pour son dire, que lorsque le moment serait venu, la personne faite pour son cœur se présenterait d'elle-même. En attendant, elle performait dans un domaine qu'elle adorait et passait le plus de temps possible avec Harry et son fils, le jeune Brandon, qu'il avait adopté après sa réhabilitation suite au combat final avec Voldemort. Ginny jouait également son rôle de tante à la perfection, gâtant ses neveux et nièces. Elle avait également gardé un très bon lien avec Benjamin qui n'avait toujours pas réintégré la communauté magique mais qui avait ouvert de nouveau son cœur à un architecte du nom de Guy Marshall.

Pourtant, ce soir-là, elle avait accepté de se rendre avec son frère Charlie et sa femme, Gwen à cette soirée. Ils tentaient de renvoyer l'ascenseur, puisque après tout, c'était Ginny qui les avait présenté l'un à l'autre, un mariage et deux enfants avaient suivi cette présentation. Patch tout comme son frère avait invité des amies célibataires, susceptibles de plaire à la rouquine. Plus la soirée avançait, plus il était évident que ni Alicya, une blonde platine au rire nerveux ou Nadine, une grande maigre aux cheveux décolorés, ne s'intéressait à Ginny. Contre toute attente, les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient très bien entendue l'une avec l'autre, en oubliant presque la jeune Weasley qui s'éclipsa subtilement à un moment pour aller prendre place au bar, seule. Ginny soupira du ridicule de la situation, le tout aurait pu faire une excellente anecdote pour un roman quelconque. Comme son frère et sa femme étaient depuis longtemps partis, Ginny voulut également quitter mais un verre se matérialisa devant elle soudainement. En fait, il s'agissait plus de la barmaid qui venait de lui apporter mais comme Ginny ne l'avait pas vu venir…

« Je n'ai rien commandé… » répondit simplement la rouquine en relevant un peu la tête.

« Je sais, mais vous semblez en avoir besoin. » se contenta de répondre la barmaid avant de retourner à ses besognes.

Ginny soupira une fois de plus et sentit l'alcool que l'on venait de lui servir. Elle ne reconnu pas le contenu et l'odeur laissait présager une forte teneur en alcool. Se disant que cela ne lui ferait pas de mal, la rouquine tenta une première gorgée. À peine cela avait-il trouvé son chemin dans son œsophage, que déjà Ginny ouvrait la bouche et ses yeux tous grands. C'était de la dynamite cette chose. À l'autre bout du bar, la barmaid la regardait du coin de l'œil, un petit sourire en coin. Peu de gens restaient stoïques après avoir goûté à son mélange spécial. Tous avaient plus ou moins la même réaction que Ginny un peu plus tôt.

« Ça devrait être illégal ce truc » déclara Ginny en repoussant son verre un peu.

« Ça replace les idées… » rétorqua la barmaid qui revenait vers elle en essuyant un verre qu'elle venait de laver. « On peut savoir pourquoi vous êtes si morose mademoiselle ? »

« Ah ! Vous avez un diplôme de psychologue en plus de celui de tenancière de débit d'alcool ? » ironisa Ginny de mauvaise foi. Mais il en fallait plus pour décourager la barmaid.

« Non, pas en psychologie, plutôt Relations Interpersonnelles et Sociales, quoi que dans ma formation nous avions plusieurs cours touchant la psychologie moldue comme magique » répondit sérieusement la jeune femme en s'emparant d'un autre verre.

Ginny fixa bêtement la barmaid qui ne semblait même pas offusquée. Elle ouvrit et referma plusieurs fois la bouche pour s'excuser auprès de la jeune femme mais elle n'y parvint pas. Un petit sourire étira peu à peu les lèvres de la barmaid qui fixait maintenant son verre mais en observant du coin de l'œil la rouquine qui n'avait toujours pas retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

« Je fais toujours cet effet aux gens ! » murmura la jeune femme en tournant le dos à Ginny et allant servir d'autres clients.

La jeune Weasley s'esclaffa fortement. Un sourire ornait maintenant ses lèvres lorsqu'elle retenta son coup avec la boisson qui attendait toujours devant elle. Cette fois, sa grimace fut moins comique et elle apprécia le goût fruité derrière l'alcool. Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme revint vers elle. En essuyant le comptoir devant elle, elle demanda :

« Alors, plus encline à raconter ce qui tourmente cette tête rousse ? » dit-elle en pointant la tête de Ginny.

Ginny sourit doucement avant d'incliner légèrement la tête et de fixer la jeune femme d'un air suspicieux :

« Ce diplôme dont vous me parliez, c'est vraiment un pré requis pour travailler dans ce bar ? » son ton laissant comprendre qu'elle blaguait et qu'elle n'était pas le moins du monde sérieuse.

« Ça dépend, seulement pour les employés du mercredi et jeudi soir. Ceux travaillant les fins de semaines doivent avoir leur diplôme d'Auror parce que parfois, ça brasse pas mal ici… » rigola la jeune femme.

« J'aurais peut-être quelques amis d'intéressés alors… » répondit Ginny en se saisissant de son verre, le portant à ses lèvres puis se ravisa et le redéposa.

« Comme ces deux jeunes demoiselles là-bas ? » demanda narquoisement la barmaid en pointant de la tête les deux « dates » venues pour Ginny mais qui repartiraient ensemble de toute évidence.

« Honnêtement, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'elles font dans la vie, je crois que je ne me souviens même plus de leur nom… » déclara Ginny en riant nerveusement de ce fait.

« Elles ont l'air de plutôt bien s'entendre » déclara narquoisement la barmaid qui observait les deux jeunes femmes flirter ouvertement.

« J'imagine » répondit simplement Ginny en reprenant une gorgée de son breuvage et en essayant cette fois de ne pas réagir au fort goût.

« J'adore lorsque l'on me raconte des histoires et je suis certaine que la vôtre est passionnante » rigola la jeune femme.

« Plutôt du style pathétique… » répondit Ginny mais qui se surprit elle-même en racontant son histoire à la jeune femme.

Cette dernière avait eu de la difficulté à cacher son hilarité grandissante au fur et à mesure que Ginny exposait les faits. N'y tenant plus, elle s'esclaffa joyeusement, mettant sa main devant sa bouche pour tenter de cacher pitoyablement son air amusé.

« Vous vous payez ma tête ma foi ! » s'offusqua faussement Ginny qui avait retrouvé le sourire finalement.

« Jamais je n'oserais ! Mon pourboire en souffrirait pour sûr ! » rétorqua la jeune femme en s'excusant pour aller servir un client qui venait de prendre place au bar.

Lorsqu'elle revint vers Ginny, la jeune femme riait toujours doucement. La rouquine se joignit à elle de bon cœur. Ensemble elles rirent de la déconfiture de la jeune Weasley. Soudainement, la barmaid sembla s'étouffer à force de trop rire. Son rire cessa pour faire place à une toux grasse qui déplut à la médicomage qu'était Ginny. Son inquiétude était probablement visible sur ses traits puisque la jeune femme la rassura d'un geste de la main alors que son autre main, était plaquée sur sa bouche puisqu'elle toussait toujours. Reprenant finalement ses sens, la jeune femme s'excusa en se lavant les mains minutieusement.

« C'est une toux qui ne laisse rien présager de bon » ne put s'empêcher de dire Ginny toujours soucieuse.

« Roh ! On joue les médicomages ? » rigola la barmaid

« Il s'avère que je suis médicomage justement… » déclara Ginny.

« Oui, c'est toujours ce que l'on me dit avant de vouloir jouer au docteur avec moi » s'esclaffa la jeune femme, le regard pétillant.

Ginny sourit à la remarque mais insista tout de même :

« Je suis réellement médicomage mademoiselle et je n'aime pas le son de cette toux. Ça fait longtemps que vous… »

« Je vous arrête tout de suite guérisseuse, je suis suivie par mon médicomage de famille, c'est une vilaine bronchite qui s'est faite amie avec une infection des amygdales. J'ai trois sortes de potions à prendre par jour et c'est suffisant, croyez-moi » déclara-t-elle.

« Vous devriez être chez vous, au repos… »

« C'est aussi ce que mon médecin m'a dit mais on avait besoin de moi ce soir, l'employée habituelle est encore plus malade que moi alors… »

« Ce n'est pas une raison… » s'entêta Ginny.

« Je dois bien ça à mes parents mademoiselle. Ils ont toujours été là pour moi, ils ont payé toutes mes études alors je peux bien leur remettre un peu de ce qu'ils m'ont donné lorsque l'occasion s'en présente. »

« Vous n'êtes donc pas barmaid de profession ? » demanda Ginny intriguée.

« Non, bien que j'ai pratiquement grandi ici. » rigola la jeune femme. « Je suis réellement diplômée en Relations Interpersonnelles et Sociales, je travaille au Ministère en temps normal. »

« Quel département ? »

« Relations Extérieures, je suis l'une des assistantes du représentant de la communauté magique auprès des autorités magiques étrangères. Vous êtes réellement médicomage ? » demanda suspicieusement la jeune femme.

« Oui, je suis affectée aux soins d'urgences à Ste-Mangouste depuis quelques années. »

Les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent à faire connaissance tranquillement. Ginny en oublia complètement ses deux potentielles « dates » qui elles aussi l'avaient oublié depuis longtemps. Finalement, la rouquine retourna chez elle, heureuse de sa soirée. Entre deux clients, elle avait appris que la jeune femme se prénommait Jordan, avait deux ans de moins qu'elle-même, que ses parents avaient payé un fort prix pour l'envoyer étudier à l'étranger, l'éloignant de la guerre et des frasques de Voldemort et ses acolytes. La jeune femme parlait couramment cinq langues et travaillait à temps perdu sur une thèse en Anthropologie.

Au fil de la discussion, Ginny se la compara mentalement à une Hermione sur le plan intellectuel, à un Draco sur le plan de la répartie, sans le mesquin de la chose pourtant et à un Weasley pour le sens de l'humour. L'heure de fermeture du bar approchant à grands pas, la rouquine se surprit à redouter devoir quitter. Elle devait s'avouer qu'elle appréciait grandement cette discussion sans prétention avec la jeune femme. Mais comme toute bonne chose à une fin, Ginny quitta et retourna dans son petit logement. Pour une des très rares fois dans sa vie, la rouquine se coucha en se sentant affreusement seule.

-

* * *

C'était une journée merveilleuse, le soleil était au rendez-vous, réchauffant les corps comme les cœurs. Ginny ne travaillant pas ce jour-là, avait été invité par Hermione pour un petit pique-nique improvisé dans le parc adjacent au Ministère où, celle qui était maintenant la femme de Ron depuis quelques années, l'attendait. Ginny retrouva Hermione près d'une petite fontaine et elles s'installèrent toutes deux sur une couverture que l'ancienne préfète en chef avait apportée. Un petit goûté était également sur le sol, n'attendant que la rouquine qui s'installa après avoir salué son amie. Elles discutèrent de tout et de rien, profitant un peu de la vie.

C'était devenu une de leur habitude, après le combat final avec Voldemort, toute la communauté magique avait dû réapprendre à vivre et Hermione tout comme Ginny étaient devenues des épicuriennes en herbes. Elles avaient vite convaincu Harry tout comme Ron que les petits plaisirs de la vie étaient les meilleurs. Après la défaite de Voldemort aux mains de Harry, ce dernier s'était fait plus taciturne et sombre mais avec l'aide de ses amis et la présence du petit Brandon, le Survivant avait également repris goût à la vie. Bien qu'il était difficile pour le héros du monde magique d'avoir une vie privée, il avait vite adhéré aux convictions d'Hermione et Ginny et profitait lui aussi de tout ce que la vie lui apportait, mordant dans la vie à pleines dents avec son nouveau fils.

C'est donc sous le soleil de cette fin juin que Ginny et Hermione étaient assisses, dégustant quelques fromages et des biscottes ainsi que quelques fruits frais. La vie était belle finalement. Hermione qui attendait son premier enfant, commençait à afficher des rondeurs au niveau du ventre, à la plus grande fierté de Ron, le nouveau gardien de l'équipe nationale de Quidditch. Il avait été convenu depuis longtemps que Harry et Ginny seraient parrain et marraine de l'enfant à naître. Ginny taquinait son amie sur ses goûts alimentaires qui commençaient à changer et à prendre une tangente curieuse.

« Ce n'est pas Percy là-bas ? » demanda soudainement Hermione en repérant une tête rousse parmi les gens venus profiter un peu du soleil.

Ginny regarda dans la direction indiquée et vit rapidement son frère approcher vers elles, bien qu'il ne les ait pas vu puisqu'il était en pleine discussion avec une jeune femme. Tous deux tenaient des dossiers dans leurs mains et semblaient absorbés par leur entretient. Depuis que Percy avait finalement quitté le service de Fudge, l'ancien Ministre, il avait travaillé de département en département, acquérant toujours plus de contacts et de prestiges. Il était maintenant à la tête du service d'importations et exportations internationales et en était très fier. La rouquine détailla la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait, elle était très grande, aussi grande que la rouquine à vu d'œil, avait une chevelure noire comme un corbeau qui était retenue par une pince à l'arrière, quelques mèches s'en échappant naturellement et encadrant magnifiquement son visage. Elle portait un tailleur de couleur crème qui lui allait à merveille, agencé avec une chemise à large col bleu royal où les premiers boutons avaient été laissés ouverts.

Lorsque le duo passa devant les deux jeunes femmes assissent sur la couverture, Hermione toussota pour attirer leur attention. Percy n'y prêta même pas attention, complètement perdu dans sa discussion. Par contre la jeune femme jeta un regard vers les deux femmes près de la fontaine. Ginny qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, vit son visage prendre un air de réflexion puis finalement, un petit sourire étira ses lèvres lorsque son regard passa de la rouquine au rouquin à ses côtés qui s'était finalement arrêté pour saluer sa sœur et sa belle-sœur. En gentleman qu'il était, Percy fit les présentations :

« Hermione Granger-Weasley, la femme de mon frère Ronald qui travaille au département des Mystères ainsi que ma jeune sœur Ginny Weasley, médicomage à Ste-Mangouste. Voici Jordan Hawkins, assistante du responsable des… » mais il fut interrompu par Ginny qui termina la phrase pour lui.

« Des Relations Étrangères. » dit-elle avec un petit sourire complice que lui rendit la jeune femme et qui mystifia Percy et Hermione.

« Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir fait le rapprochement plus tôt. J'aurais dû me douter que vous étiez membre du célèbre clan Weasley. Madame Granger-Weasley, c'est un plaisir que de faire votre connaissance. » déclara Jordan en serrant la main d'Hermione.

« Vous connaissez ma jeune sœur ? » demanda curieusement Percy qui ne semblait pas comprendre comment une représentante des affaires étrangères du Ministère pouvait connaître sa petite sœur.

« Oh, j'ai eu le plaisir de rencontre mademoiselle Hawkins voilà quelques temps… Comment va votre bronchite d'ailleurs ? » demanda narquoisement Ginny.

« Oh mais très bien, elle vous salue justement ! » répondit sérieusement Jordan.

Ils échangèrent quelques banalités par la suite avant que Percy ne rappelle à mademoiselle Hawkins qu'ils avaient un rendez-vous sous peu. Après des salutations, Ginny regarda son frère quitter, à vrai dire son regard était plutôt fixé sur Jordan Hawkins et sur ses courbes invitantes. Hermione observa pendant un moment son amie complètement perdue dans sa contemplation puis lui sourit à pleines dents lorsque finalement la réalité rattrapa Ginny et que cette dernière se rappela la présence de son amie.

« J'en déduis qu'elle t'es sympathique à toi aussi ? »

La rouquine sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues mais offrit tout de même un sourire timide à son amie.

« J'ai entendu parler d'elle à quelques reprises déjà. Sa réputation est excellente, on lui prédit un grand avenir. On la dit très vive d'esprit et efficace… » ajouta Hermione.

« Elle est très intelligente en effet » offrit Ginny qui n'était plus gênée d'aborder le sujet avec sa meilleure amie, maintenant qu'Hermione ne semblait pas encline à la taquiner. « Elle parle cinq langues Hermione ! Qui de nos jours parle cinq langues ? »

« Eh bien, plusieurs personnes aux Relations Extérieures, c'est plutôt pratique dans ce domaine… » répondit logiquement Hermione.

La rouquine soupira en haussant les sourcils. Évidement, il fallait qu'Hermione soit toujours autant pragmatique. Voyant l'air de son amie, l'ancienne préfète en chef ajouta :

« J'en déduis donc qu'elle n'est pas seulement jolie, elle a une tête en plus… Et si je me fis à ton air à cet instant, je dirais qu'elle ne te laisse pas indifférente, je me trompe ? »

Ginny soupira mais sourit tout de même à son amie qui avait vu juste. Jordan Hawkins l'intriguait et si la rouquine était honnête avec elle-même, l'attirait également. Toute sa vie, la jeune Weasley avait recherché quelqu'un qui stimulerait pas uniquement sa libido mais également son intellect, quelqu'un avec qui elle pourrait échanger et discuter. Après avoir longuement discuté avec Hermione, la jeune femme en était venue à la conclusion qu'elle devait revoir la mademoiselle Hawkins et tenter de voir s'il pouvait y avoir réciprocité. Hermione l'aida à élaborer un plan « d'attaque ».

-

* * *

Hermione avait réussi, assez facilement grâce à ses relations, à trouver des billets d'entrées supplémentaires pour le Grand Bal de l'été, qu'offrait le Ministère en l'honneur de dignités politiques du monde entier. Il était évident que pour un tel événement, Jordan Hawkins serait présente et l'idée était de mettre Ginny en valeur et aider un peu les choses entre elles. Toujours grâce à ses relations, Hermione avait réussi à en apprendre un peu plus sur la mystérieuse jeune femme qui avait attiré l'attention de la plus jeune Weasley. En fait, un jour qu'elle discutait avec un « contact », ce dernier lui dit avoir la personne parfaite pour la renseigner, lui-même fréquentant depuis quelques temps celle qui s'avérait être la meilleure amie de mademoiselle Hawkins. Samantha Winter s'avéra une complice idéale et une ressource fabuleuse. Elle renseigna Hermione sur tout ce qu'elle désirait en échange de participer à toutes les étapes de ce projet qui l'avait enchanté dès le départ. Winter avait déclaré d'emblé qu'il y avait trop longtemps que son amie était seule et que cette Weasley semblait l'intéresser même si elle ne le disait pas ouvertement.

Donc, avec l'aide de Samantha, la jeune Weasley ainsi qu'Hermione se retrouvèrent à aller faire les boutiques moldues dans l'espoir de dénicher « LA » robe parfaite. À elles s'était joint Benjamin trop heureux de pouvoir jouer les guides touristiques des boutiques. Selon Samantha, sa meilleure amie, Jordan, appréciait grandement les moldus, son appartement, toujours selon ses dires, était même dans le Londres non sorcier et était le parfait mélange entre la magie et le quotidien moldu. Ginny crut avoir essayé toutes les robes qu'avaient à offrir Londres tellement elle en essaya. Il y avait toujours quelque chose qui faisait douter ses amis. Fatiguée et prête à abandonner si cette dernière création ne leur plaisait pas, elle sortit de la cabine et tourna sur elle-même d'une façon automate.

« Par Merlin ! »

« Par Morgan et toutes les fées ! »

« Seigneur Dieu ! »

Ginny resta un long moment à observer l'air de ses amis, puis finalement, se décida à se retourner pour s'observer dans la glace qui recouvrait une bonne partie du mur derrière elle.

« Pas tous les mages ! » s'exclama-t-elle en observant son reflet inanimé dans le miroir.

« On prend ! » s'exclamèrent d'une même voix ses trois amis alors qu'ils s'adressaient tous à la vieille dame qui agissait à titre de conseillère.

-

* * *

Le soir du Bal, Hermione alla aider Ginny à se préparer en conséquence. Mise au courant d'une quelconque façon, Molly se présenta également à l'appartement de sa fille avec un énorme sac empli de tout ce qu'il leur serait nécessaire pour coiffer divinement la jeune femme. Un peu plus tard, Harry sonna à la porte, tenant dans ses mains, une petite branche de muguet toute simple qu'il accrocha lui-même au bustier de celle qui était pratiquement sa propre soeur en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front. Ce soir-là, il avait accepté d'être son cavalier. Ginny l'avait remercié chaudement, sachant que le jeune homme n'aimait pas particulièrement s'afficher en public depuis la défaite de Voldemort. Cela avait beau faire des années, il n'en restait pas moins le héro du monde magique.

La rouquine arrivant au bras du Survivant ne passa pas inaperçue ! Elle était magnifique, cela aurait été suffisant pour attirer l'attention mais le fait que Harry Potter soit son cavalier pour la soirée, lui donna pratiquement plus d'importance que l'on en accordait à Harry lui-même. Ginny avait rarement été aussi nerveuse dans sa vie, ses mains étaient moites et sa respiration avait de la difficulté à se régulariser. La dernière fois où elle avait été aussi nerveuse, avait été le soir où elle avait fait son « coming out » à son père et ses frères. Tous l'avaient finalement acceptée, pour une raison étrange, les jumeaux avaient eu de la difficulté avec ce fait mais avaient fini par accepter puisqu'il en allait du bonheur de leur sœur.

Rapidement, un assistant quelconque vint les chercher pour les présenter officiellement aux dignitaires étrangers. Ginny reçut bon nombre de compliments sur sa tenue ou encore sur sa beauté. Alors qu'elle s'entretenait avec un délégué de Malaisie, elle vit du coin de l'œil Jordan faire son entrée dans la salle de Bal, discutant avec le Ministre de la Magie. Elle vit clairement mademoiselle Hawkins regarder dans sa direction, un petit sourire d'appréciation en la détaillant. Elle la vit s'arrêter brusquement, forçant le Ministre à en faire de même, son visage trahissait sa surprise, elle venait de la reconnaître. Sans doute ne l'avait-elle prise que pour une belle du bal quelconque mais lorsque son esprit avait enfin assimilé qu'il s'agissait de Ginny Weasley, elle en avait perdu momentanément le fil de ses pensées. La rouquine, plutôt satisfaite de l'effet obtenu, se contenta de la saluer d'un petit hochement de tête à distance. Un immense sourire ornait maintenant les lèvres de Hawkins qui avait également tout le visage comme illuminé. Elle répondit à son salut avant de retourner son attention au Ministre qui commençait à s'impatienter à ses côtés mais non pas sans avoir auparavant laissé échapper un petit ricanement.

La scène n'avait pas échappé à Hermione ni à Samantha qui se tenaient pas très loin l'une de l'autre. Rapidement, le trio se réunit dans un coin tranquille et échangèrent sur leur perception de l'attitude de Jordan. Samantha était plus que positive, d'ailleurs, elle alla rapidement retrouver son amie, qui avait finalement laissé le Ministre, pour s'entretenir avec elle.

« Jordan, mon amie… t'as vu la beauté qui accompagne le Survivant ? » demanda Samantha d'un ton totalement innocent.

En fait, Jordan Hawkins avait de la difficulté à cesser d'observer cette « beauté » justement. Ginny était plus que magnifique. Cette robe bleue ciel lui allait à merveille, mettant en valeur les courbes harmonieuses du corps de la rouquine. Bien que la robe aille jusqu'aux chevilles de la rouquine, une fente sur le côté droit lui permettait de se déplacer aisément et remontait jusqu'au dessus du genou. Le décolleté n'était pas trop plongeant mais laissait deviner avec aisance, les rondeurs de sa poitrine. L'arrière de la robe était entièrement ouvert, descendant pratiquement jusqu'aux reins de la jeune femme. La peau d'ivoire de ses épaules et de son dos était donc visible mais voilée par le rideau roux de sa longue chevelure qui cascadait en petites boucles lâches. Magnifique, c'était peu dire !

« Comment ne pas l'avoir remarqué. » répondit Jordan en retournant son attention à son amie.

« On m'a dit qu'elle était médicomage… » continua innocemment Samantha.

« Oui, je sais, belle et intelligente, c'est plutôt rare non ? » ricana doucement Jordan en prenant une gorgée de son cocktail toujours en observant Ginny qui discutait maintenant avec un autre dignitaire qui ne semblait pas insensible à ses charmes.

« Tu t'es regardée dans un miroir récemment ? » demanda narquoisement Samantha avant de laisser son amie sans voix et de s'éclipser dans la foule.

Lorsque le maître de cérémonie appela les invités à passer à table, Jordan fut étonnée de constater que sa partenaire de droite à table serait une rouquine de sa connaissance. Hermione et Samantha avaient dû user de tous leurs contacts pour arriver à un tel résultat et espéraient que cela ne serait pas vain. Ginny, un peu moins surprise, introduisit mademoiselle Hawkins à son cavalier, Harry apprécia grandement son repas en sa compagnie. À leur table, en plus du Survivant, sa compagne et mademoiselle Hawkins, on comptait un délégué autrichien ainsi que sa famille, qui avait de la difficulté à s'exprimer en anglais et qui ne semblait pas faire un cas d'être à la même table que le grand Potter. Jordan passa donc son repas à discuter avec le délégué et sa famille dans leur langue maternelle et à flirter doucement avec Ginny qui en faisait de même.

Avant la fin du dessert, un assistant vint chercher Jordan, lui glissant quelques mots à l'oreille, puis la jeune femme s'excusa auprès de ses compagnons de tablée. Ginny l'observa quitter pour, sans doute, aller vaquer à des occupations politiques quelconques. La rouquine ne la quitta pas du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de vue. Mademoiselle Hawkins portait ce soir-là une jupe longue de couleur sable, asymétrique, très tendance pour la saison. Un chemisier ajusté de différentes nuances de verts, créant des motifs abstraits, laissait croire qu'il avait été créé uniquement pour elle tellement il mettait en valeur sa silhouette. Les derniers boutons avaient été ouverts, on pouvait donc admirer, descendant sur sa gorge un pendentif simple mais qui collait parfaitement à sa personnalité. Ce soir-là, elle avait, elle aussi, ses cheveux qui cascadaient sur ses épaules. Ginny avait donc put remarquer que la jeune femme avait la charmante manie de toujours replacer une mèche de cheveux derrière l'une de ses oreilles.

Plus tard dans la soirée, ce fut au tour d'Hermione d'aller tâter l'eau du côté de Jordan qui profitait de quelques moments de répit sur un des balcons de la salle de bal.

« Bonsoir mademoiselle Hawkins. Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de moi… » s'introduisit Hermione subtilement.

« Certainement, madame Granger-Weasley. Heureuse de vous revoir. » déclara poliment la jeune femme.

« J'aurais voulu vous présenter mon mari, Ronald Weasley, le frère de Ginny… » continua subtilement Hermione en appuyant bien sur le nom de Ginny.

« Le gardien de notre équipe nationale ! C'est un plaisir que de faire votre connaissance monsieur Weasley. » continua poliment Jordan qui commençait à trouver étrange, le fait que dès qu'elle était seule, quelqu'un vienne lui rappeler d'une quelconque façon qu'il y avait une jeune femme magnifique dans la salle de bal, qui accaparait déjà pourtant beaucoup son esprit.

Ils discutèrent quelques instants, de banalités surtout mais Hermione, ne manquait pas une occasion de ramener le sujet sur ou près de Ginny. Une fois de plus, ses obligations l'obligeant, Jordan s'excusa et retourna auprès de certains délégués qui la réclamaient.

Samantha revint plusieurs fois sur le sujet pendant la soirée, augmentant de plus en plus les doutes de son amie. Même Harry Potter l'approcha discrètement pour vanter plus ou moins subtilement les mérites de sa cavalière. À un moment, revenant d'un entretien éclair avec un représentant chinois, Jordan surprit sa meilleure amie en train de discuter avec la meilleure amie d'une certaine rouquine qui attirait bien des regards ce soir-là, dont le sien. Recherchant justement cette beauté rousse, mademoiselle Hawkins commanda un breuvage spécial au barman et alla retrouver Ginny qui semblait avoir de la difficulté à se défaire de l'attention d'un délégué plus qu'attiré par elle.

« Mademoiselle Weasley, si vous aviez deux minutes… » commença-t-elle en s'adressant à la rouquine, puis se retournant vers le délégué: « Vous voulez bien nous excuser monsieur, un petit point à éclaircir, ça ne devrait pas être très long » dit-elle avec son plus beau sourire.

L'homme inclina simplement la tête et prit congé des deux demoiselles en gentleman. Se retournant vers Ginny, Jordan n'avait rien perdu de son sourire poli mais au combien impersonnel. Elle glissa une main au creux des reins de la rouquine et l'incita à la suivre jusqu'à l'extérieur. Sur un balcon, où elles se retrouvèrent seules, Jordan déposa le verre qu'elle avait amené avec elle pour Ginny en face de cette dernière sur le bras de la rambarde de pierre. La jeune Weasley reconnut aisément le mélange alcoolisé et questionna du regard Jordan qui se contenta de fixer la lune en sirotant son propre breuvage. Un lourd silence les entourait et ce malgré le son de l'orchestre qui leur parvenait et le bruit des discussions dans la salle derrière elles. Ginny sentit qu'elle devait parler la première :

« Merci de m'avoir tiré des griffes de ce délégué américain, sympathique mais collant… »

« J'imagine qu'il ne pouvait résister à votre charme indéniable ce soir… » répondit simplement Jordan en continuant à fixer la lune qui jouait à cache-cache avec les nuages.

« J'imagine que je dois dire merci ici… » déclara confusément Ginny en tentant toujours d'établir un contact visuel avec Hawkins.

« Oh mais c'était un compliment ! » s'exclama Jordan en se retournant. Puis prenant négligemment une mèche rousse entre ses doigts elle déclara pratiquement dans un murmure : « Vous êtes assurément très jolie ce soir… »

Jordan regarda quelques secondes la lune jouer de ses reflets dans la chevelure de feu de sa compagne. Puis soudainement, elle se détourna de nouveau, appuya ses deux mains sur la rambarde de pierre et demanda :

« Cette robe, c'est une création moldue ? »

« Oui. Des amis à moi ont pensé qu'elle m'irait bien… » répondit simplement Ginny.

« Ils avaient raison. Elle vous va à ravir… » Jordan resta un moment songeuse avant de se retourner brusquement, son air confus et demandant : « Ce sont ces mêmes amis qui ont organisé les « agréables coïncidences » de ce soir ? »

Ginny avala de travers sa gorgée et s'étouffa. Jordan lui offrit poliment une serviette en papier. Elle s'approcha si près de l'oreille de Ginny que cette dernière put sentir la douce fragrance flottant sur la peau de mademoiselle Hawkins. Muguet !

« Vous direz à vos amis mademoiselle Weasley, que je n'ai pas besoin habituellement d'aide pour séduire les jeunes femmes qui me plaisent. Remerciez les cependant de m'avoir confirmé que vous pourriez être intéressée également… »

Puis la douce chaleur de la respiration de Jordan quitta l'oreille de Ginny alors que la jeune femme se retirait avec un petit sourire charmeur aux coins des lèvres et le regard brillant. Subjuguée, Ginny trouva tout de même la force de demander avant que la jeune femme ne soit hors de porté de voix :

« Cela veut-il dire que vous allez tenter de me séduire mademoiselle ? »

Pour toute réponse, Jordan Hawkins se retourna, fixa intensément la rouquine avec un petit sourire taquin cette fois :

« Qui vivra, verra ! »

Et Ginny allait voir !

* * *

**RAR :**

**Alixe (x2) :** tu sais t'es pas obligée de laisser des reviews à tout coup, bien que ça fasse toujours plaisir de te lire ! C'est grandement apprécié… T'as mieux à faire avec ta petite famille, salutations d'ailleurs à tout ce beau petit monde !

**Paulineuz :** En effet, ce n'est pas évident de trouver une fin qui plait à tout le monde… Merci pour ta review et tes commentaires, c'est toujours apprécié.

**Jadou :** plus explicite le lemon ? lol bah je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour le prochain chapitre qui sera sans doute le dernier. En espérant que ce chapitre t'ait plu aussi… Merci de prendre le temps de laisser une review, ça fait toujours chaud au cœur !

**Kaorulabelle :** Roh ! je suis toute rouge maintenant ! lol Merci pour ta review, c'est très gentil.

**Minerve :** Harry et Brandon sont fait l'un pour l'autre, platoniquement on s'entend ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review, c'est toujours apprécié.

**Link9 :** Yo Batman… Voldemorve (j'adore ce surnom !) est mourru mais Ginny n'a pas eu plus de cul ! Ça viendra, c'est promis. Merci pour ta review, c'est toujours agréable, surtout les tiennes… loll


	10. Enterrement de vie de fille, première pa...

**N/A** : Imagination, imagination, quand tu nous tiens… J'avais prévu faire un chapitre normal en guise de finale mais à mesure que je tapais, les idées me venaient, du coup… je me retrouvais avec un chapitre final très, très long. N'arrivant pas à me décider à supprimer des items, j'ai donc décidé de laisser aller mon imagination là où elle le désirait et de faire le dernier chapitre en deux parties.

**Attention :** Cette première partie de chapitre est à classer dans la catégorie : Fleur bleue à l'eau de rose ! Apparemment, j'ai un côté romantique qui ne demandait qu'à ressortir… La deuxième partie du chapitre, méritera amplement son classement « R » mais celui-ci fera le plaisir des vieilles filles célibataires qui rêvent éveillées et qui poussent des soupirs à fendre l'âme !

* * *

Utopie

**Enterrement de vie de fille, première partie.**

* * *

Ginny était accrochée au bras d'Hermione, un bandeau lui couvrant les yeux. Elle avançait, peu sûre mais faisant confiance à sa meilleure amie qui devait l'amener à ce qui était un surprise party, organisé selon l'ancienne tradition d'enterrement de vie de fille ! Ginny Weasley allait officialiser sa relation conjugale devant un représentant du Ministère, sa famille et ses amis dans quelques jours. Voilà trois ans qu'elle vivait avec celle qu'elle considérait comme son âme sœur, son amour, son tout.

Cette soirée avait été organisée par Hermione et quelques-unes de ses amies. Ginny ne savait absolument rien de ce qui l'attendait. Elle redoutait un peu l'imagination de ses amies mais elle avait promis de se prêter au jeu. Hermione lui demanda soudainement de se tenir immobile la laissant sur place. La jeune femme resta un bon moment, sans bouger, comme demander. Elle sentit quelqu'un l'approcher en silence, sur sa droite, il y avait maintenant une autre personne immobile. D'un coup de baguette magique, son bandeau fut retiré, la lumière vive l'aveugla momentanément mais bien vite elle vit ses amies qui se tenaient devant, riant visiblement d'elle. Faut dire qu'elle était vraiment très sexy dans ce pyjama à pattes, rose avec des petits lapins enchantés qui s'amusaient à représenter avec fidélité quelques positions sexuelles connues !

« J'aime bien celle-là moi » déclara une voix bien connue à sa droite en pointant un couple de lapins en action.

Après avoir ri de la tenue de sa compagne, qui visiblement, avait été invité à subir également cette petite fête, elle regarda la position montrée par sa copine et souleva un sourcil en guise de réponse avant de déclarer sarcastiquement :

« Vraiment ? Je m'en serais jamais douté » Puis prenant le temps de bien observer l'accoutrement de sa dulcinée elle ajouta « Ah ! Celui-là est faux ! Les mercredis c'est dans la douche pas sur la table de la salle à dîner »

Toutes les invitées rirent de bon cœur à la réplique de la rouquine. Ginny pour sa part, continua à lire l'inscription sur le chandail à col roulé de sa compagne, qui décrivait chaque jour de la semaine avec l'endroit propice de la journée. Pour terminer le look, Jordan portait un pantalon de pyjama long avec les mêmes petits lapins que ceux de Ginny mais les siens se contentant de gambader gaiement.

« Alors mademoiselle Weasley, vous vous êtes laissez prendre à leur petit jeu sournois » demanda Jordan en enlaçant tendrement la rouquine.

« Vous de même mademoiselle Hawkins à ce que je peux voir » lui répondit Ginny en l'embrassant sur le bout du nez.

« J'ai pas vraiment eu le choix ! On m'a kidnappé à la sortie de mon bureau au Ministère ce soir… »

« Toi au moins, elles ne t'ont affublé ainsi et demandé de parader dans les couloirs de Ste-Mangouste » répliqua Ginny en lançant des regards noirs à ses amies, qui elles riaient à s'en tenir les côtes.

« Non ! Simplement dans les différents salons d'employés du Ministère » répondit sarcastiquement Jordan en grognant un peu pour faire de l'effet.

Bien vite, Jordan tout comme Ginny se joignirent aux autres dans l'hilarité générale. Samantha avait réussi le tour de force de faire fermer leur établissement aux parents de Jordan pour ce soir-là et de leur prêter pour faire la fête aux futures mariées.

« Mais où sont passé vos conjoints » demanda Ginny à ses amies réunies.

« À la maison voyons » répondit simplement Samantha. « Vu la nature spéciale de votre couple, nous avons pensé que vos enterrements de vie de jeune fille pouvait ce jumeler. Habituellement les hommes s'occupent d'amener les futurs mariés voir des effeuilleuses professionnelles ou encore, plus communément dans le monde magique, ils les amènent au Quidditch… »

« Ah » s'exclama Jordan. « Cela veut-il dire que Ginny est l'homme de notre couple »

Si son commentaire en fit rire plus d'une, il lui valut un regard noir de la part de sa copine. Ce n'était pas tant le fait que Jordan fasse référence à un stéréotype tenace dans les couples lesbiens mais plutôt dû au fait qu'elle taquinait une fois de plus la rouquine sur sa passion pour le Quidditch. Jordan Hawkins n'aimait pas particulièrement ce sport sorcier. À vrai dire, elle avait le vertige et n'avait jamais pris plaisir à voler sur un balai. Ginny en contrepartie adorait voler et jouer dès que l'occasion se présentait.

L'assemblée uniquement composée de filles, passa à table peu aprèséchangeant des anecdotes fumantes sur le couple ou se remémorant certains moments inoubliables pour elles mais dont Ginny et Jordan auraient bien oubliés elles !

« Vous savez ce qui a été le plus difficile à trouver pour cette soirée » demanda Samantha en s'adressant à Ginny et Jordan. « Vos habits ! Non pas que des habits coquins soient nécessairement difficiles à trouver mais nous voulions quelque chose qui tuerait votre désir le temps d'une soirée… Nous voulions quelque chose de drôleà caractère sexuel mais d'entièrement anti-sexy… »

« Je crois que vous avez fait un bon choix… » ricana une invitée.

« Tu crois ? Je n'en suis pas si certaine moi » répliqua simplement Jordan avec un petit air mystérieux. « Ginny est difficile à décourager… » si sa réplique provoqua un rire général, elle lui valut également une petite claque derrière la tête de la part de la concernée qui lui fit la gueule uniquement pour la forme.

« C'est une Weasley » répondit simplement Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel, comme si ce simple fait expliquait tout.

« J'approuve » résonna de trois endroits différents dans la salle en même temps, provoquant encore plus de rire. Les belles-filles Weasley semblaient unanimes sur ce fait.

La soirée alla bon tain et était largement arrosée d'alcool, chacune profitant de cette chance unique d'être simplement entre amies, sans obligation aucune. Plusieurs petits jeux coquins furent organisés pour l'une ou l'autre des fiancées. Cependant, le meilleur était pour la fin. À l'aide de leur baguette, plusieurs aménagèrent un petit coin empli de coussins, d'oreillers géants ou de polochons. Le tout était douillet, confortable et invitant. Ginny prit place sur un divan invitant et Jordan s'installa aussitôt devant elle par terre. C'était l'une de leur habitude, elles s'assoyaient souvent ainsi après une dure journée de travail, discutant et relaxant tout simplement. Aussitôt, comme un automatisme, la main droite de Ginny trouva son chemin jusqu'à la chevelure de Jordan et y joua distraitement.

« Alors mesdemoiselles et mesdames, nous voici donc rendues au moment que vous attendiez toutes ! Le moment de vérité ; le jeu des vérités » déclara Samantha aussi excitée qu'une puce.

Ginny sentit Jordan se tendre près d'elle, visiblement sa douce savait de quoi il en retournait et ne semblait pas très heureuse de devoir jouer à ce petit jeu. Ce retournant vers Ginny, elles échangèrent un regard inquiet. Jordan était soucieuse soudainement :

« Gin, souviens-toi que tu n'es pas obligée de répondre à toutes leurs questions. Tu as droit à un laissez-passer qui te permet de ne pas répondre à une question. Je te suggère de le garder pour la fin puisque tel que je connais Samantha, elle aura gardé les questions les plus embarrassantes pour la fin… »

« Roh ! Jordan ! Ce n'est pas gentil de faire cela » s'indigna faussement Samantha. « Je me rappelle très bien que tu t'amuses toujours beaucoup à ce petit jeu… »

« Je l'avoue. Cependant, je n'ai jamais été de ce côté-ci des questions » déclara Jordan en tentant de lancer un regard d'avertissement à son amie qui l'ignora.

« C'est que tu t'es jamais mariée avant » s'exclama-t-elle en riant, provoquant la même réaction chez les autres invitées.

Peu après, Samantha passa une feuille à Hermione qui se racla la gorge avant de demander :

« Alors mesdemoiselles, nous y allons… Et attention, si l'envie de nous mentir vous prenait, vous pourriez vous en mordre les doigts car vos boissons ont été truquées toutes la soirée et dès le premier mensonge apparaîtront les premiers symptômes… »

Maintenant c'était au tour de Ginny d'être mal à l'aise avec le concept de ce jeu. Aussitôt, elle sentit la main de Jordan s'emparer de la sienne et elles entrelacèrent leurs doigts en signe de soutien inconditionnel. Hermione commença ensuite avec la première question qu'elle adressa à Ginny :

« Où a eu lieu votre première rencontre »

« Ouf c'est facile ça » souffla Ginny en provoquant un petit rire de la part des autres filles qui écoutaient toutes religieusement. « C'était ici même, dans le bar des parents de Jordan, elle remplaçait la barmaid habituelle qui était malade. Elle m'a offert un verre et m'a fait lui réciter le pathétique de cette soirée »

Maintenant c'était à Samantha, en sa qualité de meilleure amie de Jordan, de poser une question personnelle à cette dernière :

« Quand a eu lieu votre premier vrai rendez-vous galant »

« Deux jours après le Bal d'Été au Ministère où certaines personnes, dont je tairai les noms, se sont improvisées cupidon et ont voulu nous pousser dans les bras l'une de l'autre. » Des petits toussotements se firent entendre de la part d'Hermione et Samantha. Jordan souriait de voir ses amies et continua « Lors de ce bal, j'avais laissé plané l'idée que peutêtre, je pouvais être intéressée à séduire cette déesse rousse qui faisait tourner toutes les têtes dans sa robe bleu ciel ce soir-là. »

« Et ta tête à toi, elle tournait » demanda Padma qui avait été invité également puisque amie du couple.

« J'en ai eu un torticolis » répondit Jordan en riant avec les autres. « Donc, je disais… À oui… Deux jours plus tard je me rendis à Ste-Mangouste et soudoya une des stagiaires de la guérisseuse Weasley qui me fit pénétrer dans son bureau en douce où je laissai une invitation en bonne et due forme à cette dernière. »

-

_Jordan Hawkins avait réussi à convaincre à force de belles paroles, une jeune étudiante à la guider jusqu'au bureau personnel de la guérisseuse Weasley. La jeune femme n'y resta que quelques secondes, le temps de déposer elle-même sa missive et de s'assurer que Ginny la verrait parmi tous les dossiers qui trônaient sur son espace de travail._

_Lorsque Ginny revint d'une intervention qui l'avait épuisé physiquement et moralement, elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise de travail et vit immédiatement cette enveloppe inconnue sur son bureau. L'ouvrant avec précaution, elle y découvrit un bout de parchemin plié soigneusement qu'elle déplia les mains légèrement tremblantes. Il s'agissait bien entendu d'une missive manuscrite, calligraphiée avec soin. Un pétale de rose tomba également de la missive et intrigua la jeune femme._

_Mademoiselle Weasley,_

_Après avoir considéré la chose, je me porte volontaire pour tenter de vous séduire. En passant devant un fleuriste aujourd'hui, je me suis procuré la plus belle rose que son échoppe pouvait offrir. De retour chez moi, je l'ai dénudé lentement de chacun de ses pétales. Les huit petites formes de couleur sang, sagement devant moi, j'ai pris la décision de tenter de conquérir votre cœur en autant de rendez-vous. Je me donne le défi de vous séduire, de résister à vos charmes pendant huit rencontres et ne faire rien d'autres que vous courtiser selon la bonne vieille façon romantique. Si au bout de ces huit rendez-vous, vous jugez que j'ai réussi mon défi, cela sera à vous de décider comment vous me récompenserez._

_Je vous envoie donc aujourd'hui ce premier pétale en guise de première invitation. Si vous l'acceptez, une table sera réservée Au domaine de Merlin à 19h00 ce soir. En espérant vous y rencontrer._

_Votre dévouée_

-

« Au domaine de Merlin » s'exclama une amie de Ginny. « C'est probablement le restaurant le plus prisé de toute la communauté magique d'Angleterre ! Comment Merlin as-tu réussi à obtenir une table à ce restaurant, il faut montrer carte blanche pour seulement y prendre un verre… »

« J'ai tiré quelques ficelles… » répondit énigmatiquement Jordan en souriant doucement à la vue de Ginny qui avait le regard vague, perdues dans ses souvenirs.

« Huit pétales, huit rendez-vous pour séduire une fille qui était pratiquement déjà à tes genoux ? N'était-ce pas un peu trop » rigola Padma se souvenant de l'état béni dans lequel avait été Ginny suite à ce premier rendez-vous mémorable.

« La séduction est un art qui se perd. Je ne voulais pas seulement l'intéresser à ma personne, je souhaitais bâtir une relation… » expliqua Jordan qui avait maintenant les bras de Ginny autour de son cou et qui traçait négligemment des motifs abstraits sur sa peau de son pouce.

« T'es certaine que t'as pas un frère jumeau à quelque part pour moi » demanda narquoisement Ann une amie de la médicomage.

« Attends de savoir la suite ma vieille » déclara simplement Samantha en s'éventant de sa feuille, jouant la comédie ce qui provoqua encore plus de rires de la part des femmes présentes.

Ginny fut donc priée de raconter les sept rendez-vous galants qui ont suivis :

-

_Après ce merveilleux repas dans ce prestigieux restaurant, Ginny accepta un second rendez-vous. Quelques jours plus tard, elle recevait une autre missive contenant un autre pétale de rose, l'invitant à un pique-nique champêtre pour le samedi suivant._

_Malheureusement, ce jour-là, Mère Nature était contre cette idée et avait décidé qu'il pleuvrait des cordes ! Ginny avait regardé par la fenêtre et avait soupiré dès son réveil, s'attendant à recevoir une notice comme quoi le pique-nique était remis mais cette missive ne vint jamais. À la placeà l'heure prévue, Jordan Hawkins cogna à sa porte. Elle avait revêtu un imperméable et tenait dans sa main un panier à provisions, ce qui fit écarquiller les yeux à la rouquine qui avait abandonné l'idée du pique-nique._

_« Tu penses pas sérieusement qu'un peu de pluie va nous arrêter ? Si » demanda Jordan avec un petit sourire charmeur auquel Ginny ne put résister._

_Elles se retrouvèrent donc toutes les deux sur les berges d'un lac d'un coin perdu en Écosse. Elles étaient seules et complètement trempées malgré leur imperméable mais elles s'amusaient ferme. À un moment, l'immense parasol qu'avait métamorphosé Jordan pour protéger leur repas, s'envola sans préavis, procurant un peu d'exercice aux deux jeunes femmes qui coururent pour le récupérer dans la clairière humide et détrempée qui entourait le lac. À un moment, Ginny s'étala inélégamment dans la boue après avoir perdu pied, provoquant un fou rire incontrôlable chez Jordan. Ne prenant pas garde, elle aussi se retrouva sur le postérieuréclaboussée de gadoue._

_Le parasol fut rapidement oublié, ainsi que le repasà l'avantage d'une guerre de bouette en règle ! Ce n'était certes pas son rendez-vous le plus romantique mais Ginny l'apprécia à sa juste valeur. Par cette sortie, Jordan avait su montrer un aspect d'elle-même qui plaisait énormément à la jeune Weasley. Elle avait démontré qu'elle aimait rire, qu'elle profitait pleinement de chaque petit moment que lui offrait la vie et qu'elle ne s'arrêtait pas à ce qui était « correct » pour les collets montés._

_Dégoulinantes de gadoue, elles rentrèrent chacune chez elle, heureuses de cette journée passée en plein air malgré la pluie._

-

« Maintenant on veut savoir ce qu'a été votre troisième rendez-vous » s'exclama une de leur amie qui semblait boire chacune des paroles des narratrices.

« Bah, notre troisième rencontre s'est produite quelques semaines après nos jeux dans la boue. » commença Jordan qui continuait à tracer des dessins de son pouce sur l'avant-bras de Ginny. « J'ai été envoyé par le Ministère à une conférence en Afrique du Sud, ce qui m'a retenu en dehors du pays pendant plus de quinze jours… »

« Quinze jours sans nouvelle » demanda la même femme qui avait réclamé le récit de la troisième rencontre.

« Non ! Jordan écrivait à tous les deux jours à Ginny. » déclara Padma avec un sourire coquin. « Ces jours-là, elle était toute heureuse, son visage s'illuminait dès qu'elle voyait les lettres qu'elle lui faisait parvenir… » la taquina-t-elle par la suite.

« Paradoxalement, le lendemain, elle angoissait. » continua Hermione. « Elle devait répondre aux missives et avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur » ricana sa belle-sœur.

Jordan se retourna pour pouvoir voir l'expression de sa copine. Soulevant un sourcil, elle demanda à voix basse :

« C'est vrai ? Tu ne m'avais jamais dit cela… Elles étaient très bien tes lettres, chérie » conclut-elle en l'embrassant tendrement, provoquant des taquineries de la part des autres invitées.

« Alors ce troisième rendez-vous » les pressa leur amie.

« Donc, comme je disais, j'étais loin mais j'ai fini par revenir. De retour chez moi, j'ai composé une autre invitation et j'y ai joint un autre pétale, notre troisième… »

-

_Cette fois, Jordan organisa une soirée romantique typiquement moldue. Au menu, repas dans un petit bistro sur le bord de la Tamise et sortie au cinéma où elle acheta pratiquement tout ce que le comptoir de confiseries offrait. Cette soirée se termina par une longue promenade dans les rues de Londres, au clair de lune, le tout pour permettre à leur surplus de pop-corn de descendre un peu !_

_Elles avaient bien rigolé sur le toit d'un des fameux autobus Londonien qui leur faisait tant penser au Magicobus, sans Ernie et sa vision douteuse. Elles avaient parlé tout simplement, de tout et de rien, faisant de plus en plus connaissance, flirtant mais sans jamais passer la ligne. Elles rentèrent finalement chez elles lorsque les kiosques à revues et journaux commencèrent à recevoir la nouvelle édition quotidienne._

-

« Simple mais efficace » commenta Hermione, l'une des seules aux origines moldues et au fait de ce qui se faisait habituellement dans ce domaine.

« Ce fut une très belle soirée. » confirma Ginny avec un petit sourire rêveur.

« Et que t'a réservé Jordan pour votre quatrième sortie » demanda Samantha qui avait oublié momentanément sa liste de questions personnelles.

« Et bien, le quatrième rendez-vous vint rapidement. On s'était toute deux très bien amusé la veille et j'avoue que l'on s'était ennuyée pendant ces quinze jours de voyage d'affaire. Alors, dès mon réveil le lendemain, un hibou cognait à ma fenêtre, portant le quatrième pétale et l'invitation qui allait avec… »

-

_Cette fois, Ginny dut revêtir une de ses robes de soirée. Elle accompagnait Jordan à une dégustation de vins et fromages donnée par les Services de Coopération avec les Moldus du Ministère._

_Ce fut une soirée agréable, où la rouquine fit la connaissance de quelques collègues de Jordan. Cette dernière l'initia au plaisir de cet art qu'est la dégustation de vin. Ayant étudié notamment en Espagne, Jordan avait eu le loisir de développer ses connaissances dans ce domaine très tôt. Elle avait même fréquenté une jeune espagnole, dont le père possédait l'un des plus grand vignoble du pays. Ce soir-là, elles parlèrent de leurs expériences précédentes, continuant à poser les bases d'une relation qu'elles voulaient solide._

_Les discussions étaient toujours aisées entre elles. L'une comme l'autre pouvait discourir de n'importe quel sujet leur tenant à cœur, l'autre écoutait toujours attentivement et prenait plaisir à la chose._

_Ce fut une autre très belle soirée, même si Jordan retourna chez elle avec une énorme tâche de vin sur son bustier. Un homme ayant visiblement trop apprécié certains des vins proposés avait été un peu trop entreprenant envers Ginny qui avait dû le repousser physiquement à un moment. Malheureusement l'homme perdit l'équilibre et renversa sa coupe sur Jordan qui tentait de le reconduire à la porte aimablement._

-

« Mon bustier était complètement fichu ! Je l'aimais celui-là en plus… » déclara dans une moue comique Jordan.

Pour la consoler, Ginny l'embrassa tendrement sur le dessus de la tête avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

« Il t'allait tellement bien également. Mais je suis contente que tu ne le portes plus parce que je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard de ta poitrine dans ce bustier. Ce soir-là, il n'y a pas seulement le vin qui m'a donné des chaleurs »

Jordan s'esclaffa avant de se retourner pour embrasser sa compagne. Ce qui une fois de plus leur attira certaines remarques humoristiques de leur auditoire. Elles furent pressées de raconter la cinquième invitation :

-

_Le cinquième pétale est identifié à une sortie concert. L'orchestre symphonique magique offrait une représentation en plein air dans un lieu secret près d'Edimbourg. Jordan avait fait jouer de nouveau ses relations et avait obtenu deux billets pour cette représentation très spéciale._

_Bien que la musique symphonique n'était pas leur tasse de thé ni à l'une ni à l'autre, elles passèrent du bon temps, s'ouvrait à une nouvelle forme de musique. À ce concert, elles rencontrèrent des collègues de travail de Ginny qui s'avérèrent être très aimables et avec qui elles passèrent une bonne partie de la journée sous le beau soleil de fin juillet. Ce jour-là, Jordan acheta pour quelques gallions, l'enregistrement de l'orchestre et le donna gentiment à sa copine. Depuis lors, il s'agissait de l'un de leur enregistrement favori à toutes les deux._

-

« Je me souviens que pendant des jours, après ce concert, Ginny fredonnait les airs qu'elle avait entendus… de quoi me rendre folle » ricana Padma en se souvenant de ce fait cocasse.

« Bienvenue au club, car Jordan en faisait autant » répliqua une collègue de Hawkins.

« Je peux vous fredonner un air si vous voulez… » proposa narquoisement Jordan, ce qui fit ricaner Ginny derrière elle.

« Non ! Raconte nous donc l'histoire de votre sixième pétale » déclara Gwen « Patch ».

« Ah ! Encore une fois, ce rendez-vous fut plus long à venir. D'abord, Ginny avait un congrès de médicomagie d'urgence aux Etats-Unis, ce qui fait que l'on ne s'est pas vu pendant une grosse semaine. Puis à son retour, c'était à mon tour de quitter pour quelques jours en Chine pour le travail. Résultat, le sixième pétale mit du temps à se montrer… »

-

_Jordan avait décidé d'amener Ginny à une foire moldue dans un petit village perdu au fin fond de la campagne anglaise. Le paysage champêtre, l'amabilité des gens ainsi que les activités proposées ravirent les deux jeunes femmes._

_Un vieux fermier traîna Jordan dans un concours de tonte de moutons. Elle avait assisté le vieil homme de son mieux mais le résultat avait été hilarant. Évidement, ils n'avaient pas gagné mais leur mouton était toujours en vie, c'était déjà ça. La femme du fermier promis de tisser la laine et de faire des pantoufles à l'assistance d'infortune de son mari. Jordan les avait d'ailleurs toujours et les portait parfois par temps froid. Ginny avait tellement rit de la déconfiture de sa compagne qu'une amie du couple de fermiers prit pitié de Jordan et enrôla la rouquine comme juge du concours de pâtisseries._

_Au départ, Ginny trouvait l'idée excellente, se disant qu'elle pourrait goûter à toutes ces merveilleuses confections préparées par les fermières de la région. Cependant, elle déchanta rapidement, la quantité à tester était phénoménale et procura un mal de ventre incroyable à la jeune femme, car il fallait l'avouer, ce n'était pas toutes les fermières qui cuisinaient bien !_

_Ce soir-là, sous les lanternes en papier et sur la place centrale du bourg, elles dansèrent au rythme des violoneux et des joueurs d'harmonica. Certains paysans tentèrent de leur apprendre quelques danses traditionnelles mais abandonnèrent rapidement dans le cas de Jordan qui s'avérait danser tel un canard amputé._

_Alors que les villageois étaient tous rentrés dans leur demeure, Jordan et Ginny avaient regardé les étoiles, confortablement étendues sur une couverture dans un pré. Chaudement emmitouflé dans des vêtements achetés lors de la foire, Ginny fit la leçon d'astronomie à Jordan qui n'avait jamais rien compris aux astres à l'exception que c'était une façon plutôt romantique de passer la nuit._

-

« Vous avez regardez les étoiles toute la nuit » demanda Ann.

« Oui » confirma simplement Ginny avec un petit sourire nostalgique.

« Vous n'avez rien fait d'autre » demanda incrédule Samantha. Recevant une réponse négative, elle ajouta « Même pas des petits baisers au clair de lune »

« Non, rien. Nous nous sommes simplement tenues la main. Rien de plus… » confirma à nouveau Ginny.

« Mais c'est quoi ? Vous êtes asexuées ? Vous n'avez pas d'hormones qui travaillent vous » demanda Samantha de plus en plus impressionnée. « Je veux dire, vous étiez-là, seules au beau milieu de nulle part, sous les étoiles, dans un contexte on ne peut plus romantique et vous vous êtes même pas embrassé »

« Non » répondit cette fois Jordan. « Je tenais à me rendre au bout de mes huit rendez-vous avant. C'était un défi et je voulais le relever. Je ne te dis pas que c'était pas difficile. Merlin seul sait tout ce que j'aurais voulu lui faire cette nuit-là… »

« Et moi donc » ajouta Ginny en riant doucement. « Les règles de notre défi avaient été établies, nous devions nous y tenir. Même si j'avoue n'avoir jamais été aussi frustrée sexuellement que pendant tout ce temps qu'a duré ce défi, je suis contente que l'on l'ait fait. Notre couple ne serait pas ce qu'il est sans cela. »

« Je voulais bien plus qu'une simple relation avec Ginny et ce depuis le début… Il fallait passer par là et ce n'était pas si mal. Nous avons des excellents moments, tout plein de souvenirs inoubliables en prime… Je sais, vu de l'extérieur, tout cela parait affreusement romantique, fleur bleue à l'eau de rose, cul-cul à la limite. Je serais la première à crier haut et fort que c'était trop… Mais pour l'avoir vécu, pour avoir survécu au désir de plus en plus croissant à mesure que le temps passait, je peux affirmer que je recommencerais demain s'il le fallait »

« Et pourquoi mon mari n'a-t-il pas fait cela lui » demanda Gwen en ricanant doucement. « Racontez-nous votre septième rendez-vous… »

-

_Pour leur septième rencontre, Ginny fut conviée à un week-end en dehors du pays. Jordan avait joué du coude pour obtenir des billets pour la finale d'Europe de la coupe de Quidditch qui se déroulait cette année-là en Espagne. Profitant de ce fait, Jordan avait organisé un petit week-end au vignoble de son amie, par le fait même._

_À l'aide d'un portoloin, elles arrivèrent près de la demeure ancestrale de la famille de Juanita, qui avait repris le vignoble suite à une longue maladie dégénérative de son paternel. Cette dernière les accueillit à bras ouverts, visiblement heureuse de revoir sa vieille amie. Elle les installa chacune dans une chambre différente, puisque c'était ce que Jordan lui avait demandé et laissa à cette dernière le plaisir de faire la visite guidée du vignoble au soleil couchant._

_Ginny et Jordan avaient marché près de deux heures, main dans la main, admirant le paysage unique de ce coin d'Espagne. Elles s'étaient arrêtées pour se reposer quelque peu sous un arche de pierres, aménagé par la famille de Juanita voilà près d'un siècle. Là, elles avaient regardé les étoiles s'allumer lentement dans le ciel de plus en plus sombre suite au couché du soleil._

_Elles étaient retournées à la demeure où Juanita les convia à un repas traditionnel de son coin de pays et où elles eurent beaucoup de plaisir. Très tard cette nuit-là, elles remontèrent à leur chambre respective, dormirent peu puisqu'il fallait partir tôt pour ne pas manquer l'échauffement des équipes en compétition pour la finale de Quidditch._

_Ginny savait pertinemment que Jordan ne prenait pas autant de plaisir à cette sortie qu'elle-même. Cependant, jamais, oh grand jamais, Jordan ne montra de l'irritation ou sembla s'ennuyer. Le Quidditch n'était pas sa tasse de thé mais de voir Ginny aussi excitée et heureuse, la comblait entièrement. La rouquine connaissait toutes les feintes, tous les noms des jeux, etc et les décrivait à sa compagne qui tenta une fois de plus de s'initier à ce sport. Résultat, la France remporta le tournoi d'Europe sur les Allemands. Ginny en fut presque autant heureuse que si cela avait été l'Angleterre qui avait remporté, malheureusement, cette année-là, l'équipe de son frère s'était inclinée en demie finale._

-

« Tu détestes le Quidditch Jordan » s'exclama Samantha. « Et tu l'as amené à la coupe d'Europe, l'un des tournois les plus prestigieux au monde… »

« C'est pas que je déteste le Quidditch, c'est simplement que j'aime pas autant cela que d'autres, que Ginny par exemple. Et puis après tout, ce n'était pas moi qu'il fallait séduire mais bien ma rouquine préférée alors… »

« Et tu oublies le cadre enchanteur du vignoble de Juanita ! Je me souviens encore des teintes exactes du soleil couchant sur les vignes… C'était merveilleux » ajouta Ginny, le rêve dans la voix.

« Par Merlin… y'en a qui ont tout pour elle ! Je suis jalouse maintenant » s'exclama dramatiquement mais avec une pointe d'humour Padma.

« Hey ! T'as eu ta chance et tu l'as laissée passer… » lui rappela avec un petit sourire Jordan.

« Oui je sais… » répondit simplement Padma avec un petit clin d'œil pour Ginny qui rougit légèrement. « Et si vous nous racontiez votre dernier pétale ? Je m'attends à tout maintenant que je sais ce qu'ont été les sept précédents. Cela a dû peu ordinaire et frôlant le féerique… »

« Bah ça dépend des points de vue j'imagine » ricana Jordan en échangeant un regard complice avec Ginny qui souriait tendrement. « Après notre retour d'Espagne, nos occupations professionnelles nous empêchèrent de nous voir comme nous l'aurions souhaité. »

« C'est pas entièrement vrai » intervint Ginny. « En fait, alors que je commençais à désespérerà me plaindre de ne pas avoir le temps de la voir et tout le tralala… Les cieux ont dû m'entendre puisqu'ils me l'ont envoyé, directement à l'hôpital »

« Ah oui ! Tu as été l'une des victimes de la mystérieuse explosion au niveau trois du Ministère » se souvint soudainement une des collègues de Jordan. « Tu as été transporté à Ste-Mangouste et tu y as été hospitalisé si ma mémoire est bonne. »

« Oui, trois jours dans les vapes… » ricana Jordan. « Et puisétrangementà toute les fois que je reprenais conscience, il y avait cette divine infirmière rousse qui était près de moi, en train de prendre mes signes vitaux. Le genre d'infirmière qui peuple les fantasmes de bon nombre d'hommes et de quelques lesbiennes également. »

Jordan reçut une petite claque de sa compagne toujours derrière elle, bien que cette dernière riait avec les autres.

« Ginny » s'objecta Jordan faussement. « J'essaie de raconter une histoire ici » Après avoir ri avec les autres, elle continua « Donc, trois jours à n'être pas complètement là mentalement mais à l'aube du quatrième jour, j'étais en pleine forme et prête à sortir de mon lit d'hôpital… »

« Selon tes dires ! C'est fou comment les patients s'improvisent toujours médicomage lorsque cela leur va… J'ai eu toute la misère du monde à la convaincre de rester au lit et à continuer ses traitements pour les quelques jours qui ont suivi. » se rappela Ginny.

« Bref… » reprit Jordan en se réajustant dans l'étreinte de sa copine. « Quelques jours plus tard, je tente d'amadouer et d'acheter ma guérisseuse préférée. Non pas que je n'aimais pas être sous ses soins mais disons que j'aurais aimé qu'elle s'occupe de moi autrement que professionnellement. Je lui sors donc le grand jeu, je lui raconte que si elle ne me laisse pas partir, je ne pourrais jamais lui offrir ce huitième rendez-vous et bla bla bla… »

« Elle est bonne dans le bla bla… » la taquina Ginny, ce qui lui valut un petit coup de coude de la part de Jordan qui faisait la moue maintenant.

« Alors, je disais donc… Rien à faire, elle ne voulait pas. Le lendemain, même petit manège… toujours rien. Elle est têtue la bougre »

« Une Weasley » commenta Hermione qui fut de nouveau approuvée par ses belles-sœurs présentes.

« Finalement, elle entra dans ma chambre un après-midi et elle déclara en regardant ses fiches qu'elle me laisserait sortir mais à une condition. Je me suis empressée de demander et elle me dit… »

« Que vous soyez sous surveillance constante d'un professionnel de la santé magique pour les 48 heures à venir… » rappela Ginny avec sa voix de médicomage toujours trop sérieuse.

« Je me suis donc empressée de demander si elle ne connaissait pas, par un hasard miraculeux, quelqu'un pouvant supporter mon moi-même pendant un si long laps de temps. Je vous jure, le regard qu'elle me lança à ce moment précis restera à JAMAIS gravé dans ma mémoire. Simplement à y repenser, j'ai des frissons… » ricana Jordan.

-

_Ginny avait donc accompagné Jordan chez elle, ayant pris quelques jours de congé bien mérités de Ste-Mangouste. Après l'avoir mise au lit pour qu'elle continue à se reposer, Ginny avait fait un saut rapide chez elle pour prendre quelques affaires personnelles. Lorsqu'elle revint à l'appartement de Jordan cette dernière était à nouveau debout et préparait quelque chose qui sentait merveilleusement bon à la cuisinière. Ginny avait hésité à réprimander sa patiente pour s'être si peu reposée mais renonça lorsqu'elle vit sur la table les chandelles allumées et au beau milieu d'une assiette blanche, le huitième pétale d'un rouge écarlate._

_Leur dernier rendez-vous n'avait absolument rien d'extraordinaire, rien de flamboyant ni d'exceptionnel. Il s'agissait simplement d'un avant-goût de ce que pourrait être leur vie à deux. Il n'y avait ni robe de soirée, ni coucher de soleil inoubliable ou encore d'orchestre pour agrémenter leur repas. Simplement Jordan dans son environnement quotidien, dans ses vêtements habituels. Pas de flafla, que de la réalité, tangible et concrète._

_Elles mangèrent un repas simple mais savoureux, cuisiné en deux temps trois mouvements par Jordan qui démontrait une nouvelle facette d'elle-même. Elles parlèrent tout simplement, comme le font la plus part des couples et comme la plus part des couples, elles firent la vaisselles et rangèrent ensemble en fredonnant doucement les airs que leur jouait la chaîne stéréo de la jeune femme._

_La soirée se termina tout simplement, enlacées l'une à l'autre sur le divan, regardant un vieux film à la télévision. Lorsque vint le moment d'aller au lit, elles partagèrent la même chambre pour la première fois depuis le début de leur séduction. Cependant, elles ne firent que dormirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. La réhabilitation de Jordan n'était pas complète et elles devaient prendre les choses lentement. En plus, théoriquement, leur huitième et dernier rendez-vous ne prendrait fin que le lendemain matin._

-

* * *

**RAR :**

**Kaorulabelle** : Merci de prendre le temps de laisser une review à tout les chapitre, c'est très gentil. Alors que penses-tu de ce chapitre ?

**Link9 **: Batman ! Seras-tu surprise si je te dis que tu as été ma 69ième review ? Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais le pressentiment que ça serait toi ! loll. Pas de cul dans ce chapitre mais il y en a dans l'autre, je le sais il est déjà écrit… (tu veux un scoop ? Il y a deux lemons dans le prochain chapitre… ) Merci pour ta review…

**Alixe** : Du vécu pour la mobilisation amicale dans l'espoir de trouver quelqu'un à une célibataire endurcie ? Comment t'as deviné ? loll Merci beaucoup de lire cette histoire et de laisser un petit mot. Message pour Louise : laisse maman dormir Louise, c'est pas bien de réveiller nos parents la nuit…

**Minerve** : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review, c'est très gentil.

**Nymphelane** : Merci pour cette review, c'est vrai que ça dérange toujours plus les autres que nous-même lorsque ça fait un moment que nous sommes seule… On dirait que la société ne veut te prendre en considération que si tu es en couple, autrement tu n'es pas complète… Bon me revoilà qui repart avec ma psychologie à deux sous… Merci encore une fois pour ton gentil petit mot.

**Max l'exilée** : Eh la folle ! Ne compare pas cette Jordan avec la tienne, c'est totalement deux opposés loll ! Merci d'avoir laisser un mot la vieille…

**Cordelune** : Woah ! toute une review ça… J'en ai les joues rouges ! Merci pour tes bons mots, ils vont direct au cœur. Contente que cette histoire t'ait plu et en espérant que la fin ne te déçoive pas trop… Merci encore…

**Zuzu** : Mille mercis pour cette gentille reviewça fait toujours chaud au cœur de savoir que l'on apprécie ce que l'on fait.


	11. Enterrement de vie de fille, deuxième pa...

**N/A** : Dernier chapitre... snifff !

* * *

Utopie

**Enterrement de vie de fille, deuxième partie**

* * *

Ginny et Jordan, qui partageaient maintenant le même divanétaient enlacées simplement, attendant que leurs amies reprennent leurs sens. On aurait dit une scène clichée d'un film à l'eau de rose. Une assemblée de femmes, des petits cœurs dans les yeux, le cœur battant la chamade, le regard dans le vague. Et que dire des soupirs à fendre l'âme qu'elles poussaient. Le récit de la grande séduction de Jordan et Ginny en avait fait rêver plus d'une et elles faisaient sans aucun doute, l'envie de toutes, même les plus heureuses en ménage.

Après quelques secondes, Samantha revint sur terre et éclaircit sa gorge avant de reprendre la parole :

« Oui bon… Si vous pensiez que cette histoire fleur bleue vous sauverait de notre liste de questions, vous vous trompiez… »

Soudainement, l'ambiance changea du tout au tout. Les femmes présentes revenaient en mode « potinage ». Les questions qui allaient suivre seraient sans aucun doute de nature osée et personnelle. Après une telle cours, il était normal de croire que le reste de leur relation était dans la même veine et cela laissait rêveuses les dames présentes.

« Alors… Qui a eu l'initiative du premier baiser » demanda Samantha qui ressemblait maintenant à un prédateur guettant sa proie.

« C'est Ginny » répondit tout simplement Jordan. « Après tout, c'était à elle de décider comment elle voulait me récompenser pour ma séduction… »

« On veut des détails » s'exclama Hermione soudainement curieuse.

« Et bien, cela a eu lieu le matin suivant notre huitième rendez-vous… » commença Ginny.

-

_Ginny s'éveilla la première ce matin-là et observa longuement celle qui avec qui elle avait partagé un lit pour la première fois en plusieurs mois de séduction intensive. Sans doute à cause de la potion de guérison qu'elle devait continuer à prendre suite à son accident, Jordan ne s'éveilla pas lorsque Ginny traça d'un doigt hésitant, les contours de son visage endormi._

_La rouquine se régala longuement de la vue de sa compagne qui semblait si vulnérable et si forte à la fois. Son doigt mémorisait le grain de sa peau, caressant la rondeur de ses joues, s'attardant sur le contour de ses lèvres si invitantes. L'esprit de Ginny se demanda si ces dites lèvres étaient aussi douces qu'elles semblaient l'être. Quel goût pouvaient-elles avoir ? Est-ce que Jordan était de celles qui embrassent tendrement ou encore de celles qui y mettent toute leur passion ?_

_N'y tenant plus, elle se pencha et prit possession de cette bouche si invitante et tentante. Elle sentit Jordan s'éveiller soudainement sous elle, puisque après tout, elle venait de lui couper son accès à l'oxygène nécessaire à la respiration. Remise de sa surprise et ayant inspiré un bon coup par le nez, Jordan se prêta au jeu et embarqua dans la danse. Leurs lèvres, d'abord simplement déposées sur celles de l'autres, raffermirent leur position. Ginny inclina légèrement la tête pour avoir un meilleur accès et Jordan leva lentement une main qui alla se perdre dans la chevelure rousse du matin de sa compagne. Timidement, nerveusement, la langue de Ginny traça le pourtour des lèvres de sa copine, demandant subtilement l'autorisation d'approfondir le baiser._

_Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, déjà Jordan entrouvrait les lèvres pour laisser libre accès à la langue curieuse et exploratrice de Ginny. Cette dernière invita rapidement celle de sa copine à se joindre à la danse. Elles s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce que le manque d'oxygène soit un problème. Se retirant à contrecoeur, Ginny observa Jordan toujours sous elle, garder les yeux clos mais sourire bêtement en s'étirant comme un chat au soleil._

_« Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de me réveiller… » déclara Jordan, la voix encore embrouillée par le sommeil. Puis ouvrant lentement les yeux pour tomber dans le regard tendre et empli de désir de Ginny, elle ajouta « Bon matin. Que me vaut ce merveilleux réveil »_

_« N'est-ce pas la coutume que de réveiller sa belle endormie d'un baiser » demanda narquoisement Ginny en faisant la plus adorable des moues qu'il avait été donné de voir à Jordan._

_« En déduirais-je que j'ai réussi mon défi ? Aurais-je réussi à attirer suffisamment votre attention, mademoiselle, pour que vous envisagiez me laisser libre accès à votre cœur »_

_« Tu n'avais pas besoin de huit rendez-vous pour mériter ce droit. Dès le premier, j'étais totalement sous le charme… »_

-

« Ok… J'imagine qu'après tout ce temps d'abstinence, vous vous êtes sautées dessus comme les lapins sur vos pyjamas… » rigola Ann.

« Non » répondit Ginny. « Jordan était toujours convalescente et quel genre de médicomage j'aurais été si j'avais abusé de la situation ? Mais je t'accorde que sortir du lit ce matin-là fut la chose la plus difficile que j'ai jamais fait dans ma vie »

« Il vient un temps où même la douche la plus froide n'arrive pas à vous calmer » s'exclama Jordan, ce qui fit rire ses amies.

« Alors, qui a eu l'initiative de votre première relation sexuelle » demanda Samantha la lueur curieuse toujours présente dans ses yeux.

« Moi » avoua simplement Jordan sans rien ajouter d'autre, ce qui sembla frustrer quelques femmes présentes.

« Allez… Des détails Ça devait être tendre, doux, romantique à souhait avec tout ce que vous venez de nous dire… » demanda une des belles-sœurs de Ginny qui avait noyé sa gêne dans l'alcool parce qu'en temps normal, jamais elle n'aurait eu l'audace de demander.

La demande mit quelque peu mal à l'aise Jordan qui échangea un regard avec Ginny, cette dernière avait un petit sourire en coin et avait relevé un sourcil. Le tout était un langage qu'elles seules comprenaient, parfois, entre amants, les paroles sont futiles.

« C'était loin d'être romantique et tendre comme tu dis. En fait c'était brusque et urgent… » débuta Jordan.

-

_Jordan était en arrêt de travail et de retour à la maison depuis plusieurs jours maintenant. Ginny avait dû retourner travailler depuis quelques jours mais elle revenait toujours le soir dans le petit appartement de sa compagne pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien et que sa réhabilitation se passait bien._

_D'un commun accord, elles avaient décidé que Ginny rentrait coucher chez elle, question de réduire les tentations déjà très grandes. En plus, elles évitaient de se toucher ou d'être trop près l'une de l'autre. À quelques reprises, les jours précédents, elles avaient passé à un cheveux de pousser trop loin leurs explorations qu'elles voulaient en accord avec l'état de santé de Jordan. À tout coup, elles se séparaient, haletantes et encore plus frustrées._

_Ce soir-là par contre, Jordan était bien décidée à aller jusqu'au bout. Ce n'était plus seulement un désir, c'était devenu un besoin ! Quand Ginny entra dans l'appartement, les bras chargés de sacs de provisions, Jordan suivit chacun de ses mouvements. Lorsque la rouquine déposa les sacs sur le comptoir en racontant sa journée à une Jordan qui n'écoutait pas du tout, cette dernière passa à l'attaque. Elle alla se positionner derrière Ginny et l'enlaça avec force, collant ce corps tant désirer contre le sien. Sa bouche trouva immédiatement la nuque de Ginny qui glapit de surprise. Lorsque Jordan s'empara du lobe de son oreille droite le mordant puis léchant du bout de sa langue jusqu'à son point de pulsation, la rouquine se retourna dans l'étreinte de sa compagne, la forçant à arrêter momentanément :_

_« Jordan, on doit pas… »_

_Mais ses protestations moururent sur ses lèvres, Jordan l'embrassant passionnément, lui coupant le souffle. Ses genoux flanchèrent et heureusement que sa compagne la maintenait toujours dans une étreinte serrée, sinon elle se serait retrouvée sur le plancher._

_« Gin, je t'en prie… Je ne suis qu'une femme… Pas une vestale… J'en peux plus… » lui murmura Jordan d'une voix rauque à l'oreille avant de reprendre possession de sa bouche en un baiser qui trahissait toute l'urgence de la situation._

_Le peu de son esprit lucide qui lui restait et sa raison dictaient à Ginny de repousser la jeune femme, théoriquement elles ne devaient pas prendre de risques avec la santé de Jordan. Cependant, sa raison avait bien peu de poids dans la balance contre tout le reste de son être qui criait ENFIN !_

_Les mains de Jordan se firent insistantes, impatientes. Alors qu'elle mordillait la peau tendre de la gorge de la rouquine, sa main gauche s'était déjà frayée un chemin sous la chemise de Ginny et caressait avidement un de ses seins. L'autre main maintenait solidement la tête de la plus jeune des Weasley. Bien vite, ce ne fut plus suffisant. Sa bouche remonta vers celle de la rouquine et un duel lingual s'entama alors que les mains de Jordan se débattaient avec les boutons de la chemise. Finalement, abandonnant l'idée, elle passa d'un mouvement vif, la chemise par-dessus la tête de sa copine. Aussitôt sa bouche trouva un nouveau terrain de jeu, la poitrine invitante de Ginny._

_À partir de ce moment, la rouquine ne put plus formuler une seule phrase complète. Elle se contenta de serrer les dents pour ne pas gémir trop bruyamment suite à l'assaut que subissaient ses seins de la part d'une bouche affamée. Le souffle lui manqua momentanément lorsque Jordan passa une cuisse entre ses jambes, créant une pression sur son intimité. Rajustant sa position, Jordan ne quitta pourtant pas la poitrine de Ginny qui avait finalement été délivrée de son soutien-gorge. S'emparant des fesses de la rouquine, elle la releva quelque peu, replaça sa jambe pour offrir un meilleur angle et appuya Ginny contre le comptoir. Maintenant, la rouquine pouvait bouger ses hanches à son rythme et profiter de la pression de la cuisse qui donnait juste au niveau de son clitoris._

_Les mains de Jordan pétrissaient les rondes fesses de sa compagne malgré le denim qui les recouvrait toujours. Elle abandonnait parfois la pointe dressée de ses seins pour réclamer la bouche de Ginny, qui lui offrait sans la moindre protestation. Ginny approchait de plus en plus de son point de non-retour et Jordan le sentait. Sans même une seconde pensée, sa main droite abandonna le postérieur de la rouquine et vint détacher le bouton de son pantalon. La main de Jordan glissa rapidement entre les cuisses de sa compagne, sous la futile barrière qu'offrait le sous-vêtement de la rouquine. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Ginny arque le dos et pousse l'ultime gémissement._

_Loin de la satisfaire pour autant, Jordan continua de sa bouche et de ses mains à explorer avidement le corps de Ginny qui avait de la difficulté à reprendre son souffle. Aucune des deux ne pouvait déclarer avec exactitude, comment elles s'étaient rendues sur le divan mais une fois-là, la rouquine prit la direction des opérations, désirant rendre la noise de son gallion à son amante._

-

Évidement, Jordan avait donné la version _PG-13_ de la chose à son auditoire, gardant pour elle les détails de cette première fois. Longtemps elle s'en était voulue de ne pas avoir su se maîtriser et offrir une première fois tendre et douce à Ginny. La rouquine avait beau lui répéter encore et encore qu'elle ne pouvait rêver d'une meilleure première fois, le sujet restait sensible pour l'assistante aux Relations Extérieures.

Maintenant qu'elles avaient partagé ce moment d'intimité avec leurs amies, ces dernières en voulaient plus. C'est ainsi que Samantha passa à la question suivante sur sa liste :

« Qui a dit la première les trois mots magiques : Je t'aime »

« C'est moi… » déclara Ginny avec un petit sourire gêné.

« Des détails » l'urgèrent plusieurs en rigolant maintenant, l'alcool poussant à l'indiscrétion.

-

_Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis leur première fois dans la cuisine. Depuis, elles s'étaient reprises et elles apprenaient toujours à se connaître intimement physiquement. Parfois, Ginny était submergée par une vague d'émotions sans précédent, la troublant comme jamais. Jordan était tout ce qu'elle avait toujours désiré. Elle était douce, attentionnée, tendre mais possédait aussi un tout autre côté qui ne déplaisait pas tant que cela à la rouquine qui appréciait un peu de spontanéité dans la vie._

_Une nuit où elle était rentrée tard du travail, Ginny trouva Jordan endormie devant la télévision. Doucement, elle la réveilla et l'intima de se rendre à son lit et de s'y rendormir pendant qu'elle prenait une douche rapide. Cependant, cette douche ne fut pas aussi rapide que Ginny l'avait d'abord pensé. L'eau chaude coulant sur son corps fatigué lui faisait du bien, elle resta donc un plus long moment que prévu dans la douche._

_Appuyée contre une des parois de céramique de la cabine de douche, elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit Jordan se glisser avec elle sous l'eau. Rapidement, elles se sourirent et Ginny se colla sensuellement au corps de son amante. Elles échangèrent un long et passionné baiser, laissant leur corps frictionner l'un contre l'autre._

_Puis, se séparant presque à contrecoeur, Jordan poussa un peu Ginny, l'invitant à prendre appuis contre le mur avec ses bras. Se glissant derrière elle, la jeune femme commença à explorer lentement et sensuellement le corps couvert de gouttelettes d'eau de la rouquine qui en frissonna d'anticipation. Ginny ferma les yeux, laissant Jordan la caresser d'un doigt, un simple doigt. Graduellementà mesure que le corps de Ginny en demandait toujours plus, le doigt et l'eau accueillaient d'autres complices, d'autres doigts, une main. Traçant des arabesques complexes sur l'entièreté de l'épiderme de la jeune femme, cette main menait Ginny au désespoir, refusant de la toucher là où elle désirait le plus être touchée._

_L'eau chaude commençant à manquer, Jordan guida doucement le corps de Ginny jusqu'à sa chambre où elle l'étendit langoureusement sur son lit. Ginny était toujours nue et à la merci de cette main, maintenant rejointe par une deuxième. Toujours en refusant de toucher les endroits névralgiques, ces deux mains arrachaient frissons et tremblements de plaisir et de délectation à la jeune femme._

_Puis, tout à coup, tout cessa. Plus de main, plus de doigt, seulement un souffle, chaud et enivrant. Un souffle qui prenait naissance derrière son oreille et qui lentement, délicatement, se frayait un chemin, s'arrêtant un bref instant au-dessus de la pointe de ses seins puis continuant son chemin vers le sud, s'attardant à nouveau au niveau du nombril. Au moment, où Ginny aurait vendu son âme à Lucifer lui-même pour sentir ce doux souffle sur son intimité, le tout cessa de nouveau, la laissant au bord du désespoir, complètement haletante et insatisfaite._

_Et vint ensuite une mielleuse tirade d'une voix sensuelle et chaude chuchotant à son oreille. Jordan la gavait de mots doux et enivrants. Ginny ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier toute la douceur des paroles, se laissa bercer par cette voix si apaisante, si mélodieuse._

_Alors que Jordan se décidait enfin à se saisir d'un téton entre ses dents pour le taquiner du bout de sa langue, Ginny la repoussa presque violement. Confuse, la jeune femme observa un moment la rouquine qui soudainement avait l'air effrayée, apeurée. Une gamme d'émotions passa sur son visage mais Jordan ne sut la décrire._

_« Gin » demanda-t-elle soudainement inquiète d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal._

_« C'est toi » fut la seule réponse qu'elle reçut, la laissant encore plus confuse, comme si cela était possible. « C'est toi » continua Ginny en fixant intensément la jeune femme à la chevelure noire. « C'est toi » répéta de nouveau la rouquine, les larmes aux yeux, la gorge serrée._

_Hésitant sur ce qu'elle devait penser ou faire, Jordan tenta tout de même d'approcher Ginny qui se laissa faire. Mieux, elle se précipita vers son amante, l'enserrant fortement. Jordan la berça doucement, flatta tendrement ses cheveux, tenta de consoler sa copine qui pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes dans ses bras. Après un long moment, la jeune femme tenta de nouveau :_

_« Gin »_

_Cette fois Ginny releva le visage et sourit à travers ses larmes à son amante qui avait dépassé depuis longtemps le stade de la confusion._

_« C'est toi ! La femme de mon rêve… C'est toi » Voyant que Jordan ne comprenait toujours pas, Ginny expliqua « Voilà quelques années, alors que je me cherchais, que je refusais de m'accepter, je faisais continuellement ce même rêve. Toujours une femme inconnue m'amenait au bord de l'extase. Cette femme c'est toi ! Ce que l'on vient de faire, c'est exactement comme dans mon rêve. Les mêmes gestes, les mêmes paroles, la même douceur. C'est toi ! Celle que j'attends depuis toujours, celle à qui je suis destinée, celle que mon cœur aime… C'est toi… »_

_Sans voix, Jordan fixa bêtement Ginny pendant un moment. Que pouvait-elle répondre à une telle déclaration ? Elle ouvrit et referma plusieurs fois la bouche, cherchant quelque chose d'intelligent à dire mais tout ce qu'elle put formuler fut :_

_« Tu m'aimes »_

_Hochant simplement la tête en guise de réponse, les yeux de Ginny ne quittèrent pas un instant son amante. Son cœur fut soulagé lorsqu'elle vit un sourire étirer lentement les lèvres de celle qu'elle aimait. Le regard de Jordan avait pris une teinte qui lui était jusqu'alors inconnue et elle sut instantanément qu'il s'agissait d'amour, pur et vrai._

-

Évidement, de nouveau, les femmes présentes à cet enterrement de vie de fille, n'eurent que la version racontable de l'événement. Tout au long du récit, la main de Ginny n'avait pas quitté celle de Jordan.

« Tu avais rêvé, des années auparavant, d'un tel moment » demanda Hermione ébahie. Jamais elle n'avait été femme à croire aux signes divinatoires de quelque sorte mais le récit de sa meilleure amie la forçait à revoir sa position sur le sujet.

« Oui. Pendant des semaines, je faisais et refaisais ce même rêve… » confirma la rouquine avec un petit sourire pour son amie dont elle avait déduit les pensées.

« Eh bien, toute une histoire » concéda Samantha avant de reprendre sa liste de questions indiscrètes. « Alors, que nous reste-t-il sur cette feuille… Ah oui ! Je tiens à spécifier que ceci est une question proposée par Padma la coquine. Quel est l'endroit le plus inusité où vous avez eu un acte de nature sexuelle mesdemoiselles »

« Tu veux dire Ginny et moi… Ou… » demanda narquoisement Jordan ce qui taquinait ouvertement son amie. Visiblement, il y avait un sous-entendu dans cette question puisque Samantha était rouge pivoine à l'instant.

« Évidement toi et Ginny, idiote… » tenta de se reprendre Samantha pitoyablement et gratifiant son amie d'un regard noir de la mort qui tue !

Jordan eut du mal à cacher son amusement alors que Ginny fronçait les sourcils. S'approchant de l'oreille de sa fiancée elle demanda à voix basse :

« Y'aurait-il quelque chose que je devrais savoir »

« Disons simplement que mademoiselle Winter ne tolère pas très bien les vins espagnols et se montre plutôt curieuse dans les celliers lorsqu'elle se retrouve seule avec sa meilleure amie lesbienne… » répondit Jordan avec un petit sourire narquois aux coins des lèvres.

« Fallait que tu le racontes » s'exclama Samantha en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

« Prends-le comme un avertissement Sammiechou… S'il y a des questions sur ta liste que tu crois que je n'apprécierai pas… »

« C'est pas du jeu… Nous on veut savoir » s'exclama Padma soudainement très curieuse et intéressée.

« J'ai pitié de toi Winter… Je vais répondre à ta question… » déclara Jordan en se calant confortablement contre Ginny dans le divan.

« Merci Hawkins »

Un moment passa sans que ni Ginny ni Jordan ne réponde. Elles semblaient peser le pour et le contre de leur réponse. Finalement, Ann les pressa de répondre.

« C'est que j'hésite… » avoua Ginny.

« Moi aussi… » concéda Jordan. « Est-ce là où j'ai dépensé la moitié de ma paie mensuelle dans l'achat de… Ou encore lors de ce voyage d'affaire dans les îles vierges »

« Le Jardin des Délices » demanda Ginny en guise d'éclaircissement. « Ah, tu vois moi j'ajouterais là où nous avons été surprise… »

Un immense sourire et un petit rire suivirent la déclaration de la rouquine qui elle aussi souriait à ce souvenir.

« Racontez les trois alors… » dit tout simplement Padma en haussant les épaules.

« Ah non. Seulement un » répondit Ginny, puis en s'adressant à son ex « Tu ne nous voleras pas nos idées aussi facilement très chère. » ce qui fit rire Padma. « Bon allons-y pour la fois où ça t'a coûté une bonne partie de tes économies… » décida la rouquine en s'adressant cette fois à sa conjointe.

-

_Jordan et Ginny étaient en vacances dans le sud-est de la Chine. La position de Jordan leur permettant de voyager à peu de frais et de profiter de certains avantages. Elles marchaient donc dans les rues d'une ville sorcière importante du pays, profitant du beau temps pour faire un peu de lèche-vitrine. S'arrêtant devant une devanture de lingeries fines, Ginny questionna sa compagne du regard. Pour toute réponse, cette dernière lui fit une petite moue mais accepta de suivre tout de même sa copine à l'intérieur. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'était vraiment portée sur la lingerie fine ou les froufrous de dentelles, les accessoires de fantaisie, etc. Elles jetèrent tout de même un œil aux créations, une petite vendeuseà peine plus grande que les rayons, se précipita directement sur Ginny en lui parlant dans sa langue natale, rendant la rouquine confuse._

_« Elle dit qu'elle a exactement ce qu'il te faut… » traduisit Jordan. « Ce qui te faut pour … Oh Merlin, je sais même pas si ce terme à un synonyme dans notre langue » finit par dire Jordan le rouge aux joues._

_Ginny tenta de faire comprendre à la vendeuse qu'elle n'était pas vraiment intéressée mais la petite chinoise insistait beaucoup et poussa la rouquine jusque dans une cabine d'essayage, l'intimant de se dévêtir. La vendeuse quitta pour l'arrière-boutique et revint avec une grande boîte rectangulaire._

_« Elle dit qu'à l'intérieur de la boite se trouvent des créations uniques et exceptionnelles faites en soie de la meilleure qualité. La coutière qui les a fait, a parait-il, spécifié qu'une seule et unique personne devait les porter et que la vendeuse saurait lorsque cette personne se présenterait à elle. » traduisit de nouveau Jordan en prenant place sur une petite chaise droite devant la cabine._

_La cloche au dessus de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre et aussitôt une dizaine d'adolescentes entrèrent et commencèrent à s'extasier sur tout ce que le magasin présentait. Elles occuperaient sans aucun doute la vendeuse pendant un bon moment se dit Jordan qui se demandait ce qu'elle faisait dans cet endroit._

_« Par Merlin, je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi j'essaie ça » déclara la voix étouffée de Ginny depuis la cabine. « Jordan… est-ce que tu sais comment… Ah laisse tomber, je crois que j'ai compris… »_

_Intriguée Jordan se leva et cogna discrètement à la porte de la cabine d'essayage de sa compagne. Ginny lui entrouvrit la porte et ne voyant que sa complice, la laissa entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, Jordan crut que sa mâchoire s'était retrouvée par terre. Ses yeux ronds n'arrivaient pas à se satisfaire pleinement de la vision devant elle. Aucun mot ne pouvait décrire la perfection dont elle était témoin. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait fantasmé nécessairement sur la lingerie comme plusieurs le faisait. C'est certain, elle aimait bien quand Ginny portait des sous-vêtements plus sexy mais ce n'était pas une nécessité pour elle. Jordan aimait sa rouquine en culottes de dentelle ou en boxer, peu lui importait, Ginny était toujours belle à ses yeux. Mais de la voir dans cette création de soie chinoise, bleu royal, la renversait entièrement. Il s'agissait d'une brassière qui soutenait bien en place les ronds globes de sa poitrine d'ivoire et d'une petite culotte qui semblait avoir été cousue sur Ginny à l'origine. Le tout était complété par des porte-jarretelles dans le même tissu. Le contraste de la peau de lait de la rouquine sous la soie bleue était plus qu'invitant._

_La gorge serrée, les yeux lui brûlant tellement elle la fixait, Jordan tenta de formuler quelques mots pour faire part de son appréciation à sa compagne, bien que son air traduisait très bien ce qu'elle pensait. Comprenant qu'aucun mot ne rendrait justice à la beauté de sa conjointe, Jordan décida de lui démontrer son sentiment autrement._

_D'abord mal à l'aise de faire cela dans un lieu aussi fréquenté, Ginny se laissa finalement aller au plaisir que lui procurait Jordan, qui s'était donnée comme mission de vénérer cette déesse vêtue légèrement de soie. Après avoir obligé Ginny à se mordre la main fortement pour étouffer ses gémissements, Jordan décida de jeter un regard au contenu restant dans la boite. Après seulement un bref regard, la jeune femme avait déjà décidé qu'elle rapportait le tout chez elles ! Elle demanda à Ginny de garder ses nouveaux sous-vêtements en place, elle voulait les vénérer à nouveau une fois de retour à leur chambre d'hôtel. Puis après une profonde inspiration, sortit de la cabine, la boite sous le bras et alla payer le tout à la petite vendeuse qui lui souriait victorieusement, ce genre de petit sourire qui vous dit : je sais !_

-

« Dans une cabine d'essayage de lingerie fine en Chine ? D'accord, j'avoue, c'est difficile à battre… » concéda Padma avec un petit rire entendu.

« Et les autres morceaux » demanda narquoisement Samantha.

« Disons simplement qu'ils lui vont tout aussi bien et qu'ils provoquent le même genre de réaction chez moi… » répondit Jordan en haussant ses sourcils.

« D'accord, d'accord… question de nous démontrer que vous n'êtes qu'humaines et que parfois les choses ne sont toujours pas aussi belles… Racontez-nous votre pire expérience à caractère sexuel… » déclara Hermione qui elle aussi commençait à ressentir les effets de cette soirée bien arrosée.

« Oh non» soupira dramatiquement Jordan en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Ginny à sa droite riait franchement de voir sa compagne réagir ainsi. Intriguées, les invitées les poussèrent à raconter l'anecdote malgré les protestations de Jordan qui voulait renter sous le plancher.

« La pire fois, c'est sans aucun doute la fois où Jordan s'est endormie… » commença Ginny en poussant sa conjointe d'un doigt accusateur.

« Pitié» fut la réponse qu'offrit Jordan qui se cachait toujours la tête entre ses mains.

« Tu veux dire qu'elle s'est endormie pendant que… Pendant que vous faisiez l'acte » demanda Gwen visiblement surprise d'une telle réponse. « Il m'est arrivée d'expérimenter un amant s'endormant tout de suite après l'acte mais pendant… JAMAIS »

« Et pourtant » déclara Ginny qui se régalait de voir son amante aussi défaite.

« J'avais des circonstances atténuantes… » tenta Jordan mais elle ne fit qu'augmenter les rires de ses amies. « Je rentrais de cinq jours de tournée de relations publiques avec le Ministre. Cela a mal été dès le départ et je me suis brûlée à la tâche. Lorsque je rentre finalement à la maison, Ginny avait préparé un petit souper romantique et une soirée en têteà-tête pour célébrer notre deuxième anniversaire qui avait eu lieu pendant que j'étais à l'extérieur du pays. Malgré ma fatigue, je ne pouvais pas refuser ce souper et cette soirée. J'ai combattu mon épuisement, tentant d'être le plus alerte possible pour ma douce… »

« Mais alors que je tente de conclure notre fête d'anniversaire en lui faisant l'amour, je me rends bien compte que soudainement, j'ai plus autant de réaction en sa provenance. Alors je me mets à douter de moi… Aurais-je perdu la main ? Serais-je devenue empotée ? Ne saurais-je plus comment satisfaire mon amour ? NON ! Je ne suis tout simplement pas assez distrayante… Jordan Hawkins me trompait, sous mon nez, avec Morphée »

Toutes riaient aux éclats sauf la pauvre Jordan qui semblait complètement défaite. Ginny prit finalement pitié de sa conjointe et l'attira vers elle pour l'embrasser tendrement.

« Tu sais que je t'aime tout de même non » demanda Ginny.

« Une chance… » lui répondit Jordan en faisait une adorable moue à son amante qui la gratifia d'un autre baiser.

« J'espère qu'elle a su se faire pardonner » demanda Ann en rigolant.

« Oh oui » répondit simplement Ginny avec un large sourire en guise de réponse. « Le lendemain matinà la première heure, me mettant même en retard pour le travail. » expliqua-t-elle en riant.

« D'accord… Maintenant, dites-nous donc qui a eu l'idée de demander l'autre en mariage… » demanda Samantha en essuyant le coin de ses yeux, ayant pleuré de rire suite à la déconfiture de sa meilleure amie.

« Ah ça, c'est difficile à dire… » commença Ginny.

« En effet… c'est pas évident » déclara Hermione qui avait été témoin de la scène avec ses autres belles-sœurs qui s'entendirent toutes pour dire que c'était une demande en commun.

-

_Il y avait une tradition chez les Weasley depuis que tous avaient terminé leurs études. Toute la famille, enfants, conjointes et petits-enfants, devaient passer quelques jours à la demeure de Molly et Arthur pendant le temps des festivités hivernales. La veille de Noël, tous ce réunissaient pour un réveillon en bonne et due forme. Après un repas digne de sustenter une horde d'ogres affamés, on montait se coucher pour être levé aux aurores pour observer les plus jeunes déballer leurs présents la journée de Noël. Par la suite suivait un brunch toujours en famille et en après-midi, les adultes s'échangeaient leurs cadeaux pendant que les plus jeunes jouaient avec ce qu'ils avaient reçu un peu plus tôt._

_Ce Noël-là, tout le monde était réuni dans la demeure familiale Weasley et s'apprêtait à passer à table pour le réveillon. Seule Ginny resta dans le salon à fixer par la fenêtre, un point à l'extérieur, attendant visiblement quelqu'un. Hermione, vint chercher son amie pour qu'elle passe à table avec les autres :_

_« Vient Ginny, elle va finir par arriver. Elle t'a dit qu'elle serait ici non ? T'a-t-elle déjà menti »_

_Nonévidement, Jordan ne lui avait jamais menti mais dernièrement, le travail de cette dernière l'accaparait beaucoup trop au goût de la rouquine. Sa complice se donnait corps et âme à un projet qui lui tenait à cœur, en oubliant parfois l'heure et le temps qui passait. Après un soupir à fendre l'âme, Ginny suivit son amie et alla rejoindre le reste de sa famille ainsi qu'Harry et Brandon qui lui avait gardé une place près de lui. La fin du repas arriva et Jordan n'était toujours pas arrivée. Percy n'aidait pas avec son monologue sur les bénéfices que le Ministère retirerait du projet que proposait la conjointe de Ginny. La jeune femme aida sa mère à ranger pendant que les hommes passèrent au salon pour déguster un digestif qu'avait rapporté Ron d'un de ses tournois international. Les enfants étant couchés, la maison ne proposait plus que le doux bruit des conversations des adultes._

_Finalement, Ginny entendit les salutations de ses frères et belles-sœurs à une nouvelle venue, ce qui ne pouvait signifier que finalement Jordan s'était souvenue de la date et de l'importance du jour. Molly jeta un regard de biais à sa fille, s'inquiétant du fait qu'elle n'aille pas accueillir sa copine. Préférant ne pas se mêler des histoires de couple de ses enfants, la mère Weasley garda le silence. Après avoir salué tout ce beau monde et s'être déchargée de son manteau couvert de la fine neige qui tombait, Jordan fut guidée vers la cuisine où Molly et Ginny terminaient la vaisselle._

_Jordan salua Molly chaudement qui en fit tout autant. Puis l'aînée alla chercher une assiette qu'elle avait mise de côté pour la retardataire, emplie de tout ce qu'il y avait eu sur la table un peu plus tôt. Voyant que sa fille ne s'était toujours pas retournée pour saluer sa compagne, Molly s'éclipsa rapidement, laissant les deux jeunes femmes entre-elles._

_Jordan savait que trop bien que Ginny lui en voulait d'être en retard. Elle tenta tout de même une approche physique. Elle se glissa derrière la rouquine et l'enlaça de ses bras, enfouissant son nez tout froid dans le creux du cou de son amante. Ginny se défit de l'étreinte et s'éloigna avec une pile d'assiettes propres._

_« Gin, je peux comprendre que tu … » commença Jordan en se rapprochant de la rouquine qui l'interrompit immédiatement._

_«Pas ici, pas devant toute ma famille » déclara-t-elle les dents serrés, tentant de contenir sa colère._

_« Alors dehors » déclara Jordan qui devait également se tempérer. Les Weasley n'étant pas les seuls à avoir du caractère._

_Les deux jeunes femmes allèrent chercher leur manteau et sortirent en silence, n'ayant pas conscience des mines longues de Molly et Arthur qui n'aimaient jamais voir l'un de leurs enfants ainsi. Jordan et Ginny n'avaient pas fréquemment des disputes malgré leurs deux forts caractères. Elles arrivaient toujours à trouver une façon de verbaliser et de trouver un terrain d'entente avant que la situation ne dégénère trop. Cependant cette fois, les émotions jouaient un grand rôle dans leur querelle. Ginny avait prévu un cadeau très spécial pour sa compagne et maintenant se demandait si le moment était opportun. Sans le savoir, Jordan avait le même problème._

_Cette dernière savait très bien qu'elle avait beaucoup des tords dans ce conflit. Elle avait travaillé sans relâche, négligeant quelque peu sa vie de couple depuis quelques semaines. Cependant, elle avait de bonnes raisons d'agir ainsi, ce n'était pas de gaîté de cœur qu'elle restait très tard au Ministère et partait le matin avant même que Ginny ne soit éveillée. Elle se battait pour une importante promotion qui lui assurait une foule d'avantages non négligeables, surtout si on tenait en compte la demande qu'elle comptait faire à Ginny. Puisqu'elle avait voulu que tout soit une surprise, elle n'avait pas avoué la véritable raison de ce surplus de travail à sa compagne, voulant lui faire sa demande officielle le matin de Noël. Seule Hermione était au courant de son projet et elle lui avait fait jurer de ne rien dire à Ginny. La meilleure amie de la rouquine avait été émue d'avoir été demandé comme conseillère dans l'achat des bagues de fiançailles et se réjouissait de l'événement à venir._

_Pour l'instant Ginny et Jordan avait une discussion musclée où tout et n'importe quoi revint sur le tapis, comme c'est souvent le cas dans ce genre de conflit. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait conscience de la présence d'Hermione à la fenêtre de la cuisine qui observait tristement la confrontation. À un moment, Molly vint à son côté et d'une voix déçue déclara :_

_« J'imagine que si elles ne règlent pas cela rapidement, je peux oublier le gâteau de fiançailles de demain… »_

_Hermione se retourna vivement pour regarder sa belle-mère. Jordan avait bien dit que personne n'était au courant de son projet. Comment Molly À moins que… La lumière se fit dans l'esprit de l'ancienne préfète en chef. Au même moment, Molly sembla comprendre également, ayant vu l'expression de sa belle-fille._

_« Jordan aussi »_

_« Ginny également »_

_« C'est deux-là sont définitivement faites l'une pour l'autre… » conclut Molly soudainement moins inquiète. « Je crois que finalement, le gâteau sera de mise »_

_Dans leur joute verbale, les deux jeunes femmes en étaient venues à parler en même temps, ne faisant qu'augmenter leur niveau de colère envers l'autre. Désespérée, Ginny s'était écriée qu'elle regrettait soudainement d'avoir dépenser autant sur une bague de fiançailles. Au même moment, Jordan grinchait des dents en disant que ça valait bien la peine de suer eau et sang dans le but de pouvoir décrocher un poste qui lui permettrait de pouvoir être plus souvent près d'elle puisqu'elle voulait officialiser leur union. Cela leur pris un moment avant que leur cerveau assimile les paroles presque crachées par l'autre._

_Ginny se contenta de fixer Jordan comme un poisson hors de l'eau, si on lui avait dit à l'instant même qu'un ogre dansait le ballet sur le toit, elle n'aurait pas réagit autrement. Jordan, pour sa part, ouvrit grand les yeux puis se mit à rire doucement du pathétique de leur situation. Bien vite Ginny l'accompagna, s'en suivit un grand fou rire commun. La rouquine attira à elle Jordan et l'enlaça tendrement par la taille alors que sa compagne passait ses bras derrière son cou._

_« Vrai »_

_« Vrai. Vrai » répondit et demanda Jordan._

_« Vrai. » répondit Ginny._

_« J'avoue que dans ma tête, ma demande était un peu plus romantique que cela… » commença Jordan en posant son front sur celui de sa douce._

_« Quoi ? Tu veux dire que tu voulais me demander en mariage autrement qu'en me le criant par la tête » demanda narquoisement Ginny, le regard pétillant…_

_« J'imagine que c'est finalement mieux ainsi » déclara Jordan. « Nous n'avons rien fait comme les autres jusqu'à maintenant, alors pourquoi avoir pensé que nos demandes seraient « normales ». »_

_Ginny sourit tendrement à sa conjointe, puis regarda au ciel. La lune éclairant doucement les gros flocons tombant irrégulièrement, procurait un atmosphère romantique._

_« C'est la plus belle demande en mariage possible… » déclara Ginny certaine qu'il ne pouvait y avoir mieux._

_« Ça le sera lorsque tu auras dit oui… » murmura à son oreille Jordan._

_« Seulement si tu dis oui également… » lui répondit Ginny en l'approchant pour un baiser passionné, porteur de promesses éternelles._

-

C'est par une belle journée du mois d'août que Ginny Weasley et Jordan Hawkins, s'unirent symboliquement devant leurs familles et amis. Leur union n'était pas « officielle » aux yeux des autorités du Ministère de la Magie. Même si le monde sorcier était habituellement assez ouvert, les mariages de couple du même sexe n'avaient toujours pas été autorisés légalement bien que tolérés par la communauté.

Évidement, le quotidien et la vie de Ginny et Jordan ne fut pas un parfait conte de fées que l'on raconte aux petits enfants avant qu'ils ne s'endorment. On ne pouvait dire dans leur cas : Elles vécurent heureuses et eurent beaucoup d'enfants… Non, leur petite vie commune eut ses hauts et ses bas, comme tous les couples. Elles eurent leur lot de querelles, de prises de bec, de réconciliations et d'arguments. Mais n'est-ce pas cela qui que la vie et l'amour sont de si belles choses ? La perfection en plus d'être lassante, amène la routine. Qui sait de quoi demain sera fait ? Après tout, l'homme n'est pas parfait, alors pourquoi l'amour ou la vie le serait ? _L'idée de l'amour parfait n'est qu'une utopie !_

-

* * *

Voilà, cette histoire est terminée… Du moins pour cette partie puisque l'on m'a demandé une suite qui mettrait en scène diverses problématiques que rencontrent généralement les couples homosexuels dans notre société contemporaine. C'est une demande à laquelle je vais réfléchir sérieusement, je le promets. Qui sait, peut-être qu'Utopie aura une fic sœur qui mettra en scène cette fois non pas l'acceptation d'un individu visà-vis son orientation sexuel mais plutôt l'acceptation d'une société (communauté) en entier visà-vis les homosexuels. Gênez-vous pas pour me dire ce que vous pensez de cette idée…

Sur ce, je remercie tous ceux qui ont lu cette histoire, plus particulièrement, ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser des reviews. En espérant vous revoir éventuellement !

Merci spécial à Bubble pour m'avoir soutenu dans ce projet. S'lut la vieille !

* * *

**RAR :**

**Minerve :** Bah non, pas de mariage… qui sait, si je fais la suite, sans doute en parlerais-je. Merci d'avoir lu et d'avoir laisser des reviewsça fait toujours très plaisir !

**Cordelune :** Oui, oui je comprends. Je sais que ces deux chapitres n'étaient pas très centrés sur l'introspection ou la psychologie humaine, les relations interpersonnelles, bref, pas comme les autres. Je voulais cependant une fin plus « smooth », plus douce, j'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçue. Pour répondre à ta questionà savoir si c'est basée sur des expériences personnelles, je te réponds simplement que mon entourage est très, très gay ! loll Nah, sérieusement, mon adresse e-mail est dans ma bio, si tu veux savoir ce qui est du vécu et ce qui en n'est pas, tu sais comment me contacter ! lol.

**Link9 :** Bah tu l'as eu en avant-première celui-là Batman ! Quoi que j'ai fait quelques modifications par la suite… Bah y'en a eu du cul ! Contente ? loll Pour ta copine, envoie-moi là quelques semaines, je ferai son éducation, satisfaction garantie ! loll

**Max l'exilée :** Moi faire ce genre de chose ? Mais où as-tu pêcher une telle idée ? loll Merci d'être passé la vieille !

**Kaorulabelle :** Merci pour ta review. Un chapitre par pétale aurait sans aucun doute été trop long pour rien. Contente que l'idée du flashback t'ait plue.

**Hedwige33 :** hey ! tu l'as eu en avant-première toi aussi ! lol J'ai tout de même ajouté quelques paragraphes comme mentionné et l'idée d'une suite mûrie dans ma tête à une vitesse folle… T'en auras bientôt des nouvelles, promis !

**Alixe :** toi aussi tu joues les Cupidon ? loll Merci de nouveau pour ta review, c'est très gentil. Merci également à Louise qui semble vouloir faire ses nuits, maman et papa doivent être contents !

**Nymphelane :** Voilà, tu as eu tes lemons, est-ce que la guimauve est passée ? lol. Merci d'avoir lu cette histoire et d'avoir pris le temps de laisser des reviews, c'est toujours grandement apprécié.


End file.
